Avatar: Legacy of the Ancients
by Tormakir
Summary: They had conquered or incorporated many universes and worlds before, but this world of benders and spirits was something entirely different, masking an ancient and hidden danger. rated T for violence and language. this fic formerly known as chi theorem
1. Dr Rala's Report

I've finally decided to write fanfics again after a long hiatus. The problem was that people never really bothered to review, and I can't stress enough how important reviews are for budding writers.

The idea for this fanfic came to my head when I was doing work on another fanfic. This is a what-if scenario centering around the observations made by a dimension hopping army bent on "acquiring" new members for their growing federation.

Disclaimer: Avatar: the last airbender and all other related characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Communiqué/Priority Level 2/Code Beta

Addressed to Warlord Alexander Thant

Subject: Study of physiological anomaly within indigenous population of planet designated as Theta IV.

Author: Dr. Sigismund Rala, Chief Xenobiologist of the A.R.S. Destiny.

Information designated as: requested

Security classification: level 1 (minimal)

I bid you good greetings my lord, the dimensional jump a week ago was a lot rougher than normal, but the chief psion Patroclus assures me that such turbulence is to be expected when entering a universe such as this one. Already I am beginning to suspect that there is some latent force within this universe that is powerful beyond imagining.

As you have requested, I have prepared a report regarding the unique traits observed within certain members of the native population of Theta IV. There are so many exciting things to say, that I am hard pressed to decide where to begin.

For one thing, upon viewing the images that the video drones have returned with, I have noticed that a high proportion of the native people of this world are capable of manipulating the matter around them. For instance, there has been footage of people shooting burst of flame from their fist, and of people that can change and direct the flow of water, and even of people who can command the very ground beneath them to move as they would wish it.

Given our prior experience with worlds that are rich in magical or psionic energies, this in itself was no surprise. The one thing that I did find strange was that the situation here is far different from anything we have encountered before.

The problem is, whereas most metaphysical based worlds are either influenced by magic or psychic energies, this one seems to be a combination of both, and by both I don't mean that there is a population of magic users and of psionist. What I really mean is that this world is influenced by what seems to be a fusion of both forms of energies.

This observation came into light when we attempted to acquire a test subject. You can personally thank sergeant Kayron for me later; his account regarding the incident is en route to your esteemed personage even as you read this report.

In any case, we have in truth made only minor headway in truly understanding the way that these "benders" (this is the native term for those who are capable of manifesting such powers) are able to manipulate matter in such a unique way. From what we have learned from biological testing, a unique form of energy courses through the nervous system of a bender. This energy seems to be at its highest state of fluctuation when one attempts to "bend" his designated form of matter.

We were hoping to probe deeper into this strange biological function, and the gardinian neuro-biologist, Dr. Raz Heronymo, was opting for a full autopsy. Not wishing to risk damaging the specimen, and not to mention refusing to stoop to such a barbaric act, I quickly denied his request.

However, to further explore this strange facet of matter manipulation, I turned to asking master Patroclus to perform a psionic probe on the subject. What he discovered was not really all that I had hoped for, but was interesting nonetheless. For one thing, the subject does seem to have a latent psionic capability. However, this is not the driving force behind the subject's powers. The psionic ability that the subject manifests is merely a control tool for the energies coursing through his body. In other words, his powers are limited only by his mind.

We have noticed that the population of this world chose to divide themselves into four distinct nations, each one adopting a fundamental element of nature as their motif. The motif that they adopt seems to greatly influence their culture and the way they think (of course, it may just as well be the other way around). I believe that this mindset is what determines the form of matter that they are capable of manipulating. My examples regarding this are stated below:

1. The people who adopted fire as their motif are able to control flames and increase ambient temperatures. They are a hot headed and power hungry race that seeks to increase their prestige, capabilities, and fortunes no matter who they have to step over. They are currently embroiled in a war of supremacy against all other nations, having devoted the last 100 years to this mad crusade.

2. The people who adopt earth as their motif are able to move and manipulate rock and soil. They are a hardy race (most of them anyway), and are practical, hard working, and have a serious and stern demeanor in general. They are the largest nation, and their capital is so massive that it puts the Zhol capital of Raffa to shame. The unfortunate thing is that due to their strict outlook, they are inefficient due to the high level of bureaucracy.

3. The people who adopt water as their motif are able to manipulate the flow of liquids, and have been known to have limited healing capabilities (more on this development will be explained later). They are somewhat more backward than the other nations, but are perhaps some of the best known seafarers on their world. They are a peaceful and gentle folk, but they can become fierce warriors when they are threatened.

4. Lastly, there are those who adopt the motif of air. They are capable of changing and shaping air currents. Sadly, not much is known about their culture, since almost all of their kind has been exterminated long ago during the start of the war. We do know that there are a few of their kind left, but most are not classified as benders. Although there is at least one known bender of their race that has managed to survive, and there are hints that there are other survivors as well. We also know that, based on architectural observation, they were a monastic society.

So far, most benders are only capable of manipulating their chosen element, but what master Patroclus discovered within the deepest recesses of the test subjects mind suggest a different story. It seems that long ago, the 4 races were once united as one. These people were capable of manipulating all forms of matter and energy around them. They were very powerful indeed, and the era was hailed as a golden age. But alas, they grew degenerate and selfish over time, until such a point was reached that their empire shattered, and the secrets of controlling their environment were lost to them.

Fortunately for them, other species aside from theirs developed the ability to manipulate matter, but only to such an extent. It was from observing and learning from these creatures that this once proud race was able to regain the ability to control matter and energy. However, the disunity amongst their own kind caused a schism of sorts, and each side adopted a different ideology. This in turn drove the now divided 4 races to learn only from those creatures that could control elements deemed "ideologically pure" by the individual races. Over time, this belief strengthened into a hard dogma, preventing (or at least making it very very difficult) for a bender of one nation to learn the bending abilities of another.

The mental block can be overcome however. There have been reports of fire nation benders who, in their quest for personal perfection, have been able to remaster the ability to control electric currents, and on occasion, to generate such intense heat that they could fire bolts of plasma from their fists (this last facet is truly frightening, since even our heavy combat armor is helpless against plasma weaponry). As I have mentioned before, the water nation benders use their control over liquids to manipulate biological functions, and given enough practice, to be able to read thoughts just by touching ones forehead.

There was even an incident in which video drones managed to catch footage of an imprisoned earth nation bender breaking out of a metal cage as if it were made of paper. It was later observed that the subject in the film was obviously blind, but was still able to perceive her environment in some other way (perhaps a form of vibration sensing).

To sum this all up, should these rather unique people ever overcome their psychological inhibitions, they would have a military strength that would easily be a match for even the most advanced weaponry we develop. The secret to defeating them lies in disrupting their energy flow. I am confident that given enough time, we can develop such a countermeasure.

I am, as always, happy to serve the needs of the federation. I look forward to our victory.

* * *

Whew! Man was that long. So anyway, please leave a review, it helps me to know what others are thinking. And if I made a goof somewhere, don't be shy, I respond positively to properly worded criticism. 

Once I have enough reviews, I will continue on with the second chapter.


	2. Flashback: The Patrol

Here you go folks, the second chapter after a week long hiatus. I was originally gonna stop at this story being a one shot, but I decided that there was enough interest to make this a full fledged story.

* * *

PLANET DESIGNATED THETA IV – 5 days before Dr. Rala's report

They watched as the dropship took off, leaving them within a clearing of the forest that they had designated as their patrol route. Sergeant Kayron then turned around and began walking off into the forest, and the rest of the men quietly followed. The Crythanians under Kayron's command were some of the best pathfinder's within the army, and he was surely proud to lead such fine men when ever duty called.

The ship's captain requested that they do a little hands-on approach to scouting the local terrain and native culture, since video drones don't tend to give elaborate opinions anyway. There are just some things that have to be seen personally to be believed.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, sergeant Kayron spoke, "Alright, here's the drill. We patrol this section of forest from points alpha through gamma, no noise and no fuss, and then we take up a position near the nearby road and then wait."

"Why do we have to wait near that road sarge, its not like were gonna start seeing some action before the campaign starts are we?" Kenz protested.

"because Rala is so damn adamant about getting a living breathing specimen to study, preferably one of them "benders" he keeps on babbling about" the sergeant barked.

"How will we know who's a bender and who's not?"

"Let me put it this way Kenz, if you encounter someone who starts trying to shoot flame at your ass, you'd know in a second if it's a bender." The sergeant said with a grin.

"So tell me sarge, if this is such a hush-hush mission, why the heck is Damocles tagging along".

Damocles was the team's heavy weapons expert. Being encased in a massive battle suit bristling with armaments, he stuck out like a sore thumb among the other members of the group.

After perhaps half an hour of walking, they finished their patrol and moved on to the roadside position. They situated themselves behind the bushes that covered either side of the road. Damocles remained a bit far off behind the group, so as not to give them away. Nevertheless, he brought up his high powered scope, and started up the power systems for the shoulder mounted rail gun that he carried.

"Gee sarge, this sure is some beautiful landscape, kinda like Zhol isn't it?" private Jeso commented.

"More like Orcanza in my opinion. Heck, you could smell the energies of this world in the air around you" Kayron corrected.

They were instructed by the captain to wait for at least 4 hours before making a return trip. So far no one had appeared on the road, and their time was almost up. Just as Kayron was about to call it quits, that's when he saw it. A small fire nation military patrol coming up along the road.

Kayron flicked a switch on his power suit's helmet. His vision magnified by a factor 10. He could make out at least a few dozen soldiers on foot, marching beside a large steam powered vehicle, and behind that was what looked like a rather primitive looking tank. Strangely enough, the tank lacked any gun barrels; supposedly it is just a form of protection for any benders that may be inside.

Kayron signaled for the men to attempt nothing without his signal. Rala shall have his specimen, but Kayron was not about to start a firefight just to get one. They waited until the patrol got close. Just then, the patrol stopped, right in front of the bushes where Kayron's men were hidden.

"Why have we stopped here sir" one of the fire soldiers asked.

"Unless you want to pass up a chance to rest your legs soldier, I suggest you keep your mouth closed" the man in charge replied.

He continued, "We shall camp here for the night, set up the camp and have someone go fetch some water".

Kayron heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought that their position had been compromised. But this complicated things, they could not fall back to the forest with the fire nation warriors patrolling the area.

Kayron started typing a message to the dropship on his wrist-com. He instructed the pilot to re-enter orbit and wait for him to give the okay signal to return to the LZ. He hit the "send" button, and after a while, he got the "affirmative" reply.

And so it basically boiled down to a dull evening for Kayron's troops. Spending the night out here was no picnic, regardless of how beautiful they thought the landscape was. At least Damocles was used to this sort of thing, since he is a member of the Centurion battle force. He was conditioned to accept unusual conditions such as this without a complaint.

The air boredom was building up heavily within Kayron's patrol, but that was soon shattered by events in the fire nation camp. The officer in charge of the fire nation patrol came out dragging a girl by the hair. She was bound at the wrist by some sturdy looking rope, and her clothes were torn and tattered.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME YOU STUPID GIRL!" the officer howled.

The girl remained defiant and spat in his face. "I'd rather die than be molested by fire nation scum!" she taunted.

"You think you're so high and mighty? It's a wonder why princess Azula chose to take you prisoner rather than kill you like she did your friends" the officer barked.

The fire nation officer turned to his men, and a wicked smile crossed his face. "Do you want her? Anyone who wants to have his way with her can do so, and when you do, make sure she suffers greatly"

There are some things a Crythanian just can't stand, regardless of his orders. Raping a captive female was one of those things. Kayron gave the open fire signal, but his men already had the order in mind long before he did.

The air suddenly came alive with the sound of gunfire. A storm of Kaiser metal rounds started tearing into the group of fire nation soldiers stationed on the perimeter of the camp. The fire nation soldiers started panicking, not accustomed to such an assault. Nevertheless they began firing bolts of flame in the general direction of the gunfire.

The tank crew for the fire nation patrol got into their vehicle, and started moving towards the front of the camp, where Kayron and his men were massacring the fire soldiers. Damocles was watching the battle the whole time, and when he noticed the tank start to move, he swiveled his torso and aligned the rail gun with the fire nation tank. The shot exited the gun, instantly breaking the sound barrier. The shot traveled at an unbelievable speed, igniting the air where it had passed. The sheer kinetic force was so great, that upon contact with the tank, the rail spike tore the tank apart into tiny pieces of junk, sending them flying across the camp.

It was over in mere moments, and all the fire nation soldiers, including their officer, were either dead or wounded. The men made their way to the captive girl, who had an absolute picture of horror upon her face. When the men got within just a few feet of her, her consciousness gave way, and she fainted on the spot.

Kayron cut her bonds, and turned to face the rest of the men, "well now, guess this wasn't such a boring evening after all. We had a good scrap, and look, we can take one of these wounded fire nation soldiers as a take home present for Dr. Rala."

"But what about the girl, you don't expect us to leave her here do you?" private Marik asked.

"It's not my problem anymore boy" Kayron replied. "We've already done quite enough for her, and we've got enough baggage as it is. Now here, take this flamer and get to torching the bodies, we'll make it look like they had a little too much to drink, and then it'll look like they wasted each other".

With that said Kayron lead the rest of the men back to the LZ. On the way, they encountered Damocles, who was busy painting a tank symbol with a fire emblem onto the side of his rail-gun. They reached the LZ, and signaled the dropship to return. Before they could depart however, they had to wait for Marik. He finally came running through the underbrush, but he had something slung over his shoulders.

"Oh dear god no! Marik you bastard I thought I told you that we don't need the extra baggage." Kayron protested.

Marik came up to him, panting with exhaustion and with the captive still slung over him, "sorry sir, but we are Crythanian, are we not. We can't just leave this girl out there with all them fire nation patrols mucking about. Besides, since we technically saved her, she might help give us information about this world."

"Either that or you're trying to fish for a girlfriend, aren't you Marik" Kenz joked. The rest of the men started to break out into laughter, until one stern look from Kayron shushed them up.

"Fine, we take her along" Kayron said. "But after this Marik, you and I are gonna have a long chat".

Marik nodded, "Yes sir".

With that said, they departed from the planets surface, and headed back to the ARS Destiny, with two extra people in tow.

* * *

So how was that? I hope it's not a bit too "way out there". Do not fear, later chapters will have a more spiritual and mystical element to it. I promise.

Remember to please review. The more you review, the more likely I am to get things finished sooner. I can accept constructive criticism, and I'm even open to suggestions.


	3. Interoggation

I'm back; the internet was down for almost 3 days. I'm surprised that so many people like my story, since I intended for it to only be a one shot.

Anyways, expect to see more focusing on mystical and spiritual aspects of this story, with a bit of military intervention in between.

* * *

Patroclus made his way to the holding cells of the A.R.S. Destiny. He was asked by the captain to interview one of the natives that Kayron's group had brought aboard. While it was Dr. Rala's task to attend to the captive fire bender, it was Patroclus' duty as the ship's master psion to see if any information could be gleaned from the girl.

The holding cells in this portion of the ship were for those who weren't prisoners of war, yet who were not invited guest either. The cell had some pretty decent furnishings, and was far from uncomfortable.

He arrived just outside the door, and gave the guard a friendly nod. He stepped into the cell, and saw the girl sitting on her bed, huddled up against the wall. He calmly made his way towards one of the seats that furnished the room, and sat down facing her.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you, but you must understand that Crythanians have been known to make snap decisions in a moments notice." He stated.

She stared at him with a distant look; her expression was one of confusion, fear……and sadness. Nevertheless, Patroclus continued to smile and keep a calm face, trying to help her gather her thoughts and courage.

"I promise you this, you have nothing to fear from me, and all I ask is that you at least say something to assure me that you are of a sound mind right now."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke, "I….I keep hearing these strange sounds, and the light in this room……it feels unnatural. Where am I?"

"You are onboard a ship, floating high above your world. We are beings from another plane of existence altogether. We've come to explore this universe, and we hope to establish relations with your people. If your environment feels strange to you, it is merely because our level of technology is beyond your understanding."

She seemed to accept this explanation, and became visibly less nervous, "Since I seem to be a guest of yours, could you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Patroclus, I am a Tiberian, and I hail from a world with much water and very little land. The people of my world live on the many islands that dot the surface of my home planet, much like your home on Kyoshi Island"

"How do you know of my home?!" she asked in disbelief.

"I go by many names. I am a Psion, a Psychic, and a Psyker. To your kind I would appear as if a sorcerer. I was able to read your mind, and although I could just glean information that way, I prefer to talk with you, since I understand that you must feel very lonely aboard this ship."

She smiled at him, and sat up straight on her bed, slowly regaining confidence, "My name is Suki, and it is a pleasure to speak with you Patroclus".

"The pleasure is mine as well Miss Suki, although I must ask, how you ended up in that fire nation camp."

Suki frowned slightly, remembering the situation that got her there, "We were attacked by the fire lord's daughter while scouting out in the forest. She and her entourage was more than a match for us. And sadly, I lost all of my friends that day………."

She paused for a moment, and tears started to form in her eyes. Patroclus could sense her anguish, those warrior women were like sisters to her, and now she'd never see them ever again. Patroclus felt a sadness in her that runs deep and painfully.

"I…..I was the only one who was spared, since I knew the location of the avatar, and a lot of other useful information that the fire nation could use. I was taken to a fire nation camp within the earth kingdom, and I was slated to be sent to the fire nation homeland as a prisoner of war. The captain of the patrol that set out to deliver me to the docks tried to do some "pre-mature interrogation" and tried to have his way with me."

Patroclus interrupted her, "I heard from Kayron's account that you were dragged out of the prison wagon forcefully. He said that the captain looked sufficiently angry. What exactly happened in there?"

"What would you expect?" she stated. "As soon as he undid the binds I kicked him on his manhood. He didn't take it so well."

Patroclus gave a small comedic smile. "I see. Well, it's good to know that Kayron and his mean happened to be in the right place at the right moment."

Suki sat there in silence for a while, and then suddenly her face lit up. "You claim to be a sorcerer of some sort?"

"Psion" He corrected.

"Whatever" she stated. "But what I want to know is, can you locate someone for me"

"Ma'am, I may be a powerful psychic, but my order is that of the battleminds, whereas the kind of psychic you are looking for are seers."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I was meant for battle, not for searching for things with my mind. And even if I were a seer, my powers would not be enough to find a single person on an entire planet. For that you would need a master seer."

Rather than despair, Suki just gave him a confident grin, "perhaps you may not be able to sense a normal person on an entire world, but what If I ask for you to locate, oh say……"

Patroclus had read her mind in a heartbeat, "The Avatar!"

"Exactly" Suki said triumphantly.

Patroclus gave it a moments thought, "Perhaps I could, his aura is strong no doubt. But I will need a moment of silence to attempt this."

Patroclus closed his eyes, and his body stiffened. He sat there in silence for a few moments. After a minute of concentration, small arcs of electricity began flitting around his body, and soon it strengthened into crackling waves of lightning. And at that moment, that's when he saw it.

The signal was indeed strong, but still not as strong as it potentially could be. Patroclus soon discovered the reason why. The avatar has been wounded, but he has been healed and saved from death. They are heading north, towards the planets north pole. Patroclus used Aang's energy signature to get a better view of his surroundings.

He is atop a flying bison, with his 3 friends. They also have an adult with them; he apparently is the king of the earth kingdom. He is cradled in the arms of the water bender girl. He has been in a state of weakness for nearly a week now. They are currently over the ocean that lies north of the earth kingdom.

But Patroclus senses something else. Something that has not been seen in many millennia. Something malevolent. Something that only the avatar has knowledge of, but a knowledge that is locked deep within his mind. If only Patroclus could reach……..

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Patroclus wailed in pain. He had never experienced such intense pain before, and he felt as if his mind were about to explode. Suki began panicking, and was frantically banging at the door, trying to get the guards attention.

She need not have wasted such effort, for the guard was already screaming into the com-panel for a medic and another psion to get down to the holding bay immediately.

By the time they arrived, Patroclus had ceased his screaming, and was lying on the floor. Alive, but badly shaken. He nearly lost his sanity that day. But he learned of a great threat. Something that could endanger this entire world

"Our men, and this world, are in grave danger" he thought, just as unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

Since there are a lot of reviews coming in pretty quick, I've decided to write a lot more frequently. I hope I'm not stretching things a bit too far, but I'll certainly know what lines not to cross if you would tell me.

Expect the next installment soon, although there might be some delays next week due to my exams. I'll try to keep the chapters coming and finish this story.


	4. Alliances

Wow, barely a day and I'm already uploading another chapter. I must admit, I really want so badly to finish this story, since the reviewers have given me much encouragement.

Avatar is owned by nickelodeon. The federation (especially the Crythanians) is owned by me. So pls. ask my permission before using them in you're fanfics.

* * *

They had been traveling for almost a week now. Every now and then they would stop to give Appa some time to rest, but the urgency of their mission drove them onward after but a moments rest. They had to reach the north and warn chief Arnook that the water tribes were the last free nation in the world. The rest had fallen to the fire nation. 

Aang was sitting up in the saddle now rather than lying on his back. He was showing very positive signs of recovering from the wound Azula had given him. He maneuvered Appa onto one of the open courtyards near the chief's palace. Some of the palace guard and a few passersby came to greet him.

"Avatar Aang, it is good to see you safe and sound" one of the guards remarked. "The chief wishes to speak with you as soon as possible".

"We need to speak with him quickly as well" Katara said. "The news we bear is dire and urgent."

"Perhaps so, but you may want to hear what he has to say first, since something has transpired that changes the whole situation" the guard said.

They got off of Appa and made their way towards the palace. On the way they noticed that many of the northern tribe's generals were up and about. It seems that the Chief is already aware of Ba Sing Se's fall.

Upon entering the throne room, they noticed that the chief was speaking with someone else. The man he was speaking to looked extremely odd to Aang and his friends. His clothing looked tight and hugged his skin closely. His head was covered by a tight hood that apparently was a part of the same article of clothing he was wearing. His face was covered by some strange looking mask, and he had a strange, long rod slung around his shoulder by a bandolier.

"Ahh, avatar Aang, it is good to see you again" Chief Arnook greeted. "I am so glad that you and the earth king managed to escape when Ba Sing Se fell."

"It is good to see you as well" Aang replied. "But who is that person you are speaking with?"

The stranger approached Aang and gave a courteous bow, "My name is Delran La Ruel. I am an ambassador and agent from the federation. It is an alliance of worlds that lie far beyond your own. I was hoping to come to an agreement with chief Arnook."

"What agreement?" Aang asked.

Chief Arnook turned to him and spoke, "These strangers claim that they can help us win the war against the fire nation, in exchange for us joining their alliance as permanent members."

"I only asked that you consider it my lord" La Ruel corrected. "We will provide aid in exchange for at least even a little consideration in joining us."

The earth king broke his silence and asked, "do you're plans by any chance include freeing my beloved capital?"

"Of course, my lord" La Ruel replied. "Even as we speak the warmaster of our grand crusade is preparing an army south of the earth kingdom capital. He will lay siege to the walls within a day or so."

The earth king was apprehensive, "surely there must be a catch. We would do well not to exchange one set of tyrants for another."

"My lord, I can assure you that despite our aggressive "recruiting" methods, our alliance is one of enlightenment and working for a common cause. Were not even sure if you would agree to such a proposal, yet we struggle to help you nonetheless."

"Very well" chief Arnook sighed. "We accept the idea of holding negotiation regarding this, but first we must put a stop to the fire nation's scheme."

"Most excellent my lord" La Ruel remarked cheerfully. He then turned towards one of the side doors, and clapped his hands twice. After which a massive mountain of a man approached the throne area. He was perhaps 10 ft. tall, clad head to toe in massive and thick golden hued armor. He wielded a massive naginata in one hand.

"And who exactly is this?" inquired chief Arnook.

"This, my good chief, is a star legionnaire" La Ruel answered. "Star legionnaires are the warmaster's genetically engineered personal bodyguard and task force."

"But what is he doing here?" the chief asked.

"He has been tasked to serve as your honor guard until the negotiations are finished. He is also useful for other things. He is a psychic, and can give advanced warning of danger. He is also a magus, and if the mood strikes him, you can ask him to entertain you with some neat tricks."

"Erm…..that's nice to know" the chief commented. "Although I must decline, seeing as that the fire nation could mount an attack at any time, you would be putting this man in danger."

"On the contrary my lord" La Ruel remarked. "It is the fire nation that would be placed in danger. I can assure you that this one man is enough to hold the entire north against any invasion. Star legionnaires are few in number, but they make up for it through sheer power. He will serve you well."

"A word of caution though my lord. He is extremely strong and overtly heavy. So I would suggest keeping him away from structurally sensitive areas. Also, he tends to have a big appetite."

With the preliminary agreements done, La Ruel bowed to both the chief and the earth king, and made his towards his shuttle.

"I hope to meet you again soon" La Ruel remarked hopefully before leaving.

Aang approached chief Arnook, "I hope you know what you're getting into."

The chief gave him a concerned look, "As do I my dear friend, as do I"

* * *

Hmmm, that was a bit shorter than expected, but there really wasn't that much to say in this chapter. Perhaps I can make it up in later installments. Stay tuned and pls. review. 


	5. Cafeteria

Not really much to say right now, but I'm so glad that I've been getting enough reviews lately. So I decided to update yet again to help assuage the waiting.

* * *

It was later in the day after her interrogation that Suki was told of Patroclus' condition. He is to be confined to the infirmary for a day, but otherwise he was alright. That's when she also learned that he had dictated to the cell warden that she was to be allowed to explore the ship provided that she had an escort with her.

Suki was waiting in her cell for her escort to arrive and show her around. When he did come, she was perplexed at first. There he stood at the doorway, a strange metallic being that looked, moved and talked like a person. Suki gave him a puzzled look, prompting him to explain to her.

"I'm sorry if I have caused a bit of confusion" he stated. "But most primitive races that we encounter can not grasp the concept of a robot. Please, just think of me as a metal statue animated by internal machinery, and perhaps you will be more assured.

Suki seemed to accept this, and got up to join him.

"Is there any place you wish to go to ma'am?" the mechanoid asked cheerfully.

Suki clutched her stomach, which was beginning to growl, "is there anyplace where I can get something to eat, I'm kind of hungry right about now."

The robot motioned for her to follow him, and he led her across much of the ship. The size of such a thing rivaled that of any naval vessel from her world, and she was astonished by its complexity and intricacy. Soon enough, he had led her to a large room full of tables and serving counters. Patroclus had thought ahead however, and had personally asked the previous patrol to "acquire" ingredients that can be used to make a meal that Suki would find familiar.

"Elephant koi marinated in rice wine?" Suki said in surprise. "How did you manage to know my favorite meal?"

"Patroclus learned quite a lot when he first interrogated you, especially what you like to eat" the robot answered. "The rice wine was already a part of the ship's inventory, but the koi had to be caught by a Tiberian naval patrol while on a scouting run of the South Seas."

Suki held out her tray while the ship's cook carved out a generous portion for her. She sniffed the aroma that was steaming off of the meal, and for a while she actually imagined that she was back at home. She searched around for a seat, but most were taken by soldiers who were eating their lunch. That's when she saw some familiar faces wave at her to come over.

"Well now, if it isn't the pretty face we rescued just recently" Kayron remarked. "Why don't you come over and join us, since Damocles ain't so hungry, you can have his seat."

She made her way over to the men, and sat in between two of the men, one of which was Marik.

"Um…..I just want to thank you guys for saving me from those fire nation soldiers"

Kayron gave her a friendly smile, "Don't thank me, thank Marik, the stubborn fool would insist on saving abandoned Bazir hellcat if you give him the chance."

Suki turned towards Marik, who gave her a really big and really friendly smile.

Suki turned to Kayron and asked, "I didn't have the opportunity back then to appreciate the way that you men handled yourself back there, you defeated those soldiers almost effortlessly. You must be very skilled warriors indeed."

"Well, the firepower helped, but for the most part its in our blood to take war seriously. Our home world of Crythania is pretty much a warrior society. We train from childhood to become great warriors. But we must put honor before all else. The only snag was that I believed that bringing you aboard would have been a mistake, but Patroclus told me otherwise after the interrogation incident."

Suki gave him a concerned look, "I hope that I did not hurt him too much. He was in great pain because I asked of him something that was a bit selfish."

"Don't worry about it; Patroclus is a lot tougher than you think. Quite frankly, he scares me sometimes, since he tends to keep a lot of nasty secrets."

Suki pondered on this for a moment, then a particular question popped into her head, "Those weapons of yours, how did you get them to spout thunder and lightning?"

The men looked a bit amused at the question, as if they haven't heard that question a hundred times on so many other worlds.

"It's not really that magical. Our weapons act as a tube, within which we place a single cylinder filled with explosive powder. At the end of the cylinder facing the opening, there is a cone shaped metal lump, wedged tightly into place. When I press on the trigger, it ignites the powder, and the tiny explosion launches the metal lump towards my target at high speeds. Its pretty much like an arrow, except it travels faster, and it fires faster."

Suki took interest in such an idea, and promptly realized that with the right materials, there was no reason that the people of her world couldn't mimic such an idea.

"Why are you people here anyway?" She asked.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, or should I sugar coat it?" Kayron replied.

"I want the truth"

"Very well. Our armies hop from universe to universe on a grand crusade. We try to incorporate other worlds into our federation, either by diplomacy or force. More often then not, we take a levy of troops from those worlds and march on to the next. In fact, if you search hard enough on this ship, you might find some of those people who happened to be a part of the levy."

"When was your world incorporated?" she asked.

Kayron gave her a wry look, "umm…..we were not incorporated. Crythania happens to be from the core federation worlds. We were the ones who started this crusade. Currently, the core worlds that have troops stationed on this ship are Crythania, Tiberia, Gardinia, Gaia, and Airol."

Suki listened to his explanation, when a strange revelation came to her mind, "Enlighten me if I'm not informed well, but I noticed that aside from minor differences, all of you people have very similar anatomies. In fact, you kind of look a lot similar in form to my people."

"That's what we've been trying to figure out for some time now little miss. Aside from those minor differences, we all do seem to look alike. Same range of skin tones, almost the same range of hair colors. Heck, about 80 of all the humanoid races we discover seem to be able to speak a variation of intergalactic common. Hence this is the reason why we are able to understand each other while in a conversation."

"But even now you haven't figured out why?" She asked.

"Dr. Rala had a theory. That we are in a region of the multiverse where the neighboring universes are similar to each other. He even came up with this crazy idea that there is a parent universe from which much of the neighboring ones managed to split off from."

"Is it really impossible?"

"Well, take it this way miss. There is always at least one Terran world in much of the similar universes we find. The Gaians happen to be the terrans of our universe. And we have discovered at least a dozen other universes similar to Gaia in geography. Strangely enough, all of which are named either Terra or Earth."

"So you think that there is a parent universe with a planet Earth, and that that particular one is the source of all others?" she surmised.

"Hey guys, the little lady here is starting to get smarter than us" Kayron chuckled. "Well now, it's possible if one can grasp concepts such as alternate timelines and event divergences. But enough of that for now. Patroclus asked to see you when you're done eating. Perhaps when you have time, we can have a more formal chat later."

With that said, they finished their respective meals and parted ways. Suki had a feeling she'd get to see sergeant Kayron again. She no longer felt lonely aboard this ship.

* * *

And that's a wrap. The chapter didn't turn out as good as I hoped, but I'll let you be the judge, so be sure to leave a review. Remember, reviews make the fanfic world go round. 


	6. Blackstorm Base

My Christmas vacation is coming up. So expect updates to slow down. Hey c'mon, a guys got to relax sometimes you know. To make up for it, I'll probably be updating like crazy this week and the next. Hopefully I will be able to finish this story when school resumes, since I tend to have much free time after class.

* * *

It was rather quiet in the countryside south of Ba Sing Se's outer walls. People within the earth kingdom were now growing accustomed to taking the occupation quietly. Such a calm atmosphere was soon violently shattered.

It began with the small dropships, as wave after wave of craft came swooping down from the upper atmosphere to deposit troops. After the area was secured, the destroyers and sky carriers came next. Soon the presence of the much larger star destroyers and warp gates started to make an appearance. And to complete the assembly of men: the warmaster himself.

The golden hued shuttle of the warmaster arrived to much attention and salutation. The warmaster was confident that this world would soon join their ranks of member worlds with very little effort on the federation's part. Aside from the A.R.S. Destiny, the warmaster's command ship, the Maelstrom, has arrived out of warp space and deposited its troops on the surface of this world.

"Warmaster Alexander, it is good to see you here" the base's commanding officer greeted.

"It is good to be here as well, commander" the warmaster replied. "I hope that 2 ships worth of troops is enough to take this world".

The commander gave him a proud smile, "Trust me my lord. The sheer firepower of our armies should be enough to "persuade" them from attempting to resist."

"Still" the warmaster said sternly. "The first and foremost rule of warfare is to never underestimate your enemy. I don't want the men to get overconfident. Now, on to more important things. I would like a report".

The commanding officer motioned to some men nearby, signaling to them to bring a table over to him. The commander then unfurled a recently charted map, showing the base's relative position to the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"We are at least 20 miles south of the closest section of the wall. There is very little of the civilian population in this area, although fire nation patrols have been known to patrol this area every now and then. I've ask at least 2 squads of Gardinian Doomguard to patrol the surrounding countryside."

"Isn't Doomguard a bit to much?" the warmaster asked.

"Trust me my lord; they are masters of terror tactics. One encounter with them and the patrols won't even dare approach within a mile of this encampment in the foreseeable future."

"Very well" the warmaster said, satisfied. "Anything else?"

"Yes my lord. There appears to be a buildup of fire nation troops amassing outside of the city's outer walls. Our scouts believe that they plan to move against us should we begin an assault against the walls."

"How many?"

"At least 2000 men, most of them are benders".

"Nothing we can't handle" the warmaster stated. "What I want to know is how many of them are garrisoning the walls?"

"That's the rub, my lord." The commander shrugged. "Because of those terra trains of theirs, they have managed to put at least 10,000 men, both of fire nation and earth kingdom composition, atop at least 5 miles worth of the walls."

"Still, nothing we can't handle" the warmaster said confidently.

"Are you so sure my lord" the commander asked. "That wall is probably at least 30 ft. thick. And those earth benders can build it back up faster than we can take it down."

"I would not be warmaster if I would not be aware of such things" the warmaster scoffed. "Trust me, the benders won't pose a problem, I have everything set up for the occasion."

"My lord, may I ask, why assault the walls by land when we could just fly the troops over the walls with transports."

"Because we'll be landing in a hot zone if we try that route without basic ground support. That is why the walls must fall first. Although, it would probably comfort you to know that a basic air combat drop is what I had in mind for taking out those benders."

"Who's gonna do the turkey run?" the commander asked.

"I've managed to get a squad of Crythanians from the Bazir Battlebike group to volunteer. Not to mention some Doomguard to shake the defenders up a bit. And if all else fails, I could send a binary of star legionnaires."

"Now THAT my lord is over kill" the commander laughed.

"Perhaps. Now tell me, what name have you chosen for this base of yours."

"Blackstorm base, sir" the commander stated proudly.

"A rather ambitious name commander, I hope that your troops live up to the name you've chosen for their base of operations."

"Trust me my lord; I intend to make this a campaign that won't be forgotten anytime soon."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the shuttle. After landing, the shuttle doors opened to reveal the familiar countenance of Delran La Ruel.

"Ah, lieutenant La Ruel, it is good to see you again" the commander said.

"It's nice to be around some hardware and high tech equipment again" La Ruel said with a chuckle. "I found the north to be a bit too cold for my taste."

"A rather strange thing for an Airolean to say, isn't that right my lord"

The warmaster looked at La Ruel, and although his helmet hid his face, La Ruel could tell that the warmaster was smiling underneath. "It is good to see you as well, La Ruel. How did the negotiation in the north go?"

"Quite well my lord, both the chief and the earth king have agreed to hold diplomatic talks with us if we take care of the "pests" problem that they have."

"Are they militarily ready?" the warmaster asked.

"Not just yet my lord, but if we re-take the earth kingdom, they should have enough to support us once we make our drive against the fire nation homeland."

The warmaster turned to the Blackstorm base commander, "tell me, do you have any naval units patrolling the seas to the west of here?"

"Yes my lord, the seas are practically filled with enough patrol boats, subs, and destroyers to prevent the fire nation from taking naval dominance. I've even taken the courtesy of stationing a Crythanian juggernaught on the main naval route to the earth kingdom's western ports."

"Good, then that pretty much settles it" the warmaster said. "I want all units that are slated for the siege to be ready at least 5 hours before the move-out."

"As you wish my lord."

The warmaster stared in the direction of the city walls. Even without magnification, his excellent eyesight could just barely make out the silhouette of the walls upon the horizon.

"May tomorrow be known as the day when Ba Sing Se falls to the might of a true army"

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter is going to be explosive. Trust me 


	7. Day of Reckoning

I've noticed that some reviewers are asking that more emphasis be put on the canon characters. Let me start by assuring you that the first half of the story is merely dedicated to detailing the opening salvos of this new war. I guarantee that the second half of the story will feature as much of the canon characters as you could possibly want.

* * *

He recalled the events that had transpired earlier in the day. How he had been ordered to assemble a small army just outside of Ba Sing Se's walls, and how he had discovered that their orders were to engage an invading army that was quickly approaching to within just 5 miles of the outer walls of the city.

He remembered the letters that he had written prior to riding to the front of the army to take command. The letters were written to various friends, relatives and superiors. But the most important set of letters were to be delivered to his wife. She was 6 months pregnant with his son when he had first left for the front lines, and that was 3 years ago.

He hoped to return one day so that he may hold the son that he had never seen. The letters were then bundled together and given to a courier. It was the duty of this man to ensure the safe arrival of the letters to the docks, were they would find a ship to deliver the mail to the fire nation homeland.

But alas, his attention now focused to the present, and to the battle at hand. It was pure and utter chaos. Commander Zhou had expected to face an army that would position itself neatly in a line along the horizon, taunting their foes and trying to coax them to do battle. But the instant his men had gotten within range of those infernal weaponry, they unleashed a storm of destruction across the battle lines.

His men struggled to close ranks with the enemy. They paid for this with blood and sacrifice, and many had fallen before they could get within range of the enemy. And even then, none of the swords, spears, arrows and fire bending attacks seemed to work against their foes. Everything they threw at them just seemed to bounce off of the strange armor that the enemy wore.

The fire nation tanks had fared no better, as most were annihilated by the titanic guns of the enemy's monstrous tanks. Those that did not get out of the way in time were crushed by the sheer bulk of the gargantuan machines. But the worse things were yet to come, for the enemy had kept their gigantic mechanical constructs in the rear. The battle walkers were like two legged tanks, except much bigger and with more fearsome weaponry. They would even sometimes pick up a tank or two and hurl it back at the commander's men.

The commander signaled for the cavalry to attempt a flanking maneuver against the side of the enemies left flank. The quickly traversed the battlefield at an angle, easily avoiding the enemies gunfire, but before they could make contact with the enemy, they had been cut down by saber wielding men atop long, two-wheeled vehicles.

Zhou was beginning to despair. They could not possible defeat an enemy such as this. But Zhou decided that the least he could do was to provide time for Ba Sing Se to set up a defense. Pulling out a scroll with hand painted picture of his wife, he held it close to his chest in a moment of farewell. He then signaled for his men to follow him.

He knew what he must do. An enemy such as this is obviously led by a great leader. The last thing Zhou would ever do upon this world is either to slay the head of this invasion, or at least die honorably in the attempt.

They had managed to avoid the enemy's gunfire and soldiers thus far, and soon Zhou found what he was looking for. Up ahead of him was a strange vehicle that seemed to float slightly just above the ground. The man atop the vehicle was clad head to toe in massive ornately detailed armor. He was extremely imposing, but that just made facing him all the more heroic and sweeter.

With a fearsome cry, Zhou led his retinue into a death or glory charge towards the enemy commander. With determination and fury, they attacked any enemy who dared to get in their way. Even the seemingly impenetrable armor of the enemy had its weak points, and with great skill and prowess, Zhou and his men exploited this weakness with grim ferocity.

Up ahead he saw some men atop the same strange two wheeled vehicles he had seen earlier. Upon seeing him approach, they began a charge, obviously trying to protect their lead. Zhou reciprocated the attempt with a charge of his own, and it was a catastrophic clash indeed. Several men from both sides were thrown off their mounts and vehicles.

Zhou was knocked off his saddle as well, but he had managed to dislodge the commander's leading bodyguard off of his vehicle too. Zhou pulled out his broadsword, while his opponent pulled out a rather cumbersome looking broadsword that seemed to crackle with strange energies.

Zhou took a swipe at his opponent, but the man quickly dodged out of the way, due to the fact that he did not sport the armor that most of the other invaders were wearing. The man brought his sword down on Zhou's left shoulder. Zhou's armor should normally have deflected the blow, but the energy surrounding his opponent's sword just tore through the metal as if it were cardboard. Zhou grimaced in pain as his arm was severed at the shoulder, but with steely determination he swung his sword at his opponent's side, the blade cleaved several of his opponent's ribs and caused him to stagger. With a might yell, Zhou swung the sword in a large arc, completely severing his foe's head cleanly.

He did not have time to savor this little victory though, for when he turned around to face what was approaching him, he soon found out that the hard part had just begun.

Warmaster Alexander Thant looked on with satisfaction at the scene before him. The battle was going well, a bit too well in fact. The enemy had no idea what they were up against, and Alexander's troops were wiping them off the battlefield faster than a Mobian dune runner could sprint. Standing next to Thant was his aide and personal assistant, Marcus Treyvor, a young and promising officer fresh from the military schools of Zhol.

Awhile ago before the battle had started, He had instructed the men to get just within firing range of the enemy and entrench themselves firmly into position. The plan was to force the enemy to try and close in on Thant's position, drawing them into a carefully layed out killing field.

From behind he could hear the roar of guns coming from the artillery batteries and battlemech squadrons. Treyvor had suggested that some mobile suits be brought in from Terra 117 to provide shock value, but Thant had told him that the current troop and equipment level was enough.

Off to his left, Thant noticed that the enemy had attempted a cavalry charge against the side of his left flank. Thant had assumed beforehand that they would try such a tactic, which is why he instructed the Bazir battlebikers to lay in wait at either of his flanks. The Crythanians atop the swift and deadly vehicles responded to the attack with a counter attack of their own, cutting down the enemy cavalry before they could reach Thant's battle line.

The battle would soon be won, Thant thought. Hopefully the fire nation would be sufficiently intimidated by what has transpired here, and opt for negotiating with the federation. If not, the battles to come would be long and bloody.

Thant was thoroughly studying the battlefield when all of a sudden Treyvor had taken some of the nearby Battlebikers and lead a charge off to Thant's right. Thant wondered what could have caused his aide to lead such a strange assault. He adjusted his helm to magnify his vision by a factor of 3. That's when he noticed that the enemy had somehow managed to circumvent his forces and attempt a cavalry charge against his rear lines.

Thant noted the heraldry of the cavalry group, as well as the ferocity of their assault. No doubt this was perhaps the command unit of the opposing force, attempting a risky yet courageous attack on Thant's own command unit. Within moments, Treyvor and his unit had impacted with the enemy commanders cavalry. Treyvor was knocked off of his bike, but the enemy commander had been dismounted as well.

Thant watched on as Treyvor fought valorously against the enemy commander. But his expression soon turned to horror when all of a sudden the enemy commander decapitated his aide's head. Thant screamed a resounding "no" as he began charging towards Treyvor's killer. He cursed himself for underestimating this enemy, perhaps one of the few mistakes he has ever made since his tenure as warmaster. If only he had brought along his star legionnaires, they could have handled this attack rather than Treyvor having risked his life to defend Thant.

The ground shook under the massive weight of Thant's sheer size and thick heavy armor. His genetic and cybernetic augmentations had made him into the man he was now, a large, strong, and extremely powerful telepath and warrior. A Warmaster was built for combat, and he intended to prove that point to the fire nation commander.

Within moments, he had made contact with his foe, and gave a mighty strike with his massive battle gauntlets. The energy field of the gauntlets magnified the blow that he delivered, sending the enemy commander flying for several feet.

The enemy commander got up and assumed a battle stance. His left arm was nothing more than a bloody stump, having been cut off by Treyvor's power sword. Nevertheless, Thant's opponent charged fearlessly towards the Warmaster, and gave a mighty swing of his blade. The blade impacted with Thant's energy shield, causing the enemy commander to stagger under the force of the feedback.

Thant used this opening in the opponent's defense to attempt an attack, but his opponent had quickly recovered and dodged his blow. Thant worked quickly to align himself with his opponent, but the much shorter and more agile man had managed to get behind Thant and hop on to his back. Thant's enemy then drove his blade into the mechanism of the power armor that Thant wore. Sparks flew as Thant's HUD indicated that several backup systems were starting to fail.

Thant decided that he was through playing around. Focusing his psionic powers, the very air around the warmaster began to crackle with strange energies as he brought down the fury of his powers upon his foe. The man was repelled from the warmaster's back by an unseen force, and was thrown to the ground.

Thant raised both his fist, as two sets of claws appeared at the end of both gauntlets. With swift and deadly precision, he drove his battle claws into his opponent's chest. The man heaved and began coughing up a small puddle of blood, finally giving out as he lay amongst the carnage of the battlefield.

Thant took a moment to catch his breath and regain his bearings. He then noticed something had fallen out of his slain opponent's breast pocket. He picked it up and examined it. It was a scroll, and upon unfurling it, Thant noticed the intricately drawn visage of a woman, adorned in a fine gown befitting the style of a noblewoman of the fire nation.

Thant rolled up the scroll and placed it into one of his armor's storage compartments. He looked back towards the body of poor Treyvor, lying upon the battlefield, with his severed head lying in the mud not far off.

Thant hung his head low and felt a sorrow that he had not felt in a very long time. He took it upon himself to try and avoid such needless slaughter against these people if he could help it.

After all, the man he just killed had a family, something that Alexander himself had lost before, but now yearned for the most in the desolation of this war.

* * *

This chapter will be the last that focuses on the invaders for a while. The next few chapters will be exclusively dedicated to furthering the story as is seen through the eyes of Suki and the Avatar. If you're patient enough, there will soon be a chapter where your vote could define how the chapter plays out, so stay tuned. 


	8. In My Dreams

Sorry for the long hiatus, but I had a hectic schedule during my Christmas break. Anyways, I'm back and ready to get this fanfic rolling again.

Also, fanfiction really needs to fix their document upload system, I cannot stress enough how much problems that thing has given me.

* * *

Aang and his friends were using their time up north to rest before making their way towards the fire nation. Even with this foreign invasion underway, Aang was convinced that this war would only truly end by putting a stop to fire lord Ozai himself. 

Just a while ago, they had sat down to dinner at chief Arnook's table. The star legionnaire that La Ruel lent to the chief was indeed an accomplished magic wielder. While they ate, he had performed wonderful tricks such as conjuring up beautiful swirls of light, with many various colors. He also told them tales of fantastic worlds beyond their own, conjuring up images to accompany his stories.

In the course of his tales, the star legionnaire explained how he had become what he was now. Of how he was selected from birth to join the ranks of the star legions and of the genetic manipulations he had went through to be able to master psionic and magical powers. Most people could not fully grasp what he was explaining, but were impressed by his entertainment skills nonetheless.

After their evening meal, Aang and his friends retreated to the bedrooms set aside for them. Aang was feeling rather sleepy, and quickly went to sleep upon laying on the bed. Deep within the peaceful serenity of his dreams, Aang encountered something that was definitely not a part of his sub conscience.

Aang dreamed that he was inside a magnificent white marbled palace. Looking out a window, he was surprised to find that the palace was floating high up in the sky. He began exploring the palace, but no one seemed to be at home. Finally, after traversing a long and richly adorned hallway, he finally found the entrance to what appeared to be a throne room. And sure enough, there atop the throne, sat a figure who merely gave Aang a smile as he entered.

"Welcome to my home, avatar Aang, I have been waiting for you." The man greeted.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Aang asked.

The figure tilted his head to one side, and gave Aang a quizzical look, "I'm afraid that that is not the case my dear friend, for I have much to tell you".

"Who are you?" Aang inquired.

"I am the ancient of the essence of air. And I have summoned you to my realm because there is much I have to tell you. Your world is about to go through an event the likes of which have not been seen in many millennia."

"You mean the invasion?" Aang said.

"No, it goes beyond that. Needless to say, the federation is merely a participant in a much bigger plot that is unraveling even as we speak."

"Then please, tell me, I must know of what you have to say" Aang begged.

The figure stood up from his throne and made his way towards Aang, stopping just a few feet in front of him, "then know this. That I am merely one out of perhaps what was once and untold number of beings such as myself. We were once a proud and mighty empire, but our arrogance was our undoing, and our home realm was destroyed by a great catastrophe of our own doing. Some tried to flee, but most were caught by the wave of sheer destruction that destroyed our empire. I and a thousand or so of my kind were fortunate enough to escape, but most of my people were consumed by the destruction that they themselves had unwittingly started."

"But what does that have to do with me and my world?" Aang asked.

"Close your eyes Aang and I shall reveal part of the story to you."

"Why not all?" Aang wondered.

"Because you yourself are merely a piece to the puzzle. To complete it, you must find the other 3 who wield the last pieces to the answer you seek."

The stranger continued, "now close your eyes, and open yourself to the essence of your native element, for it shall weave for you a tale of a fallen glory that was once my people."

Aang followed his instructions and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and allowing the very essence of air to suffuse his body. Soon enough, he could see it. The old empire of the ancients, an utterly grand and amazing domain that spanned across universes. Then the scene shifted, and he could soon see the wave of annihilation sweeping across the massive golden spires of their kingdom.

His focus shifted to a lone figure within the city. Judging by the armor and heraldry he wore, he was a warrior. The ancient waved his hand about, conjuring a portal with which he might escape. The ancient quickly stepped through the portal, emerging on the other side, high above the skies of the world that Aang now calls home.

But the ancient was not quick enough, and his essence was ripped asunder by the baleful energies that destroyed his home world. All that was left of him was his armor, which promptly plummeted to the surface of Aang's world like some fiery meteor. When it finally crashed, the impact from the energies still inherent within the armor was powerful enough to cause a tremendous explosion, leaving behind a massive crater.

The vision soon faded, and Aang found himself back at the palace of the air ancient.

"You have seen the first part of the tale, but to find the answer that you seek, you must search for the other 3 keepers of the puzzle pieces."

"How will I know were to find them?" Aang asked.

The ancient looked at him, and gave a confident smile, "It is more likely that they would seek you out instead, for fate has ways of bringing together those who have a shared destiny."

"But I have so many other questions for you. What If I need to know something else?" Aang worried.

"Fear not, young avatar, for you will have all the answers you need soon enough." The ancient said. And with that, a strong whirlwind surrounded Aang, lifting him up through an opening in the roof. Up he soared higher and higher, until suddenly, he awoke with a startle.

He awoke to find Katara shaking him violently, "Aang are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare" she said.

Aang looked at her, and gather his thoughts so that he could explain to her all that transpired, "I think we may have to change our plans" he said.

"Why?"

Aang gave her a concerned look, "Because the situation has gotten even more complicated".

* * *

That didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but hopefully I can make up for it in later chapters. Please review. 


	9. Departure

Sorry for taking a bit long to update, but you'd be surprised at the number of interesting things that have happened over here lately (such as the 2007 pyrolympics). But now, with all that out of the way, I'm ready to write again.

* * *

After lunch, Suki asked Kayron if it was okay to visit Patroclus in the infirmary. Kayron said that it wouldn't matter, he'd be out in a few hours anyway, but said that if she did want to see him now, then no one would refuse her request.

Suki followed the robot guide to the ship's infirmary. He led her to internment room 2, where Patroclus was. She entered the room, and saw Patroclus comfortably lying down on a bed. He was talking to someone else, but looked up at her when he heard her come in.

"Ah, Miss Suki, it was nice of you to come and visit. I take it that you were able to have a more familiar meal than the ones that we serve on this ship." He said.

"Yes I did, thanks for the gesture" she replied. "And please, just call me Suki; I'm not really an adult yet."

"Very well then, Suki." Patroclus said with smiled.

Suki took a good look at the man talking to Patroclus, "Might I ask, who is this man that you are talking to".

The man that Patroclus was previously conversing with stood up and gave a courteous bow. "Leo Heinemann at your service my dear lady."

"Mr. Heinemann here is an alchemist from earth 56" Patroclus explained. "Like your world, theirs is a world were ordinary people are capable of doing extraordinary things."

"So he is not a native of the federation worlds, just like me?" Suki asked.

"That is correct. He is here to replace Marcus Treyvor, who sadly was killed in battle against the fire nation."

"There was a battle?" Suki asked in surprise.

"Yes. A fire nation force was sent to intercept our army before it could reach the walls of the city you know as Ba Sing Se. needless to say; it was a disaster for the fire nation."

Suki couldn't help but show an expression of satisfaction. Now, it was the fire nation's turn to feel the sting of a major defeat.

Patroclus continued, "In a few hours, I will be released from the infirmary. And when I that happens, I must go down to the planet's surface, for there is something important that I must do."

Suki's face lit up upon hearing that. She wanted to accompany him so much. This was her chance to return to kyoshi and reassure her family of her safety. And at the same time, she could help Patroclus with whatever he is going to do, as a way of thanking him for being so kind to her.

"Please, take me with you. I can help you with your mission, since I know the lands of my world better than you do." She pleaded.

"My dear Suki, I know very well that the real reason you wish to accompany is so you may return to your home. But I also sense a true yearning to help me in my task, and although I hardly need your aid, I would not refuse your request."

Suki's face turned into a pure expression of joy, "Oh thank you so much Mr. patroclus."

Suki rushed towards him and gave him a big hug. All Patroclus could do was give her a friendly pat on the back, while Heinemann looked on in comedic amusement, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"And please" Patroclus stated. "Just call me Patroclus"

* * *

Sure enough, Patroclus was discharged from the infirmary later that day. Suki accompanied him to the shuttle bay. She was both excited and frightened that she was about to experience her first ride on a shuttle, given that she was unconscious during the first trip.

Suki followed Patroclus to docking bay number 12. Awaiting them was the pilot, and someone else. The man speaking to the pilot wore extremely large and heavy armor, with a massive gun mounted on his right shoulder.

"Who's he?" Suki asked.

"That is Damocles" Patroclus answered. "He was with the scouting force that happened to save you from the fire nation camp. He will be my bodyguard during this mission."

"You haven't explained to me what your mission is."

Patroclus gave her a concerned look, "I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. But in due time, perhaps I can eventually explain what is going on."

"Is there any chance that we can make a minor stop on Kyoshi Island?" She wondered.

"Why of course" Patroclus quipped. "In fact, I have envisioned that the first step in completing my task will occur there. There is someone I must wait for on the island."

"Who?"

"I will soon find out." He replied.

Suki decided that it would be best to just wait and see. Besides, waiting meant that she would be able to spend more time with her family before she accompanies him for the rest of the mission. Just then, she realized that she was still unarmed. Patroclus was one step ahead of her thoughts however and immediately pulled out a spare pistol, offering it to her.

"Erm….no thanks" She politely refused. "I'm more of a traditional warrior."

Patroclus accepted her refusal, and holstered the gun, "Very well then Suki, just wait here and I shall see what I can do."

He left for about ten minutes, and came back with a set of war fans, a traditional leather vest, and a small, flat, circular container. He held the container close for her to see, and opened it. Inside, she could make out small make-up tools and brushes.

"Thanks, I was hoping for something like this." She said as she began donning the armor.

Patroclus gave her a friendly smile, "your welcome. However, please note that the fans I gave you happen to be Akaviri war fans. They are slightly heavier than the ones you use on your world, but the metalwork is of superior quality. Also, the leather vest is enchanted, a souvenir from our campaign on faerun. We tend to keep several of these strange and exotic items in the armory."

Suki finished donning the armor, and started on her make-up. Patroclus walked over to Damocles.

"Are you ready?" Patroclus asked.

"I was born ready" Damocles stated, in a booming voice.

"Very well then, we shall soon be off."

When Suki finished getting ready, they boarded the shuttle. Damocles stayed in the shuttle's rear, docking his battlesuit within the heavy weapons holding section. Suki and Patroclus sat in the passenger section, where he had to explain to Suki the concept of a seat belt.

"Is everybody ready" The pilot asked.

"We are ready when you are." came Patroclus' answer.

"Alright then. Hang on to your lunch, we are dropping on my mark in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1……..mark.

The holding clamps released the shuttle, which began a rapid descent through the docking bay doors on the bottom of bay number 2. Suki had a look of absolute terror on her face, while Patroclus just sat calmly in his seat, giving her a reassuring smile. After a minute or so of free fall, the shuttle soon steadied itself, assuming a normal flight pattern.

"Remind me never to do that again anytime soon" Suki said after regaining her composure.

Patroclus undid the security locks on his seat's rotation mechanism, and pivoted the seat to face one of the viewing windows. He looked out at the open expanse of the planet below; contemplating on what to do once they get there. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. Upon closer inspection, Patroclus could make out a third ship, seemingly just having come out of hyperspace; appear near the L.F.S. Maelstrom and A.R.S. Destiny.

Soon, more ships appeared out of nowhere. Various ships of various classes and designs began appearing by the hundreds, coming out of dimensional hyperspace in ways that matched the different and unique dimensional drive engines of hundreds of different worlds, both from the core federation worlds and beyond. It was as if half the bloody crusade was present above the atmosphere of Theta IV.

Ships of all kinds were present. Zeonian, Mobian, Zhol, Dremen, and various other nations' ships from other worlds were amongst those that began appearing.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Patroclus shrugged. "But one thing is for sure. Your world, or something on it, must be very important indeed to bring a fleet of this size over orbit."

They both watched on, as more and more ships materialized out of hyperspace, filling the space around the planet with the makings of an unbelievably large armada.

* * *

Well now, things are starting to pick up. Please, oh please, leave a review if possible. That way, I'll know that my story is worth continuing, and also whether I may be going a bit too far with the story. 


	10. Kyoshi Island

Here's my next chapter in the story. After a few more chapters, I will be focusing once again on Warmaster Alexander. So any way, enjoy the read, and remember to please review.

* * *

The shuttle descended through the planet's atmosphere, burning up on entry, but protected by the shuttle's heat shielding. The shuttle came in low over the horizon, approaching Kyoshi Island from a south eastern trajectory. Soon, Suki could make out the silhouette of the island across the distant horizon. Within minutes, she could see it clearly.

"It looks so beautiful from up here" Suki exclaimed in wonderment.

"We should be able to see the village soon" Patroclus stated.

The shuttle approached the south eastern shore. They saw the village just ahead, but Suki soon gave shriek of horror when she saw what was happening below. Much of the village was in flames, with people fleeing as best as they could. Further up ahead, they soon saw the cause of such destruction.

"Fire nation!" Patroclus swore under his breath. "Pilot! You must land this shuttle IMMEDIATELY!"

The pilot nodded in agreement, and veered off hard to the right, landing in a field to the east of the village. Suki and Patroclus disembarked, while Damocles undid the latches that held his battlesuit in place.

After they had all exited the shuttle, the pilot took off. As soon as it left, Patroclus started moving at a brisk pace towards the village. Suki just silently followed, while Damocles adjusted the servo motors within his legs to increase his speed, allowing him to keep up with them.

"I don't get it" Suki said. "Didn't you see this in your visions?"

"My dear Suki, as I have stated, I am merely a battle psion" he told her. "Since I am not a seer, the visions I get tend to leave minor things out of the picture".

"You call this a minor thing?!" She shouted in frustration.

Patroclus stopped a moment and turned to face her, "I do not pretend to understand the workings of my visions, but I do know that unless you want to argue about it, we might as well hurry to save as many of your people as we can."

Suki calmed herself down in spite of herself, and nodded in agreement. She gave him a look of worry and fear.

"Please, help me save my village" She cried. "The fire nation took away my fellow warriors and friends, don't let them take my family away from me."

Patroclus looked at her, his eyes casting an eerie glow as his pupils went completely white. The air around him hummed and crackled with psionic energies. His hair flared about as he began pooling massive amounts of psionic energy.

"Oh I intend to do something" Patroclus stated in an eerie tone. "Today, I shall show the fire nation how a true warrior fares in combat. Damocles, prepare your self!"

Damocles verbally instructed his battle suit's computer to holster the rail gun. He then activated the energy field of his battle gauntlets, which were more effective in enclosed spaces such as the village.

"DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR" He shouted, touting his fearsome war cry.

Patroclus then charged towards the village, with Damocles in hot pursuit. Suki finally took hold of the initiative and followed after them. She tried to keep up, but Patroclus was somehow able to keep ahead of her, perhaps using his powers to hasten quickly to the village. Damocles at least had the benefit of his enclosed battle suit, and soon both he and Patroclus disappeared into the village.

Suki just kept on running, hoping to at least contribute to the battle at hand, when suddenly she saw and heard an explosion. She could hear the screams of fire nation soldiers in the distance. Upon entering the village, she saw Patroclus furiously battling the fire soldiers with his saber. He stuck out his open hand, and lightning leapt forth, incinerating several soldiers that did not get out of the way in time. A fire bender fired a bolt of flame at him, the shot just barely strafing the top of Patroclus' hair. Patroclus gave an eerie gaze at the bender that shot at him, the soldier soon shriveled to a lifeless husk before Suki's eyes.

Damocles was faring quite well too, since the swords and pikes of the fire soldiers could not penetrate his armor. Damocles smashed in the heads of two soldiers that were foolish enough to get close, and he spun around to grab another soldier, which he promptly slammed upon his own outstretched knee.

Suki sensed an attack coming from behind, and quickly ducked before a soldier could cleave her head off. She swung her war fans across the man's throat, and was surprised that it managed to cleave his head off rather than just cut his throat. Patroclus was right, these Akaviri war fans were somewhat heavier, but the workmanship put into them made them no less deadly. She charged another soldier, disarming him before dealing a death blow, and then she charged another, and another. She unleashed all the pent up hatred she had for what they had done to her.

Somewhere far off, a fire nation archer strung his bow, and fired it at Suki. It struck her square on the chest, but merely bounced off the magical leather armor, a small bluish flash appeared briefly when the armor was struck. She decided that it would be a good idea to remind her self later to thank Patroclus for the weapons and armor.

Damocles spotted the archer that fired at Suki. Before the man could knock another arrow into place and take another shot, Damocles held out his wrist and fired the attached Thunder machine gun, riddling the archer with high velocity Kaiser rounds.

After a several minutes of intense combat, the battle was over. Damocles pursued the remaining fire soldiers to the shoreline. The ships tried to escape, but most were destroyed when Damocles finally brought his rail gun back online.

Back in the village, Suki and Patroclus sat down on the porch of a burnt out house, trying to catch their breath.

"You fought well today" Patroclus complemented to Suki.

"But you did well yourself, and I think there are a few things I can learn from you" Suki replied.

Moments later, some of the villagers started returning. They cautiously approached, some marveling at their saviors for rescuing them, some weeping once they realized that so much had been lost. Suki raised her head to look at them, and soon saw two familiar faces.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" She shouted in joy, running to give them a hug. It has been quite long since she last saw them, and right now she was just glad that they were safe.

"Oh Suki, we're so glad that you are alright" Her mother cried out.

"I missed you both so much" Suki replied. "But why did the fire nation attack Kyoshi Island, now of all times?"

The village elder came forth to explain, "Ever since those strangers started patrolling the seas with their fleets, the fire nation has been moving their naval routes further south to avoid the blockade. When they came across our island, they told us that they intend to make it a naval base, and that we must surrender."

He continued, "Naturally, we refused. Without the Kyoshi warriors, we were nearly helpless. Speaking of which, where are the others?"

Suki hung her head low, a look of grief crossed her face, "I'm the only one who survived, and the rest were killed when we were ambushed by the fire nation princess Azula."

Several women in the group of survivors began crying in utter grief. All of them were parents of those Kyoshi warriors that were killed.

The elder bowed his head in mourning, but he soon looked up with a resolute expression, "The fire nation has robbed us of so much of that which we cherish. Tomorrow we shall hold a funeral rite for those brave warriors who gave everything to try and stop the fire nation. But for now, we must try and rebuild as much as we can."

Suki then remembered Patroclus, "There is someone…..actually two people, which I'd like you to meet".

She walked over to Patroclus; Damocles was just returning from the beach, the drawings of several fire nation ships were now added to the side of his rail gun. Suki motioned for Patroclus and Damocles to follow her. She brought them forth for the people to see.

"This is Patroclus and Damocles. They are with the strangers that recently began appearing. I owe my life and my dignity to their people for rescuing me. It was they that helped me drive off the fire nation from the island."

"Then we are in your debt" the elder stated. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you like. But as you can see, for the moment, we have no place to accommodate you."

Patroclus gave them his usual friendly smile, "I thank you for your Hospitality. But fear not, for I bear great powers. I and my friend here can help you rebuild"

"Then once again, I offer my thanks" The elder said, bowing.

Later that day, Patroclus and Damocles aided the villagers in the reconstruction. Luckily, while the houses may have burnt down easily, they were quite easy to build right back up. Patroclus, through the use of his psionic abilities, was easily capable of equaling the work 20 men in rebuilding. As for Damocles, he put the inherent strength of his suit to good use, lifting construction material that was too heavy to work on without the aid of levers or pulleys.

By evening, they had managed to rebuild at least 2/3 of the village. And that night, after a hasty but hearty supper, everybody was able to sleep under a decent roof. The next morning, the elder kept his word, and a funeral rite was held for the fallen warriors of Kyoshi. It would take a generation for the warrior order to recover from its loss. But luckily for them, Suki would be there to ensure that next generation of warriors will grow tall and strong.

* * *

Man, I really like how this chapter turned out, so I guess I might be getting better at this. The only snag is that my spelling and grammar checker sucks, and to think, I keep updating the damn thing. Anyway, hope you liked this one. Please remember to review this, as I am naturally curious as to how good it really was to you. 


	11. Assault on the North

I may have to slow down a little with the updates, since I've been put on tutoring duty, for my sister. But I will still be updating frequently, up until my midterm test comes.

* * *

Aang and his friends had left the north during the early hours of the morning. Tarrasque had seen them leave from atop the walls of the city. He had told the chief that it would be best for him to patrol the walls, since he could use the excellent view to spot an attack from afar. 

As for him guarding the chief's personage, Tarrasque assured him that he would maintain a mental link with the chief at all times, and that if he needed help, he would just merely have to think it.

Tarrasque had been patrolling almost all morning, and lunch would soon be served. He had just started to make his way towards the mess hall when suddenly, his HUD flashed a warning. The in-built long range sensors within his battle suit informed him that a mass of unidentified objects was approaching from the ocean.

He turned his head to face this unknown threat, and instructed his suit's computer to magnify by a factor of 100. His vision soon focused on a massive armada of steam driven ships. They all bore the fire nation symbol.

He quickly made his way to one of the guard towers, and sounded the alarm gong. All over the city, people quickly made their way to the nearest shelter, while men began flocking to the armory to grab their weapons.

The chief himself came atop the walls to ask his star legionnaire bodyguard what was going on.

"Why was the alarm sounded" the chief asked. "Is it a fire nation attack?"

Tarrasque pointed in the direction of the enemy fleet. Already, chief Arnook could make out the plumes of smoke that marked the presence of a large group of ships.

"They will be here in about an hour" Tarrasque stated.

"Then we must prepare" The chief exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"

"With your permission, I would like to be in charge of the defense of this city for the moment. That way, I can concentrate on saving the lives of your warriors."

The chief thought about this for a moment, and finally agreed to the legionnaire's demands, "Very well then, the entire army of the north is at your command."

Tarrasque nodded, and activated his graviton jump pack, hopping down from the walls, and into the courtyard. In a thunderous voice, he rallied the men to him, and requested for a map of the city. He brought forth the other commanders and captains, explaining to them his plan.

"You are to withdraw all you're men from the walls for the moment. The reason for this is because, once the bombardment begins, they would just be sitting targets for the fire nation artillery if they remained on the walls. Once the fire nation attempts to establish a beachhead, we will man the walls again, since they dare not bombard us with their men dangerously exposed along the walls."

"What happens once they establish a foothold?" a young captain asked.

"Then we will hold the walls until I give the signal to fall back, we will then make a second stand within the city."

Tarrasque continued, "Do you have a supply of metal beams that I can use?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do, we smelt them into weapons for our non-bender warriors."

"Bring them to me." Tarrasque demanded.

The men left, and after several minutes, returned with cartloads of metal beams and ingots. Tarrasque dumped the entire load of every cart upon the ground. Picking up 3 small beams, he used his immense strength to twist them into a mass of jutting and protruding metal. He continued until all the beams were consumed.

"Scatter these across the field, and position yourselves behind them." He instructed.

"What are they?" Someone asked.

"Dragon's teeth." Tarrasque stated. "They will hamper the movements of the fire nation tanks. That should tilt the battle in our favor."

Nodding in agreement, the men set about planting the dragon's teeth, and then, they set up much of their men behind them.

Tarrasque then grav-jumped onto the walls again, and no sooner than him having set foot on the ground, the fire nation suddenly began the bombardment. As he had instructed, the men waited behind the walls rather than upon it. As for Tarrasque, he would not just sit idly by, and he soon brought online his suit's entire complement of combat systems.

Soon a storm of micro missiles, blaster fire, and kaiser rounds screamed through the air. The fire nation crew aboard several of the closer ships ducked for cover as a barrage of gunfire struck down those who were too slow. Soon, the catapults were focusing their attacks against this lone defender. Whenever a shot did manage to strike Tarrasque, it just merely exploded harmlessly around him, his multi layered shields, psionic powers, and heavy armor protecting him from harm.

The water tribe warriors cheered, their morale rising with the hope that the star legionnaire would thwart this assault. But Tarrasque knew that the fight was not yet over. Although he managed to sink several ships with his psionic maelstrom, the landing craft were quite numerous, and would soon breach the walls.

The fire nation fired grappling hooks upward, and soon attempted to scale the walls. Tarrasque fired a flare into the sky, signaling for the water tribesmen to rally to the walls. The men swarmed across the length of the battlements, dislodging most of the grappling hooks, sending many fire benders and warriors to a watery grave.

But a blast from a planted fire nation blast-mine created a massive hole in the wall. If Tarrasque and his men did not withdraw now, they would be caught in a pincer movement.

"We must fall back" Tarrasque thundered. "I will hold them off until you manage to fall back. MAKE HASTE!"

Tarrasque grav-jumped to where the breach was and immediately opened a barrage of gunfire at the approaching fire soldiers. A tank managed to get through and soon unleashed a barrage of fire bolts that only managed to dissipate upon striking the legionnaire's armor. He resolutely approached the fire nation tank, and raised his powered battle gauntlet and brought it down with great force, crushing the tank into a mass of twisted and crumpled metal.

He soon heard a horn blow, signaling to him that the men had managed to pull back from the walls. He then made a fighting retreat towards the field of dragon's teeth, taking down as many soldiers as he could. Once he reached the field, he gave the signal for the water tribe to open fire with their ballistae.

The barrage of bolts from the water tribe's weapons managed to slow down the fire soldiers, but the tanks kept on coming. Once they arrived at the dragon teeth however, they grounded to a halt. Those that attempted to cross soon found themselves stuck upon the rows of bent and twisted metal beams. Tarrasque approached one of the stuck tanks and picked it up. With a mighty heave, he sent it flying over the walls, were it crashed into one of the fire nation ships waiting in the bay.

The fire nation then brought in its komodo rhinoceros cavalry. They managed to navigate through the dragon's teeth, and soon ran down much of the water tribesmen that made up the frontline.

Tarrasque had to act quickly, before the fire nation regained the momentum. Focusing the magical aspect of his inherent powers, he launched from his outstretched palm a multi colored ball of light that soared high up into the sky. Upon reaching a certain height, the ball exploded into an extremely bright display of multiple colors and eerie whistling sounds. The frightened mounts of the fire nation panicked and tossed off their riders, abandoning them to the vengeful water tribesmen.

The fire nation began a general retreat, and soon hurriedly returned to their ships. Tarrasque marched forth with the triumphant water tribesmen, who were shouting and yelling cries of victory and proud defiance.

Tarrasque activated his grav jump pack, once again returning to the top of the walls. He decided that it was time to finish this. Focusing much of his powers, he conjured a shower of burning rock to pummel the enemy ships. Victory was certain, and he realized that. Therefore, he thought it prudent that the least he could do was send the fire navy a going away present. Namely, by sending many of their ships to the bottom of the ocean.

After the battle, he sat down on the remains of a fire nation tank, and attempted some minor meditation to recover from the expenditure of so much power. The chief soon found him, and came to personally congratulate him for delivering the second major victory for the water tribe.

"You did an outstanding job out there. I will personally congratulate this La Ruel of yours should I ever see him again. I and many of my people owe our thanks and our lives to you."

"Don't give me all the credit" Tarrasque stated. "The death toll amongst your people would have been catastrophic if it were not for the aid of your men. Besides, normally I'm used to working in a two-man legionnaire group known as a binary. And this is the first time I've been tasked to a mission alone."

"And you did a magnificent job." the chief stated. "But what puzzles me is why the fire nation would mount a second siege despite the catastrophic failure of the first."

"I believe I have the answer." Tarrasque stated.

"Tell us then." The chief requested.

"Well, for one thing, after I spotted the armada, I did a mental reading of the thoughts of every man within that fleet. After sifting through many useless thoughts and information, I soon found the cause for this assault."

The chief moved closer and listened more intently.

"They are here because they could not cross the oceans far to the south of the North Pole. It appears that the crusade has managed to blockade the entry into the earth kingdom via the central ocean. The fire nation has been moving further up north and down south to try and get around the blockade."

"So they are cut off from the earth kingdom?" the chief asked.

"That is pretty much the case right now." Tarrasque answered. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to have dinner now, seeing as how I missed lunch."

* * *

I know that this chapter doesn't really advance the plot to much, but I had to introduce the character of Tarrasque, because otherwise, you may wonder why this unknown character would suddenly appear near the end of the plot without much back-story. 


	12. Dreams of Water

Oh thank god! My parents actually bothered to hire a tutor for my sister, so that means I could a lot more time to other things, like continuing this fanfic.

Also, I need to know, do you readers mind seeing minor characters from other TV series and media appear (remember, they are a part of the crusade, after all). But if you want me to keep this story as puritanical as possible, then I'd understand. After all, maybe some of you might think that Leo Heinemann (from the FMA universe) is enough already. Just include your opinion regarding this in your review.

* * *

Aang and his friends were resting atop Appa, who was calmly making his way to Kyoshi Island. 

"So let me get this straight" Toph asked. "We are going to Kyoshi island because….?"

"Just after I woke up, I heard it whispered in my head" Aang answered. "So I take it that Kyoshi island must be were one of the puzzle piece holders is."

"I don't know about this Aang" Katara interjected. "Do we even know who to look for?"

"I'm not so sure either, but we have to try" He answered.

Katara turned to look at the long expanse of ocean, and gather her thoughts. So much was happening in such a short amount of time. The fall of Ba Sing Se, The intervention by star faring strangers, and now this vision that Aang has about a greater threat.

It was all too much for Katara to take in all at once, and she decided it would be best to get some rest first before planning their next move after visiting Kyoshi Island.

When she awoke, she found herself in the middle of a lake, which was surrounded by a wall of gently curved cliffs. The scenery was quite beautiful, with elegant waterfalls gracing the earthen cliff walls. All around were tiny islands which contained lush green vegetation and breathtakingly beautiful flowers of various sorts.

She then noticed that sitting in the middle of the lake, was a small island with a magnificent palace in the center. The building was covered with numerous flowering vines and orchids. After a few minutes, the currents brought her to the shores of the small island.

"This must be a dream" She thought to herself. Stepping out of the boat, she made her way to the palace gates, and entered.

There seemed to be no one else at home, but upon further exploration, she stumbled upon the main chamber somewhere within the heart of the palace. There atop a throne made of seashells, sat a robed figure, who bore a scar across his left eye, and who had some rather long and unusually unkempt hair.

"Welcome to my home, O maiden of the water tribe." He greeted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the ancient of the essence of water. I have brought you here so that you may receive the next piece of the story."

Katara's face lit up with surprise. She would have not guessed that the next piece would be passed on to her. She approached closer to get a better listen.

"Are you ready to receive this gift?" he asked.

"I am ready"

"Then let us begin." He intoned. "First, you must seat yourself upon the ground. Then, close your eyes and open yourself to the ebb and flow of you native element. For it is the symbol of life and growth, and it shall impart to you the next part of the story."

She did as he instructed. After a moment or so of silence, a vision soon came to her. She could now see the crater where the remains of the ancient had fallen. Over time, the crater filled with water, and became a lake. Many millennia passed, and the mountains that once isolated the lake had now become naught but small hills, and many creatures came to populate the area.

Many of these soon found the lake, and drank from its waters, only to go mad with a searing pain coursing through their body as the energy inherent within the water overwhelmed them. When the pain subsides, they would leave, and in the course of their lives, strange things began happening. Many of the creatures that drank from the lake began to do things more complex than they had ever done before. Whenever the badger moles would attempt to dig, the earth would part before them. The herds of bison would soon soar across the strong winds of their mountainous homes. The giant winged lizards soon harnessed the power of flames as they soon became the dragons of legend.

Over time, humans soon found their way to the lake. The first humans to settle there were dark skinned and of a small frame and build. They drank from the lake too, and suffered the same fate as the other creatures that partook of the lake's water. However, the ambitious minds of a sentient being were beyond those of a mere animal, and soon, the inhabitants of that land managed to attain complete mastery of their environment. They had become a great and powerful race. Using their control over the fabric of existence to shape their surroundings into a mighty city, unparalleled by none save the home world of the ancients.

Many generations passed by, and soon a great famine struck the lands of men. The settlers of the lake were unaffected, since their mastery over matter and energy ensured that their lands remained fertile and lush. Soon, people from across the entire world flocked to join this magnificent empire, and to escape the certain death that drought would bring.

The civilization of the lake took these migrants in, for they were a kind and tolerant race. The newcomers pledged their loyalty to their host, and soon, a golden age began as the newcomers were allowed to partake of the lakes waters. This went on for many generations. That is, until a great malevolence appeared upon the horizon.

The vision ended here, and Katara was still trying to grasp what she had seen. It was as if a new revelation had struck her dumbfounded where she sat.

"And now, you have seen the second part of this tale, the third still awaits you once you arrive upon the island of Kyoshi." The ancient spoke.

"I don't understand, if we were able to bend anything before, why can't we do it now." She asked.

"That part shall soon be explained to you. But you must first seek out the two remaining piece holders. For now, I must bid you farewell"

"Farewell then." Katara said. "But who do we look for once we arrive on Kyoshi?"

"You are a smart girl, you'll be able to figure it out." He exclaimed. "Fate has a way of leading people with linked destinies together."

With that said, the entire palace began rapidly flooding with water. Katara struggled to stay above the swiftly rising tide, but was soon dragged under by the currents. She thought that she would drown, when suddenly she awoke with a startle.

Aang, Sokka and Toph acted quickly to prevent Katara from accidently falling off of Appa. When they managed to pull her to safety, she was breathing rapidly, and was sweating up a storm.

"Are you okay sis?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine" She said as she grasped for breath. "Aang, I saw it!"

"Saw what?" He asked.

"The next part of the vision" She stated. She then told them all of what she saw.

"Is it me, or am I starting to get really spooked by all of this?" Toph said.

Aang looked at Katara with an expression of concern mixed with confusion, "This story is starting to make more and more sense, but it still doesn't bring us any closer to finding out what all this has to do with me or the war."

"Not to mention that we have no idea as to who the next piece holder would be" Sokka stated. "It could be any of us, or someone else entirely."

"Well, in any case, we will find out once we reach Kyoshi Island" Katara exclaimed. "I hope."

* * *

That's a wrap. Remember to review, and please read the second paragraph up where the header is if you haven't already done so. Thanks, and see ya next time. 


	13. The Walls of Ba Sing Se

Someone commented that it would be best if I kept this story as pure as possible, meaning that I minimize introducing OC's from other well known universes (FMA, gundam, macross, etc.). Anyway, I'm hoping for at least 2 more opinions regarding this before I make up my mind on the final part of the story, where this decision will be important.

* * *

The crusade grounded to a halt before the massive outer walls of Ba Sing Se. The order was given for the army to set up a forward base of operations from which they could assault the walls. Warmaster Alexander Thant's prefab command shelter in the rear was one of the first things to have been set up.

He sent for one of the captured fire soldiers from the earlier battle, and instructed him to deliver a message to the de-facto leader of the city, if he ever wanted his freedom. The soldier did as he was told, and delivered the message to the commander of the walls, who in turn promptly delivered the note to princess Azula.

While Thant waited, a shuttle arrived from orbit, bringing Leo Heinemann to the field.

Upon stepping out, Heinemann quickly made his way to Thant with a pace that was obviously suggestive of some sort of urgency.

"Leo, it's good to see you, but what's the rush?" Thant cheerfully greeted.

Leo tried to return a smile, but he still had a hint of seriousness across his face, "It's good to see you as well Thant, but things have gotten more complicated lately."

"What's wrong then?"

"Do you know that there are at least a thousand federation ships in orbit at this moment" He stated coldly.

"A THOUSAND! What in the name of the Dragon star are they doing here?" Thant shouted in surprise.

Heinemann shrugged, "I have no idea. However, I heard that lord Dagon Jor of the Zeonian knights wanted to speak with you regarding this."

"It will have to wait; I've got a wall to breach and a city to conquer."

At around that moment, Delran La Ruel approached, drawn by the warmaster's rather loud exclamation, and by the quickly spreading rumor that a massive crusade fleet had appeared in orbit.

"What's this I hear about a legion of ships up in orbit?" La Ruel asked in a sharp tone.

Leo turned to look at him, and gave him a "your guess is as good as mine" expression, "You would not believe, they've got contingents and vessels from all over the federation worlds. New Republic, Imperium, Earth Alliance, Zhol, Dremen, and a whole lot more."

La Ruel gave him a quirked yet surprised look.

Heinemann continued, "Heck, the presence of the Shivago and the Macross within that fleet is already enough to scare the grit outta me!"

Thant interrupted, "Regardless of the reason, we must first get to the business of getting through this wall with minimal casualties if possible. I'm hoping we could knock down several 1-mile long breaches across the length of it."

La Ruel took a moment to think about it, "Why not just drop troops behind the wall?"

"Because, the area immediately behind the wall happens to be full of farms and villages, and these fire nation bastards did not bother to even let the people evacuate." Thant explained.

"Sort of like calling your bluff, isn't it?" Heinemann suggested.

"Possibly, but that won't stop me from getting through, so if we can't go over, we'll just have to plow right through, and take the villages, one house at a time."

After a few more moments of idle chat, all three continued on with their normal business. Later that day, Thant received word that princess Azula had arrived via terra train, to speak with the warmaster.

Thant sent for 2 of his star legionnaires. Their task was to act as a precautionary bodyguard for Thant, although it was rather unlikely that Azula could overpower the warmaster.

Thant and his honor guard retinue made their way to a point somewhere between the base and the closest section of the wall. On the horizon, they could make out a small group of riders atop strange half-breed animals. They noted that the princess was amongst the group.

Within moments, they had arrived within conversational distance, and the meeting began.

Azula gave him a cold sneer, showing her utter disdain for the warmaster, "I take it that you are the one in charge of this strange rabble?"

"You are correct ma'am, I am warmaster Alexander Thant" the warmaster replied.

"Well now, courteous aren't we" Azula commented sarcastically. "You're apparently not the boorish idiotic brute that the reports led me to believe."

"You would do well to learn not to underestimate your opponents, ma'am."

Azula's wicked smile soon turned to a scowl, "Nevertheless, you have not told me why you are here."

"We are here to incorporate this world into the alliance known as the Federation of the United Imperium. The leaders of the earth kingdom and water tribes have offered to think our offer over, provided we liberate their lands and put an end to this genocidal war."

"I should have known that it would be typical of those cowards to get someone else to do the fighting for them." Azula scoffed.

She continued, "So why did you request this meeting, did you lose your stomach for fighting and decide to come and play diplomat all of a sudden."

"No, I came to demand your surrender" Thant stated bluntly.

"That's a luxury that I will never give you." Azula said coyly.

Thant reached into his storage compartment, and threw a tied bundle of sealed letter upon the ground.

"Do you see that?" He thundered. "We managed to acquire these from a fire nation courier that was accidently killed by one of our patrols. Those letters belonged to the commander that led the ill fated attack against my army far to the south of here."

"So?" Azula shrugged apathetically. "What's your point?"

Thant's visor plate could barely conceal his loathing for this woman, "My point is, this man had a wife, and a son that he has never seen since the boy's birth. These are the people that you so carelessly demand the lives of. What mad cause has propelled your father to continue such an abominable war?"

Azula stared at him, locking her eyes with his, "Oh, I don't think you have much of a right to be pointing that finger of accusation at me or my father. You of all people should be able to recognize the similarities between your side, and mine.

"What are you talking about?" Thant asked.

"This crusade of yours sounds a lot like what my people are doing anyway. If anything, we are birds of the same feather."

"That's not true!" he protested. "We give these people a choice to join us, and we only ever resort to military intervention if these worlds were under unstable government."

"Which is also the situation on this world as well?" Azula countered. "The earth kingdom is corrupt, the water tribes are backward, and the air nomads have become irrelevant. I and my father are just trying to breathe life within this civilization."

Thant thought about this for a while. He realized that perhaps, just maybe, the crusade may have gone too far. How many people had they ever truly saved? Every time they intervened, they killed people that the intervention should have saved to begin with. All through Thant's life, he had known nothing but war, ever since the day the took him from his parents, and engineered him into the superhuman leader that he was now. Pulling out the scroll of the dead commander's wife, he tried searching for an answer to all this and he finally found one.

"You're honey coated lips have failed to sway me, oh serpent of the fire nation" Thant triumphantly taunted. "It does not matter whether the nations of this world join us or not, I will stop the fire nation's scheme of conquering this world. After all, if this war could last a hundred years, who knows how many more generations must die before it ends. I will do this, in the most bloodless manner that a learned warmaster can possibly accomplish."

Azula was visibly angered by the notion of being bested in the art of subterfuge, and not to mention the "serpent" insult. Arcs of lightning began appearing around her body. Her guards readied their weapons, while the warmaster's legionnaire's brought their weapon systems online. However, Azula managed to calm down. She raised hand, signaling her men to stand down. She gave the warmaster an extremely cold stare, and turned around to return to her mount.

"I'll have your head for this Thant, I swear it" She sneered.

"You would do best to look after your own first." He replied.

With the negotiations over, she and her retinue rode back to get aboard the terra train and return to the city. Thant and his honor guard walked back to the camp, where La Ruel and Heinemann were eagerly awaiting his return.

Thant removed his helm; the expression upon it told the two other men that things did not go so well.

"I take it that she was an absolute witch?" Heinemann joked.

"Please, don't complement her like that" Thant said jokingly.

Thant signaled for the captain of the artillery. The man arrived, standing at attention and awaiting the warmaster's orders.

Motioning to the wall behind him, Thant spoke, "Bring it down. Bring it all down."

* * *

Sorry for the "macross" reference, but it will be plot necessary towards the end. That is, unless 2 more people suggest otherwise. 


	14. Reunion

Sorry if I'm making you guys dizzy, but a true writer has to keep updating while the momentum and inspiration are still fresh.

* * *

Aang and his friends finally arrived on Kyoshi Island later that afternoon, landing in the middle of the town. Aang noticed that there were less people present than he first recalled, and some of the buildings looked a lot different.

"What happened, this place looks like it changed since I was gone?" Aang asked.

The village elder came forth and explained, "We were attacked by the fire nation recently, but we were able to fend them off due to the aid of off-worlders."

"Off-worlders?" Aang repeated in wonder.

"Yes, off-worlders" an unfamiliar voice stated from out of nowhere.

The one who spoke made his way to the front of the crowd. He was dressed in a traditional peasant garb befitting that of a resident of kyoshi, but his features were that of the space faring strangers that recently arrived on this world. Beside him stood a tall, muscular figure garbed in a recently made earth nation tunic.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Patroclus" He stated. "I received a vision regarding a hidden threat to this world, and it instructed me to wait for someone on this island. Apparently, I take it that my vision was referring to you."

"And who is he" Aang asked, pointing to the man beside Patroclus.

"This is Damocles, a member of the Crythanian battle order known as the Centurions" Patroclus answered. "He is my bodyguard and support during my mission."

Sokka interrupted, "So let me get this straight, you were also receiving visions just like we were?"

"That is correct."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" Sokka stated as he rolled his eyes upward.

At that moment, a familiar voice from behind Sokka spoke, "Hi there Sokka, long time no see."

Sokka turned around, and his jaw dropped when he saw who had spoken to him. There standing in front of him was Suki, whom he had thought lost.

"Suki?" Sokka stared in disbelief. "SUKI!"

Sokka rushed forth and gave her a big hug, tears streaming down his face. "I thought I'd lost you when Ty Lee told us about the ambush."

"I'm quite alright Sokka" Suki said, trying to comfort him. "But…….I am afraid I can't say the same for my friends."

Sokka looked at her with an expression of surprise, which quickly turned to a look of sadness. Aang, Katara and Toph hung their heads low, knowing that the loss of the other kyoshi warriors was a serious blow to the village, and a grievous pain for Suki.

Patroclus came forward, "I also am deeply saddened by Suki's loss. Coming from a military order myself, I can easily empathize with Suki regarding this tragedy."

"I can relate to that as well" Damocles stated. "The warriors of kyoshi have gained my respect, and they died as true warriors in the service of their nation. One day, the fire nation shall be made to pay for their crimes."

After a few more moments of silence, Aang looked up at Patroclus and asked, "You said that I was the one that your visions told you to wait for. So what do we do now?"

"Aang, tell him about our dreams." Katara suggested.

Aang then proceeded to tell Patroclus about everything. He told him about the dreams, the ancients that they met, and of the story that was slowly unfolding.

"Interesting, very very interesting." Patroclus stated. "You should consider yourselves lucky, for not very many people within the federation could boast of having been visited by an ancient, much less two of them."

"What do you know about ancients?" Katara asked.

"For one thing…….." Patroclus stated. "We have stumbled upon ruins that were once outpost for their massive empire. Always, we have found very little evidence and relics from these sites."

He continued, "But now, if my visions have not failed me, there is a real-life artifact on this world. Just think, a full suit of armor belonging to a warrior ancient."

"Is that the threat that we were warned of?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure, but I and Damocles intend to find out. The only trouble is trying to find the lake itself."

"Maybe if we find the remaining piece holders, we can find the location" Toph suggested.

"But we don't know who the next piece holder is, it could be anybody" Katara said.

"Do not worry, in time I believe that the next piece holder will be found." Patroclus consoled them.

"Mister Patroclus is it alright if we join you and Damocles in finding this lake." Aang asked.

"I see no problem in that."

"Thank you very much" Aang happily stated.

That evening, they all sat down to dinner. Patroclus explained to everyone of what the worlds of the federation were like, and of how on some worlds, magic and technology intermingled to create a society not unlike that of this world.

Sokka was more interested in talking to Damocles however, and was delighted when the hulking warrior told him a plethora of war tales, the scope of which was beyond anything Sokka had ever dreamed of. Sokka was also interested in asking Damocles how his battle suit worked. But before he could find out, he noticed Suki partially concealed within the bushes on the outskirts of town, signaling for him to come over.

Sokka walked into the forest looking for Suki, when suddenly someone ambushed him from behind.

"BOO!" Suki playfully shouted as she startled him. "It was nice of you to come over here and see me."

Sokka just smiled at her, and together they walked to a more remote part of the woods. They found a clearing, were the view of the moon was excellent. This seemed to upset Sokka however. Suki decided to settle this once and for all.

"Sokka, please, tell me what's bothering you" Suki asked. "I'd understand."

"No, please, it's complicated." He pleaded.

"Sokka, no matter what you've done, I've seen enough recently to be willing to forgive you." Suki explained. "There are many tangled emotions within you Sokka, and I wouldn't be much of an honorable person if I did not try to understand."

Sokka took one more look at the moon, and gave a big sigh. "Do you remember the tales they spoke regarding the siege at the north? And of the death of the moon spirit."

"Yes" She replied. "I heard that the daughter of the chief sacrificed herself to save the moon."

"The thing is" Sokka said. "She and I were starting to develop a relationship"

Suki looked stunned by what he said. Sokka turned his head away from her, afraid to face the one person whom he possibly thought he could hurt through his past actions.

"I'm so sorry Suki, I should have never returned to you" Sokka said tearfully. "You don't deserve a fool such as me."

He felt a hand gently caress his face. Suki stood there, with a friendly smile across her face. She was in tears as well, but not because of anger at what he had done, but because she loved him.

"Sokka, I told you that I would understand, and I'm sure she would understand as well. The thing is, she earned your respect, and you loved her for who she was."

"But I had betrayed you, by being with her" Sokka said.

"But you are here now, and I am here, and I am sure that she would want to see you happy again just as I would. That is why I would forgive you, for I have come to the point of understanding you Sokka."

Sokka wiped away his tears, and put his hand over the other caressing his face, holding it gently. Sokka looked at her, and saw that she meant what she said. At that moment, that little seed of doubt within Sokka vanished completely.

"Now kiss me" She demanded. He held her tight, and they both kissed under the moonlight. On that night, most people gazing up at the sky could have sworn that the moon had a smile across its beautiful, luminescent face.

* * *

I may like romance as much as the next person, but let me tell you, writing it was a bitch. After all, that was way more sugar than I could tolerate. Oh well, hope that the addition of the romance scene spiced things up a little. 


	15. Visions of the Earth

This has definitely got to be a record for me. Two chapters in one day, now that's an  
accomplishment.

* * *

They tried to sleep well that night, for tomorrow, they would have to plan their next move. However, one of their number began experiencing troubled sleep. Suki tossed and turned in her bed, with sweat running down her body in rivulets.

Within her sleep, she found herself in the middle of the desert. Right there before her eyes, stood a massive and ornate castle carved into the side of a mighty mountain. She felt drawn to it, and began climbing the long flight of stairs to the top. After what seemed like ages of climbing, she finally reached the gateway.

She entered, noticing that the interior was devoid of any occupants, just like what Aang and Katara had told her regarding their dreams. They had told her that the ancients were always seated at the heart of the structure, so that is where she went. Sure enough, she found the ancient that she sought, seated atop a stonework throne. He had a closely cropped and neatly trimmed beard, and he was of rather impressive build.

"Welcome to my home Suki of the earth nation. You have been chosen to receive the third piece." He greeted in a booming voice.

"I would have never guessed that I would be the next piece holder." She said.

The ancient laughed a hearty laugh, "Like the other two before me had said, destiny has a way of bringing people with intermingled destinies together."

"So how do I do this again?" Suki asked.

"Seat yourself upon the floor, close your eyes, and listen to the song of the earth, for it shall sing to you a tale of lost glory, and revival."

Suki did as he commanded, and focused. She may not have been a bender, but she too could connect with her native element, which was an intricate part of her heritage.

Just like the others, she saw a vision. She saw the civilization of the lake, getting ready for war. They were being besieged, by a Daemon of great power. The fiend had brought with him a host of lesser hell spawn, with the intention of acquiring the powers of the ancient as his own.

The race of lake dwellers and their subjects were not going to just lie down and die however, and they fought a bloody war to prevent the daemon from obtaining the power of the lake. But alas, they could not hold against the seemingly endless hordes of darkness, despite their great powers.

But there was one among them. A great champion that realized that the only way to vanquish this foe was to use the full, raw power of the lake itself. He stood on the shore of the lake itself, not sure whether he would live or die in the attempt, but nevertheless, leaving his fate in the hands of higher powers, he jumped into to lake. He swam deeper and deeper, his mind wracked with pain as the powers of the ancient flooded into his mortal body.

To this day, know one knows if he ever managed to find the heart of the lakes power, but when he arose out of the lake, he was a changed man. His eyes shone with a fierce light that held in awe anyone who gazed upon him. He went forth to battle the head of this infernal invasion, and he moved with a purpose that belied the seriousness this battle would have for the future.

When he found the foul leader of the daemonic host, they fought. The battle raged for an hour, with the advantage swinging back and forth between the two combatants. Until at last, the mortal champion slew his opponent. Although he was not powerful enough to destroy him completely, he managed to shatter his body, and cast his blackened soul into the depths of the earth, where it would be imprisoned for all time.

The battle was one, but at a great cost. The kingdom of the lake dwellers was shattered beyond recovery, and their subjects blamed them for the invasion. They claimed that the lake was what the daemon was after, and that it would be a source of many more wars to come. So it was that the people went their separate ways, while the people of the lake soon disappeared altogether, never to be remembered again.

As for the champion who saved his people, he would not stand idly by while his people needed him. Blessed with longevity due to the powers of the lake, he followed his brethren, watching their progress in restoring society in many far off lands. The people had long since shunned the use of the powers that was given to them, and soon, later generations forgot altogether how to bend matter and energy.

Many generations passed, and something amazing happened. Though the power within the people was weakening to the point of so few holding the ability to bend, there was still the spark of that power within many gifted individuals, and all they had to do was learn once more what was lost.

The creatures near their settlements provided the much needed inspiration. Soon, a few daring individuals befriended these creatures, and in return, managed to learn to control a particular element.

Benders soon became the elite within their society, with like minded tribes and towns banding together to form nations. That was when the four nations were formed. Many generations passed by, with society growing strong once more. It was at this point that the venerable champion of the lake finally died of old age. However, he would not abandon his people while they were just beginning to grow strong once again.

He had to guide them, and to prevent a repetition of the disaster that sundered the old kingdom of the lake. A tenacious soul such as his could not be denied this wish, and a few years later, a boy was born to the people of the water tribes. Although weaker in power than the original champion, it was discovered that he could bend all four elements, something that most others would not even think of trying.

Within him was the aspect of the champion of the lake, please that he could once more serve his people. When his current life would expire, he would appear again, in a new body, within yet another nation. This would go on till the end of time; he would guide all of his people, cycling through the four nations as does the year through the seasons. He would be a guardian amongst them, a watcher………an avatar.

The vision ended here, and Suki sat there, shaken. She had heard of what the visions were like from Aang and Katara, but she was totally unprepared for the actual experience.

"That is the most important part of the tale thus far, and only one of great fortitude could have stood to see such a revelation." The ancient spoke

Suki stood up, expecting to be whisked away soon, but before that would happen, she asked the ancient one last question. "The last piece holder, who is he?"

The ancient just smiled, "you have been visited thus three times, each through a different element, and the last piece holder's identity should not be a problem."

"He's of the fire nation?!" Suki asked.

The ancient raised his open hand, and a swirl of sand covered Suki. When the tide of sand abated, she found herself standing upright in her room, with Aang, Patroclus and the rest staring at her with mouths agape. She had been missing all morning, only to suddenly appear before them within a swirling mass of sand.

"What the hell is going on?" Damocles asked.

Suki explained to them what she saw. She also told them that the last piece holder would be from the fire nation.

"That's how this all started?" Aang asked. "How I started?"

"Just imagine" Suki stated. "We once all knew how to bend the very universe to our whim, but then we lost it all as a result of that war."

"Let's get things straightened out first." Katara suggested. "First we must think about which fire nation citizen is the most likely piece holder."

"Well, it seems to be people we all know." Aang suggested

"And they are all relatively young, no adults." Sokka offered.

They though about this for a moment, when suddenly, Katara's face lit up in surprise.

"Oh my god, I've got it" She shouted in a triumphant yet serious tone. "We have to get to Ba Sing Se quickly."

"Why?" Patroclus asked. "That place is going to be a massive battle field if it hasn't already. It would be madness to go there."

"You don't understand." Katara said as she tried to get her things ready and board Appa. "The next piece holder is ZUKO!"

* * *

Erm….okay, I am officially doing a "no comment" treatment for anyone who wonders why Zuko is the next piece holder. Also, DO NOT! Think that I would ever revive zutara; it is officially dead after the events of the second season finale. Also, please remember to review. 


	16. The World in Flames

This chapter should have been posted 2 days ago, but the internet was down across my neighborhood. Summer is fast approaching, and I will be spending much of it in the U.S., so expect an extremely slow update schedule for this fanfic during the summer.

On another note, I'm so frustrated with my Microsoft word. It is supposed to correct my spelling and grammar problems but it does the opposite, it actually wrecks properly spelled words and correct grammar. Oh well, just wanted to get that off my chest.

* * *

Half way across the world, Zuko was experiencing yet another night of turbulent sleep. However, this night would be much different. 

Zuko found himself at the foot of a volcanic mountain, situated on an island in the middle of a molten magma sea. Looking up at the summit of the volcano, he could make out a lone figure standing atop the rim of the crater.

Curious as to what is going on, Zuko climbed to the top of the volcano. He finally reached the top, soon discovering that the lone figure was a man, with long blond hair, and wearing a richly detailed sparring robe.

The man was doing various katas, shooting fire from his hands in magnificent jets of torrential flame as he went along, giving the impression of someone dancing.

"A fire bender?" Zuko wondered out aloud.

The figure stopped in mid-stride, and turned to focus on the newcomer. He turned towards Zuko, and gave a courteous bow.

"Welcome to my domain, O prince of the fire nation." The figure greeted. "No, I am not a fire bender, I am something more."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I am the ancient of the essence of fire."

"Why am I here?" The fire prince asked.

"You are here because I have something important to tell you" The ancient replied.

"Tell me what?" Zuko wondered.

"Do you know of the avatar?" The ancient asked.

"Yes." Zuko quickly answered. "I've sworn to find him and capture him, restoring my honor to my father."

The ancient began laughing out aloud; Zuko was visibly angered at being mocked. The fire prince was within moments of challenging this stranger to an Agni kai, when suddenly the ancient stared at him, his eyes aglow with a fierce light.

"Calm your self down prince Zuko" The ancient commanded in a strange and eerie voice. "I laughed not at your sense of honor, but merely at the fact that you yourself do not seem to know the bigger picture."

"What do you mean by "bigger picture"?" Zuko demanded.

The ancient stood there, quiet. After a few moments, he spoke, "For you to know what is going on beyond the confines of your narrow focus, you must first submit to my instructions. Only then can your questions be answered."

Zuko thought about this for a moment, not sure whether to trust this stranger or not. Finally, he nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." The ancient stated. "Know this, that you must take the fire within yourself, and kindle it with the very power of your soul. For it can illuminate for you the path to your destiny."

Zuko gave the idea a moments thought. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to follow the ancient's instructions. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but after a period of intense concentration, he finally saw it.

He saw the rise of the four nations, of how they had managed to forge mighty civilizations after the fall of the old kingdom. The avatar was always there to watch his people prosper, acting like an ever vigilant parent.

Zuko's vision then focused on a figure riding atop a tiger-puma, it was the legendary fire lord Agni himself, the greatest adventurer and fire lord that the fire nation has ever known. It was he who instigated the ideals of honor within the fire nation.

He was traveling across the earth kingdom, no doubt on one of his grand quests in the pursuit of knowledge and understanding. Zuko watched as lord Agni traveled to the mountains to the north of the earth kingdom.

Something was not right, for Zuko noticed that lord Agni's mount was panicking. Zuko soon discovered that the heroic fire lord had fallen through a sinkhole in the ground. The fire lord had fallen far, but was merely bruised by the fall.

He got up, and noticed that something was watching him in the dark. Something shrouded over him, and he flailed about trying to dislodge this invisible attacker. After a few intense seconds, the attack stopped. The fire lord was confused, but unharmed, and he swiftly made his way out of the cavern.

The vision ended here, but Zuko merely had a confused look on his face. The vision indicated that something had happened, but he knew not what.

The ancient approached him, and gave him the answer that he sought, "The daemon that was locked beneath the earth is a malevolent and powerful entity known as Kroguran. He was once a mortal, who made a bargain with evil deities for power. He possessed Lord Agni within that cavern, but he was not strong enough yet to control or even influence his host."

"What?!" Zuko shouted out in shock.

"It is true." The ancient stated. "He fed on the life energy of countless fire lords long after lord Agni's time, always transferring his essence to the next fire lord to inherit the throne, across many generations."

He continued, "When he possessed fire lord Sozin, he was strong enough to plant the seeds of malice and hunger for power within the fire lord's mind. That was the cause for the war, and were it not for you being cast as a weakling within the eyes of your father; the daemon would have eventually possessed you too."

Zuko stood there, shocked. He could not believe that his quest to restore his honor would have doomed his soul. Deep down inside he wanted not to trust the ancient, but the vision gave him the sense that the truth has been told.

The ancient noted the boy's concern, and stated, "The arrival of the federation has thrown the daemon's plans into disarray. He hoped to conquer the four kingdoms within Ozai's lifetime, and search for the lake of the ancient during Azula's future reign."

"But why tell me all this" Zuko asked. "What could I possibly do?"

"Seek out the avatar." The ancient told him. "What I have told you is the last piece of the puzzle, and it must reach the avatar if this world is to be saved."

The ancient then pointed to the outlying terrain, "This is what would become of your world should Kroguran succeed in acquiring the ancient's power. The world shall be engulfed in flames, and the four nations shall cease to exist."

Zuko looked at the hell blasted landscape, shocked that such destruction could be wrought against an entire world. He knew what he must do.

"Before you go, I would like to do something for you." The ancient said. He held out an open palm, and placed it upon Zuko's scar, and a bright yellow flame emanated forth, engulfing the scar completely. Within moments, it vanished.

"My scar! it's gone!" Zuko touched his face in disbelief.

"That scar of yours was given by your father as a badge of dishonor, but one such as you deserves no such thing, regardless of the choices you have made." The ancient stated.

The ground then started to shake, and it seemed as if the entire island would collapse into the sea of fire. The ancient quickly grabbed Zuko, and leapt high into the sky. Zuko was quite sure that they would both fall into the lake, but upon opening his eyes, he noticed that they were flying.

The ancient noted the look of fear on Zuko's face, and assured him, "Simple flight is but a mere parlor trick for an ancient, but you've got your destiny ahead of you, so I must now return you to your room.

The ancient accelerated to an unbelievable speed, and everything around Zuko just seemed to blur. Within moments, his consciousness slammed right into his body with the force of a hurricane making landfall, jolting him out of his sleep.

After a moment or so of sweating and heavy breathing, he finally recalled all that he had seen.

"I've got to find uncle." He said to himself.

* * *

If there are any questions as to whether or not an ancient is available as a party magician, I'm all ears. LOL 


	17. Reconquest

Here is the next installment of my fanfic. We are already pretty much halfway through the story, and hopefully I can get it done before summer vacation. Please remember to review.

* * *

The titanic guns of the federation pounded away, punching massive holes in the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. however, every time the shells managed to punch a breach into the wall, the earth benders on the other side would repair it faster than it could be brought down. 

Thant watched as massive mounds of rock and stone slid back into place, reinforcing the wall time and again. At the rate things were going, the crusade would expend all of its ammo just trying to take down the wall. Grav-cannon artillery was out of the question, since the risk of civilian casualties would be too high.

Instead, Thant would have to rely on the back-up plan he formulated earlier back at Blackstorm base. The key to taking the wall was the earth benders. Without them, the wall would surely fall in due time.

Somewhere off to the left of the battlefield, two dropships hovered over a section of the wall. One of the ships opened up its rear doors, dropping a squad of Bazir battle bikers atop the fortifications. The other ship dropped off a unit of Gardinian Doomguard onto the ground just behind the wall.

Their mission is to make a precise strike against the defenders, taking down enough of the earth benders so that the wall could not be repaired so quickly. The battle bikers sped off, sweeping away all opposition with their co-axial Thunder guns.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Sergeant Garyx of the Gardinian Doomguard led his men to make an assault against the benders just behind the walls. When they got within range, they opened up a barrage of gunfire from their spike rifles, impaling whole swathes of men upon the high velocity kaiser-metal stakes.

Garyx himself totted a heavy and cumbersome Vorpal cannon, using it to decapitate his opponents with salvo of rapid spinning warp blades.

"This is a fucking turkey shoot!" Garyx yelled out. "Don't these fools know how to mount a proper defense?"

"These earth benders are such pushovers." Private Dirk stated. "No wonder the fire nation managed to win so easily."

Sgt. Garyx looked up at the walls, and noted that the battle bikers were having just as much success as they were in sweeping the walls clean of benders. Just then, Garyx heard a scream from behind; it sounded like Private Harko's voice.

Garyx saw the men trying to shoot at a really swift and nimble girl, who was hopping around and back flipping like crazy. She approached one of the men, and gave him a few swift jabs in between the joints of his armor. The man immediately fell to the ground, completely limp.

Off to Garyx's right a black haired girl in long robes was running parallel to the squad of Doomguard, throwing a barrage of knives at the men. Her accuracy was unbelievable, with the strikes finding weak spots in between the seams of the mens armor. Several men were quickly wounded, and Private Dirk took one in the throat, and was killed instantly.

Never in his ten years of service as a Doomguard did Garyx ever consider that they, the masters of terror warfare, would soon be the ones panicking. Sucking up his pride, he yelled out for a general retreat, if such a thing was possible in this mess.

Meanwhile, up atop the walls, Sergeant Keranyon of the Bazir battle bikers was not naïve of the situation developing below.

"What's happening sarge?" A biker asked. "Garyx and his boys get into some trouble?"

Keranyon watched on, and shook his head in disgust. Things were getting ugly fast, and he had to do something about it.

"Those Doomguard are such pansies whenever the tables turn on em." Keranyon stated.

"Follow me boys." He commanded. He sped off, with the other bikers following close behind.

They rode to a section of the wall which had a nicely formed roof, supported by some massive columns. A lot good use that would be now, since the roof that the columns should have supported was blasted off by a howitzer shot.

Keranyon stopped just in front of one of the columns, and quickly, he punched in a set of commands into his bike's console. The computer brought up the stowed plasma cannon, with which Keranyon promptly fired a shot at the column. The stone pillar's base was blown off, causing it to fall onto the rim of the fortifications, creating a ramp for the bikers to jump off of.

Keranyon then led the men atop the newly formed stone ramp, and they and their bikes leapt off the fortifications, plummeting to the ground behind the walls. Thankfully, the shock absorbers on their bikes were second to none, and the long fall only jolted them for a second or two.

The bikers rode fast and hard, trying to get to the Doomguard and save as many as they can. The black-haired girl noticed the newcomers approach, and she released a flurry of throwing knives at them. They were traveling too fast however, easily avoiding the knives thrown at them.

When they finally got to the Doomguard, they did not even bother to slow down. Instead, they leaned over to either side of their seats, and grabbed the wounded Doomguard off of the ground. Garyx and the rest of his men were at first confused, but soon realized that they had been hoisted onto the back part of the bike seats.

With the survivors of the Doomguard rescued, the bikers sped off the field, making an unfortunate, but heroic, retreat.

Meanwhile, Delran La Ruel was observing the assault the whole time from his observation post. He knew from intelligence reports that the two deadly assailants were Azula's close friends, Mai and Ty Lee.

La Ruel flipped open his Com-console, and spoke to Thant, "We seem to have developed a complication with our plan."

"I know, I was watching the developments myself." Thant replied. "It seems I will have to do this the hard way. Time for plan B."

Thant pressed a button on the side of his helm, and contacted his flagship, The Maelstrom.

"Thant to Maelstrom, Come in." Thant hailed.

"This is Maelstrom to Thant, We copy, over."

"Initiate Plan B Maelstrom, one binary, equipped with assault class anti-infantry loadout and beacon rounds." Thant commanded.

Up in the sky above the battlefield, a single drop pod came hurtling through the sky. It crashed somewhere near where the Doomguard were assaulted, and out of the pod, stepped two massive and heavily armed star legionnaires.

Bahamut and his binary partner, Tlaloc, were there to finish what the battle bikers and Doomguard started, although their approach to the situation would be radically different.

"Combat sytems online, executing mission parameters." Bahamut stated.

"Reports indicate that opposition is still high near the objective site, exercise caution." Tlaloc warned.

The two legionnaires plodded towards the objective, opening up a furious salvo of gunfire at anyone or anything foolish enough to get in their way. They slowly made their way to the objective site, and soon encountered Mai and Ty Lee.

"Those are the two that bloodied the Doomguard unit a while earlier." Bahamut said. "We shall avenge them."

Mai and Ty Lee reacted quickly, running around the sides of the legionnaires, trying to flank them. Ty Lee ran quickly, and flipped onto the back of Tlaloc, and quickly jabbed in between the seams of his armor. Unfortunately, the armor was secured tightly, and all she managed to do was bruise her hands striking his dense adamantine plating.

She then felt herself being lifted up, but the man wasn't touching her. She looked down, and saw the man's visor glowing with a strange light, arcs of energy crackling around him, as he lifted her with telekinetic forces. She was held up there, helpless, and the legionnaire quickly gave her a backhand slap, knocking her out.

Bahamut faced off against Mai, with the young assassin throwing everything she could against her much larger opponent. The legionnaire held out his outstretched palm, and the daggers stopped just in front of him. He flicked his hand in a strange gesture, and the knives came hurtling back towards Mai. She tried to get out of the way, but was quickly pinned to a tree by her own knives.

Bahamut picked up a discarded fire nation sword, and twisted it around both of Mai's hands, creating a set of impromptu handcuffs.

Bahamut signaled for Tlaloc to come over, "These two women are close friends of the fire princess. They would make excellent bargaining chips, or at the very least, act as a good source of information."

Tlaloc nodded in agreement, and quickly went to fetch the unconscious Ty Lee. He returned, and picked Mai up. With both women in tow, He grav-jumped back to Thant's command shelter.

As for Bahamut, he still had one last thing to take care of. Despite Thant's reluctance to use the terrifying power of the grav-cannons, there was no other choice left; this siege had to end now.

Bahamut raised his wrist, and fired several beacon rounds deep into several sections of the wall. With this done, he soon activated his grav-pack, and joined Tlaloc back at the field HQ.

Moments later, a barrage of shells came crashing down on the sections marked by the beacons. The grav-field generators within the shells activated, generating a field of gravity so intense, that it simply crushed the walls into fine dust. As for the earth benders and fire soldiers manning the walls, well, suffice to say, its best not to describe what happened to them.

Federation troops began pouring in through the breach. Thankfully, none of the farms or town buildings were anywhere near the radius of the grav-shells, and the fire nation swiftly retreated, allowing the federation soldiers to secure the village and its inhabitants.

Thant looked on, thankful that the villagers were safe despite his gamble. He looked upward, and noticed that thousands of space marine drop pods were falling near the city of Ba Sing Se itself. La Ruel was right; a sizable portion of the crusade was in orbit above the planet. Thant wondered what could have brought such a large force to this world. One thing was for sure, when Lord Dagon Jor arrives, Thant would soon find out.

* * *

Well, that officially ends the halfway mark of the story. There are probably only a dozen chapters left before this story is complete. Remember, please review. 


	18. Escape

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic thus far; you have encouraged me to see this fic through. Big thanks to everyone.

Second, I just want to know, do you think I should change the name of my fanfic. Now that it has evolved past a one shot, I was thinking of changing the name. What do you think?

* * *

Iroh sat within his cell, meditating, and reflecting on his nephew's betrayal. How could he have foreseen such a turn of events, that the change within his nephew masked a deep and deceptive schism within.

It would break princess Ursa's heart to see her son like this. But deep down inside, Iroh did not lose hope for his wayward nephew. It is up to Zuko to reflect on what he has done, and to decide whether or not he has made the right choice.

Iroh heard someone approach the prison door. He heard a scuffle break out among the guards and someone else, and then all went silent. The prison door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed in surprise. Zuko rushed forward, and gave his uncle a hug. Iroh could hear the boy crying, as if the regret of betraying his uncle was paining him so.

Iroh held him at a distance, to speak with him face-to-face. What he got instead was a big surprise, "ZUKO! Your scar, it is gone. What happened?"

"It's a long story uncle." Zuko answered. "Come on, we've got to get out of here and find the avatar. There is something important that I have to tell him."

Iroh followed his nephew, bewildered by the sudden change that came over the fire prince. The sudden decision to seek out the avatar and speak with him came as a surprise as well.

They quickly fled the palace, avoiding members of the Dai Li as they made their way to the city stables. When they arrived, Iroh found Jin waiting for them, atop a Buffalo-Ox driven wagon.

"Come on, we've got to hurry." Jin urged.

"Thanks for helping us Jin." Zuko thanked her.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you managed to get around to helping your uncle."

They hid under the covering of the wagon, while Jin drove the beast towards the gates. To her dismay, she noticed that the guards were searching the cargo of every wagon exiting the city. The escape of Iroh from the prison must have been discovered.

Jin bent low near where Zuko and Iroh were hiding, "Listen, I can get us out of here, but I'm going to need your help."

She told them her plan. Zuko nodded in agreement, and started a small fire near the back end of the wagon. It was a risky maneuver, but no one would get in the way of a flaming, out-of-control wagon.

"FIRE! FIRE! Out of the way!" Jin yelled, while secretly coaxing the Buffalo-Oxen to go as fast as they can.

The guards ran out of the way, with the wagon speeding right through the gates. When the wagon had gotten far enough, Jin unhitched the Buffalo-Oxen from the wagon, and told everyone to jump for it.

The wagon crashed into a nearby tree, but Jin and the rest were safe. Zuko and Iroh dusted themselves off, and thankfully were not singed by the fire they started.

"You guys had best be going now." Jin suggested. "Soon, they will come to find out if I'm alright, and it would be urgent to put as much distance between you and them before they get here."

"Once again, thanks for everything Jin." Zuko said.

"Your welcome, I hope to see you again Zuko." Jin replied. "And thanks for telling me the truth."

"What truth?" Iroh asked.

"That you and him are fire nation fugitives." Jin answered.

Iroh looked at his nephew in surprise, but he could tell that this fine young woman cared not about one's nationality. She could have turned them in, yet chose to help them instead.

Zuko and Iroh were just starting to leave, but Jin caught up with them, giving them some provisions for their journey. Before she left, she gave Zuko a big kiss on the cheek. He was visibly blushing, and trying to hide it.

Zuko and Iroh journeyed south, trying to reach one of the outlying towns. They had entered a sparse forest, when suddenly; a mound of rock engulfed the both of them. Dai Li agents began appearing from behind the rocks and trees.

"Did you really think that the girl could hide you from us?" The leader of the Dai Li scoffed. "Princess Azula would be so disappointed that her brother continues to act like such a failure."

"If anything, it is you who is the failure." Zuko countered. "You couldn't even stay loyal to your own king."

"The Dai Li never follow weaklings." The Dai Li leader sneered. "Take them away."

At that moment, they heard a Dai Li agent scream for help. The man was levitating above ground, held up by some unseen force. Suddenly, the agent was forcefully thrown against the trunk of a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Patroclus suddenly stepped out of the bushes, wielding a saber in one hand, and firing arcs of lightning from the other. From all other sides, Aang and his friends appeared, ambushing the Dai Li agents.

Damocles popped out from behind a rock, making his way towards Zuko and Iroh, smashing aside Dai Li agents as he went along. When he got there, he raised his fist, the energy field surrounding his gauntlets activated, allowing him to smash apart the rock effortlessly.

Zuko and Iroh did not hesitate for a moment, and soon joined the avatar in battling the Dai Li. Heavily outmatched; the Dai Li were soon either killed or incapacitated.

Iroh came forth towards the avatar, and gave a courteous bow, "I thank you for helping us out of that situation."

Aang himself bowed in reply, "That was for helping us escape from Azula back at the city. It's a good thing we left Kyoshi Island rather early, otherwise we would have been too late."

Katara approached Zuko. She was still angry over his betrayal back in the cavern. Her expression soon softened, when she noticed something different.

"Zuko! What happened to your scar?" Katara asked.

Zuko then explained everything to Aang and the rest. Patroclus sat there, in deep thought over the now completed tale.

"It is now clear why this war was started. Kroguran seeks control over this world, so that he may search for the lake unhindered."

"He must be stopped." Aang stated. "We must find this lake first."

"But how?" Sokka asked. "We don't even know where to look."

Patroclus approached Zuko and said, "I believe that the ancient gave you something that may be of help to us."

"Aside from healing my scar, he did nothing else." Zuko replied.

"Oh Really?" Patroclus chuckled. "Search your pocket."

Zuko searched through all of his pockets. When he got to his right pants pocket, a scroll popped out."

Aang picked it up, and read it to them. It was a children's story scroll, about the legend of the ghost witch.

"Why would an ancient give me a lousy children's scroll?" Zuko irritably asked.

Patroclus thought about this for a moment, and a moment later, he came to a conclusion, "It is settled then, we must ride further west to the location stated in the scroll."

"But why?" Zuko asked.

Patroclus just gave him a quizzical look, "You see, my dear friend, the next step in this strange quest lies within the mountainous forest to the west……..and with the ghost witch herself."

* * *

Okay, I know there are not many fanfics out there with avatar TCG characters in them. So basically, I would like to be the first. They have so much potential.

You hear me Nick? Please put those characters in season three. I'm tired of there being only one airbender, so please put another, even if it's a ghost.


	19. The Last Elder

Just recently watched night at the museum. It was a very good film, easily entertaining and with a family friendly atmosphere.

(!!IMPORTANT!!READ!!) Just to give you a heads up, there will soon be a newly introduced character by the name of Tormakir. I just want to stress that this is NOT an insertion of a Gary Stu. Instead, it transpired that one day, I decided to change my pen name (the old one was kind of lame), and so I decided to use the name of my OC. Just wanted to get that issue out of the way.

* * *

Aang guided Appa towards the western mountains, where Patroclus claimed that the next step in stopping Kroguran would be found. They passed by the earth kingdom capital, and were surprised to find it under a massive siege. 

"My, just look at all those soldiers storming the city!" Katara exclaimed. "There must be thousands assaulting the capital."

Patroclus noted that a large portion of the invading army was made up of space marines; more specifically, from several well known battle chapters. Since the A.R.S. Destiny and the Maelstrom did not carry any space marine contingents, it was safe to assume that they belonged to the fleet that recently appeared.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Aang asked.

"They are space marines, Aang." Patroclus answered. "They have more than enough men to take the city, and we've got more important things to do."

Accepting Patroclus' advice, Aang continued piloting Appa onward towards their destination. When night approached, they set up camp.

"Get some rest." Patroclus suggested. "We've got to set off again tomorrow."

Aang layed down on his sleeping mat, and dozed off. But yet again, his sleep was troubled. Despite having received all the pieces of the puzzle, there was still yet one figure that had something else to say to the young avatar.

Aang awoke at the gates of a massive fortress made of a gold hued material. It was more beautiful than anything Aang had ever seen before. He suspected that an ancient waited within, and entered. What he found instead gave him a surprise.

There was not just one, but many ancients within the fortress. Most were in their armor, but others wore simple robes while scurrying about their business. Some of them stopped to take notice of the newcomer, but their expressions and mannerisms suggested that his arrival was expected.

Aang looked up ahead at the end of the hall. There atop a magnificent throne, sat an ancient whose grandeur outstripped all others. His skin gave off a faint golden glow, and his armor was the most richly detailed. He had a very youthful and handsome countenance. He motioned for the avatar to come forth.

"I welcome you to my home, avatar Aang." The ancient greeted. "I am Lord Tormakir, last surviving elder of the ancients."

"Where am I?" Aang asked.

"You are deep within the Eternity Fortress, a sanctuary situated within a pocket universe of my own creation."

"May I ask why I am here?" Aang inquired.

"You are here because a certain friend of mine promised that your questions would be eventually answered." Tormakir told him. He nodded at the ancient of air, who simply bowed and smiled in reply.

"Then may I ask who exactly Kroguran is anyway?"

"Just as Patroclus stated, He was once a man that made a pact with a great daemon for power in exchange for his soul. In due time, Kroguran grew strong enough to overthrow his master and assume his daemonhood." Tormakir replied.

"So now he wants the powers of the lake as well." Aang surmised.

"That is correct young avatar, and should he succeed, he will attain virtual godhood."

"There is something else I want know." Aang asked. "Who exactly was that ancient that owned the armor that fell into the lake?"

Tormakir's expression hardened a bit, as if he was affected by Aang bringing up the topic, "The armor belonged to a famed and celebrated hero of the old empire. Back then, we did not see the necessity for names, since we recognized individual ancients on sight. Nevertheless, he had the given title of "God slayer"."

"God slayer?" Aang repeated quizzically.

"Yes, he was called the God slayer because that is basically what he adopted as his personal quest. This is not the supreme god he was after mind you, but instead, he sought and slew many lesser deities."

"Why?" Aang wondered.

"Because he wanted to prove that ancients were beyond the power of deities. However, he knew when a fight was beyond his capabilities, and he was one of the few ancients that did not agree with the council in implementing the grand ritual."

"What grand ritual?" Aang asked.

Tormakir frowned, and although he swore never to speak of that fateful day, he went ahead and answered the avatar's question.

"My people had always been arrogant and sure of themselves." Tormakir spoke. "We conquered every realm that we crossed into, laying waste to whole universes. But no matter how many worlds we conquered, the multiverse was nigh infinite."

He continued, "But the elder council had a plan. A specially crafted ritual would bring all of creation under the control of the ancients. But this plan did not sit well with a certain being that was more powerful than all others. Some say that he was indeed the creator of all that exist, and it was he who caused the ritual to backfire."

Aang interrupted, "So that wave of destruction that engulfed the city; that was the ritual backfiring on them?"

"Yes." Tormakir answered. "But not all ancients were destroyed. Some were on the battlefront at the time, and were merely weakened and confused by the feedback from our home world's destruction. Others listened to me, and we went into hibernation until the chaos from our empire's collapse had abated. We located and recovered all of the ancients that were on the battlefront, and they had no choice but to follow me, the last member of the elder council."

Tormakir and the rest of the ancients who were listening hung their heads low, "Alas, that was the end of our empire, and that shall be the fate of all empires that continue to act with such arrogance."

"May I ask something?" Aang asked. "If you adopted names after the fall of your empire, then what are the names of those who visited me and my friends?"

As if to answer his question, the ancient of Air stepped forth, "I am Faluaith; my name was given to me by the people of Karith, of whom I am a friend of. My name means "sky rider"."

The ancient of water stepped forth, "I am Baraketh; my name was taken from an Atlantean word meaning "ocean lord"."

The ancient of earth then approached, "I am Balgado; my name comes from a Taborite word meaning "strong as rock".

Lastly, the ancient of fire stepped forth, "I am Riuld; it is the Skyran word for fire. They are a hotheaded folk, excellent company for one such as me."

"Funny, I would have thought of you more as an airhead." Balgado jested. The other ancients broke out into laughter, except Riuld of course.

"Nice names." Aang stated.

"When an ancient selects a name for himself, He must select one which fits with his individuality completely." Tormakir explained. "There are many more ancients, a thousand in all, but it would strain your memory to remember all of their names."

"Then that finishes my questions." Aang said.

But suddenly he remembered, "Wait! I really must know. What does the ghost witch have to do with finding the lake?"

Tormakir stroked his chin, and told him, "In life, she was the only person to set eyes on the lake itself. At least, the only modern person to set eyes on it. Only the souls of the long departed dead have the same knowledge."

"So she could lead us to the lake?" Aang asked.

"Yes."

Aang's face lit up. Patroclus was right, once they ask the ghost witch where the lake is, they could find a way to stop Kroguran once and for all.

"So tell me." Tormakir asked. "By which method would you like to return to consciousness with?"

Aang turned around and looked at all the other ancients. They had a sarcastic grin on their faces, eagerly awaiting Aang to make his choice. He had a feeling that picking any of them would result in a rather unpleasant ride.

"Erm……given the previous track record of theirs in getting us back to our realm, I'd rather just wake up normally." Aang nervously stated.

Tormakir just gave a big hearty laugh, "Very well young avatar, close your eyes and you shall soon awake."

Aang did as he was told, and soon, he felt his body shift back into the position it was when he first slept. He gently woke up, and thought about the ancients he visited.

"Wait till the rest of the gang hears about this." He said, with a smile on his face.

* * *

(!!Important, Read!!) If you have not done so, please read the second paragraph, at the top of the chapter. Once again, I hereby state that I did NOT insert a Gary Stu. 


	20. Liberator

Child of the Mind has offered to help me think up of a new name for the fanfic. I would just like to start this chapter by saying that suggestions are appreciated.

In other news, I've received word from my mother that our vacation in America might be delayed or even cancelled. While bad for my summer vacation, this would somewhat be good for me in finishing this fic in time.

* * *

It had only taken a mere four hours for the federation assault force to capture Ba Sing Se. The fire nation garrison was nearly wiped out, while the Dai Li were smart enough to surrender. The federation was quite aware of their treacherous nature however, and most of the Dai Li were locked up in specially crafted plasteel prisons. 

As for Thant, he managed to arrive via the recently captured terra train. Despite the fact that there were no earth benders to pilot the train, his personal retinue of star legionnaires were more than happy to take over the task.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find the inhabitants of the city assembled into a massive, cheering throng. Thant made his way to the palace, trying to slip in between the tightly packed crowd that was struggling to get a better look at the man who had engineered one of the most embarrassing defeats that the fire nation has ever known.

Despite the crowd, he was able to arrive at the palace rather quickly. Already, there were space marine terminators establishing patrol routes to secure the palace. When Thant arrived at the war room, he instantly saw a familiar face.

There, clasped with a restraining manacle, was the fire nation princess. She had a really cold expression on her face, signaling to Thant that now was probably not the time to talk to her about anything.

Thant motioned for the men to take her to a holding cell, until such time that she'd be in a more compliant mood for dialogue. With that out of the way, Thant sat down on the king's throne, trying to relax a bit. No sooner than he had done this, a small crowd had entered, followed by a small squad of space marines motioning for them to cease and desist.

"I'm sorry my lord." The sergeant of the marines apologized. "But they would not listen, and shooting civilians for reasons like this goes against the established rules of vendetta."

"What is it that they want?" Thant asked.

A man from the crowd approached, "You are our new king are you not, because Azula was no true ruler, and the city has many matters that require your attention."

Thant was surprised at the idea that they'd think of him as an occupier, "No, no, you've got it all wrong, I'm no king. The true ruler of the earth kingdom is coming to resume control even as we speak."

"With no disrespect to our former ruler your Excellency, but in terms of administrating an empire, he is a buffoon," The man explained.

"Be that as it may, I am a military commander, not an administrator." Thant retorted.

"Please sire, without your help, this city will fall further into chaos." The man pleaded.

Thant sighed, finally giving in, seeing as there was no way to convince them otherwise, "Alright, I'll help get things straightened out, but once the earth king returns, He takes the throne. Understood?"

The man nodded in agreement.

Thant then addressed their concerns one by one. Even though he was engineered and trained only to command armies with exemplary skill, his heightened intelligence proved more than capable of handling simple city planning. He browsed through the report that the man gave him.

He noted the lack of food supplies due to regular pillaging by fire nation troops, and also because of the siege that his army had commited against the city. Thant also noted the lack of schools and public facilities in the outer sections, or poverty zones. He decreed that some sections of the city would be torn down and replaced with more schools, hospitals, public sanitation centers, and various other facilities.

This of course was done to the detriment of the black market district and gambling dens, which saw their entire section of the city, vanish overnight. By morning, the droid construction workers started on setting up the projects that Thant allotted.

The warmaster was impressed by the speed at which things were getting done, but he was soon informed that Lord Dagon of the Zeonian Knights would be arriving at noon to meet with him. Leaving the oversight of the projects to Leo Heinemann, Thant returned to the palace, keeping his appointment with Lord Dagon.

The esteemed Zeonian Knight was waiting for the warmaster, patiently waiting for him in the audience chamber. Beside him stood Captain Marcus of the Ultramarines, and Admiral Norris of the federation crusade fleet.

"Hail to you Lord Dagon." Thant greeted. "What brings you here?"

"It is good to see you too." Lord Dagon replied in a deep sounding voice. "I am sorry for not informing you sooner, but something has come to light that concerns our invasion plans here."

"Invasion?!" Thant exclaimed in surprise. "This is no invasion, this is a liberation."

"Call it whatever you wish, the fact remains that we will not be leaving as soon as we thought." Lord Dagon stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Thant asked.

The Zeonian Knight asked him, "Do you know of the ancients?"

"To an extent, yes. I do know that we have found signs of their previous existence, and we've been studying the ruined outposts that they've built on several worlds."

"Those are but minor findings to what we have discovered." Lord Dagon told him. "Tell me warmaster, is Patroclus here with you."

"Well…That's the problem." Thant hesitantly told him. "He has taken a shuttle down to the surface of this world, and we cannot locate his whereabouts."

"Then he has already acted on what he has seen." The Zeonian explained. "His superiors back on Tiberia have also experienced his visions and dreams."

"What visions?" Thant asked. "He never spoke to me about "visions"."

Lord Dagon explained to him, "Patroclus has recently been recieving psychic visions. because of him we have discovered the true source of the native's powers. Their ancestors drank water from an aether tainted lake somewhere on this world. At the bottom of this lake, lie the remains of a full suit of armor……..the armor of an ancient. This is the source of the lake's high aether content."

"By the north star!" Thant shouted in surprise. "Why did you not tell me of this? While we are here fooling around, someone who catches wind of this could already be searching for that lake."

Lord Dagon raised his outstretched hand, signaling for Thant to calm down, "First thing's first, we must bring order to this world, and then secure the artifact for the federation."

"But what do you plan on doing with it?" Thant asked.

"Of course we would study it, or if it proves too dangerous to keep, we will find a way of safely destroying it."

"Then what would you have me do?" Thant inquired.

Lord Dagon pulled out a document, handing it to Thant, "These are the orders from Crusade command itself; you are to put an end to this century long war between the locals, and locate the whereabouts of the lake. Intel reports state that the fire nation will be particularly vulnerable during the solar eclipse."

He continued, "The eclipse should give you enough time to secure a beachhead on their homeland, but logistics can only get us so far. We don't have enough shuttles to bring supplies for an effective siege of their homeland, which means the final assault on their capital will have to take place during the arrival of Sozin's comet."

"I see no problem with that; even intense flames cannot pierce our armor." Thant stated.

"Oh really?" The Zeonian stated sarcastically. "Then I hope you don't mid coming under plasma fire, since that is what the comet will do to the fire benders' powers."

"Just my luck." Thant grunted. "Maybe if we are lucky, we could convince the other nations to contribute troops."

"And just what exactly are you planning on doing with them?" Lord Dagon asked.

"Why, give them rifles and train them of course. Everybody who has been to officer school knows that the only way to counter plasma weaponry is by using lightweight and maneuverable troops."

"Do you really think they would help you, much less learn a new way of combat?" Lord Dagon asked him.

"Trust me." Thant assured him. "If you've seen half the stuff the fire nation has done to them, you'd know by now that they are itching for payback."

* * *

Oh my, water tribesmen and earth kingdom soldiers with guns. Now that is just getting weird. But it's entirely plausible. I mean, simple rifles were one of the easiest weapons to be introduced into obsolete armies. 

Anyway, don't be shy to say if I'm going a bit too far or too way out with this. And remember, leave a review if possible.


	21. Drill Sergeant

There will probably be no updates for this fic next week, due to my midterms. Also, I probably might just change the name of the fic after the last chapter is done, so that those who have been reading this can find it on the recent update list.

* * *

Kayron sighed as he read the report that was given to him this morning. Apparently Thant wants to equip some of the locals with modernized weaponry and training, and by modernize, he meant equip them with surplus rifles, teach them the basics, and pray to god that their bravery holds during a battle. He was selected to train a 20 man squad. While he is away, corporal Marik would be in charge of Kayron's old squad. 

Kayron took the next shuttle down to the planet's surface, arriving at an impromptu training camp set up just outside of Ba Sing Se. Kayron may have appreciated the idyllic lifestyle of the natives, not to mention their beautiful environment, but he was not impressed by their military capabilities. Even the fire nation was too dishonorable for his taste.

Kayron brought his personal belongings to his recently installed prefab shelter. Donning a traditional Crythanian training outfit, he went out to the field to take a look at the newbies. What he saw was even less than what he expected.

The earth nation soldiers he was assigned to were just sitting around, making awkward jokes about women, fire nation "scum", women, what their new instructor would be like, and women. They weren't even aware of his prescence until he got right next to a bunch of them. No wonder the fire nation managed to get this far.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OFF OF THE DIRT, MAGGOTS!" He yelled.

The men were startled and clumsily tried to get into formation. Some were so surprised that they managed to trip themselves while finding a place in the formation.

"TODAY PEOPLE, TODAY!" Kayron ordered.

Finally, the men got into a somewhat acceptable rank formation. Their eyes were glued to Kayron, trying to determine whether he was not pleased with their current efforts to form a decent line.

Kayron paced back and forth across the line of men, appraising them for any mistakes or half-assed effort, "Alright ladies, lets get one thing straight. Your old earth kingdom instructor may have been tough on you, but I'm tougher. How tough? I once wrestled with a Bazir Hellcat…………AT THE AGE OF 12, and those bastards are at least 4 ft. high at the shoulder, and practically all muscle. So if you've got any problems with me, spit it out."

"Um……why are you yelling at us like that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"DAMN IT BOY! When you want to say something to me, you will say "PERMISSION TO SPEAK, SIR!, do I make myself clear?" Kayron growled.

"SIR YES SIR!" The men said in unison.

For the next our or so, Kayron made them stand at attention, breaking them down into gibbering wrecks with tough talk. He was not through with them however, and he made them jog around the camp for at least 10 laps, and put them through a regimen of push-ups and hard excercise. Afterwards, they were dead tired, and hungry, considering that it was lunch time.

"Alright ladies, its chow time, you have 10 minutes to snarf down whatever crap is on the menu today." He told them.

The men trudged to the cafeteria in a line. Crythanian food was on the menu for the day, and when the men finally filled their bowls, their appetite disappeared when they saw the gunk that had been served to them. They peered off to their right, and noticed Sgt. Kayron hungrily wolfing down his bowl of disgusting looking gruel.

"Unbelievable! And I thought that fire nation soldiers we're tough." One of the soldiers exclaimed in disbelief.

"Heck, I don't think a fire nation soldier could stomach this man's training regimen, or the food." Another one offered.

After lunch, they received and donned their standard issue uniforms, which consisted of a plain, dirt colored long sleeve jacket, and long combat pants. they then went out to the firing range, where Kayron explained the fundamental basics of a rifle. They were given Zarkari model-2 rifles, an old but still effective combat and hunting rifle design. After explaining how to fire the gun, Kayron allowed them to fire one round each as an acid test of their skills.

The accuracy was appalling, and none of the men could hit their mark. He then explained to them how to aim the guns properly, and the second barrage of gunfire had more acceptable results than the first. After a while, the men had officially achieved the accuracy statistics of a standard conscript levy, which was pretty much what the men were anyway.

But Kayron wanted to go further than that, and he made sure they kept practicing until he was sure that they were well equipped to deal with their first encounter. After that they called it a day. The next morning, Kayron woke the men up early to start the morning exercise. After lunch, he was going to show them how to use the fragmentation grenades that they were issued.

"Remember, when using one of these, you must first firmly hold the grenade in the hand with which you throw, then pull the pin with the other hand." He explained.

"You mean like this?" One soldier stated as he pulled the pin off the grenade.

"ARE YOU INSANE, BOY? LOOK OUT!" Kayron yelled as he rushed to grab the grenade before it went off. He managed to pry it from the soldier's hand, and toss it into a secluded and empty part of the field. It went off with a loud boom, and everybody within range ducked before any of the shrapnel could get them.

When Kayron got up, he grabbed the offending soldier by his collar, "Boy, let me tell you something, don't ever do such an asinine thing like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir sorry sir." The soldier apologetically replied.

Not trusting them with the real grenades for the moment, he went and found some appropriately weighted rocks, and distributed it to the men. He let them practice on their throwing skill for now.

The third day of training saw some marked improvement, and he was able to successfully teach them basic squad tactics and maneuvers. The men were wondering why he was rushing through things within such a short time. That night, he explained why.

"Alright boys, I know that you are a little bit green in terms of combat capabilities, but as you know we are on a time constraint due to the arrival of the eclipse." He told them.

Continuing, he said, "That is why, tomorrow, you will be seeing your first combat scenario as a modern infantry unit. Since you used to be soldiers, I trust your bravery enough, but it's your skill that will be put to the test. You may not be benders, but by god, I've driven you hard in the hopes of molding you into a fighting force."

"What is our mission sir?" One of the men asked.

Kayron explained to him, "The city of Omashu is still under fire nation control. I hear that their former king is a bit of a fruit loop, but his help in this war would prove invaluable. Our mission is to retake the city from the fire nation. The other squads in the regiment will be going too."

"Sir, with all due respect, given our level of skill, won't that be suicide." The soldier asked.

Kayron gave him a sly and reassuring smile, "Joining us on this mission are the brave men of the Crythanian 25th regiment. They have seen the worst of almost every war, and there are some men in that group that are even tougher than I am."

The soldier gulped, not wanting to think about what a man could be like whom is tougher than their sergeant. Afterwards, they were dismissed. Kayron did not really sit comfortably with the idea of putting them into action so soon, but time was of the essence, and they would have to learn about modern combat the hard way.

The next morning, they assembled out in the field with the rest of the regiment. One by one, they boarded the Crythanian Orca combat transports, and were taken to the combat staging area around Omashu. Already, the 25th was preparing for the assault, awaiting the arrival of the 1st earth kingdom rifles, as the newly formed regiment was called.

The plan was this: The 25th would punch the gate open with Cobra mortars. They will then move in to secure the gate, allowing the 1st rifles to safely enter the city, fanning out to secure Omashu, building by building. Meanwhile, several transports full of assault troopers from the 25th will land via transport within key areas of the city, minimizing the fire nation counter attack.

When all was ready, the siege began. Although not as powerful as grav cannons, the Cobra mortars packed a punch, and were very accurate. Soon the gates fell, and the 25th moved in to secure the gate. The fire nation garrison just disintegrated under the onslaught, and the gate was in federation hands.

"Come on boys, let's go." Kayron ordered. The men moved with the rest of the regiment towards the gate, when suddenly they came under flame and archery fire from the walls, causing the 1st rifles to sustain a steady stream of casualties. The 25th deployed some of their men to take out the defenders, but for the moment the riflemen would have to provide their own support.

"Let em have it." Kayron yelled out. The men under his command knelt down on one knee, aimed, and fired a salvo at the defenders atop the walls. Their training paid off, and most of the shots found their mark. Soon, the rest of the rifle men were laying down a blanket of fire across the entire wall section.

The 25th finally took down what was left of the wall garrison, allowing the rest of the riflemen to enter unhindered. Kayron and his squad were assigned to take the market bazaar in the lower section of the city.

Kayron and the men managed to reach the bazaar, when suddenly, a barrage of fire bolts strafed them, killing two of his men and wounding another. Kayron was surprised that mere bursts of flame could kill so quickly. However he had heard from other lightly armored federation soldiers that managed to survive an attack, that the flames were concentrated enough to punch holes in your flesh and incinerate vital organs.

Kayron himself wore a standard combat suit, with full body plating. He had to forego pulling down his visor glass, since the riflemen did not have com-helms to communicate with him, and they would not be able to hear him with his visor down. This of course meant that a shot to his face would be pretty bad.

Keeping his cool, Kayron signaled for the men to follow him. He grabbed a cart and overturned it, and did the same with 3 others, creating an impromptu fort. The men got behind the cover of the cart, and ducked when the fire nation began throwing a barrage of incendiary bombs.

One of the soldiers, the recently nicknamed "grenade boy", managed to get up, pull the pin off of one of his grenades, and toss it at the fire soldiers throwing the bombs. The grenade exploded, wiping out the fire nation bombers. This was an improvement over his recent performance with the grenade incident back at training camp.

"Good job boy." Kayron congratulated. They did not have time to celebrate however, for the other remaining fire soldiers were attempting to assault them in melee with swords and pikes.

"Incoming melee units, remember your bayonet training." Kayron reminded them. The fire nation got close and the two sides clashed together. While the men fought with bayonets attached to their rifles, Kayron used a specially crafted Crythanian combat saber, effortlessly hacking down his foes. While it would normally be a sorry mistake to engage a Crythanian in melee, Kayron was more concerned about the rest of his men.

Luckily, the fire soldiers retreated when common sense got the better of them. All across the city, the fire nation garrison was attempting to evacuate. Chances were that most would either be annihilated or captured if they attempted a breakout through the only gate in the city.

When things had settled down, Kayron did a head count. He lost 2 men to the fire bolt attack, and 3 more men in the melee. 2 men were wounded, but would be okay with a little first aid. All in all, a 25 percent casualty ratio, which was amazing considering that the men had only 3 days training. A testament to his skill as a drill sergeant and the modern weaponry that the men were given.

The palace was secured, and the fire nation governor was captured, but would be treated civilly. Later, Kayron heard that the average casualty ratio for the other squads was at least 40 percent. In other words, his boys did a heck of a good job.

Looking at his men, Kayron gave them a rather friendly smile that they had yet to ever see, "I just might make a soldier out of you yet boys."

And for once, they smiled back at him.

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter. The next one will be the first huge turning point in the story, so stay tuned. 

Also, yes, Kayron did indeed wrestle a 4 ft. tall feral cat with massive fangs and sharp claws, but that's normal in the life of a race such as the Crythanians. In other words, be glad you were born a Terran.


	22. The Ghost Witch

Sorry for the short delay (this should have been uploaded a bit earlier), but I was busy reading my recently acquired "nausicaa of the valley of the wind" manga. I spent almost all day reading the compressed 5 volume collection.

* * *

The forest was too thick for Appa to enter on foot, so Aang and the rest had to leave him at a clearing. Although Damocles offered to stand watch over him, Aang understood that in truth, Damocles wanted to remain by Patroclus' side, being the ever loyal bodyguard.

"It's okay." Aang told him. "I think Appa is quite capable of taking care of himself now."

Appa gave Aang the air bison equivalent of a smile, as if assuring him he would be fine. But just to be sure, Iroh and Zuko offered to watch over Appa, and set up camp. Aang didn't still trust Zuko fully, but Toph could vouch for Iroh.

They entered the forest, and Patroclus estimated that they had at least a three hour walk ahead of them. At the end of this section of the forest, they would find the foot of the mountain, and a cave where legends say that the Ghost Witch dwells.

They trudged through thick underbrush, steadily making their way forward. Patroclus was taking the time to ask Aang many questions regarding this world and its culture. As for Sokka, he was to busy asking Damocles about many things, things that inevitably where related to being a warrior. Suki couldn't help but just smile at Sokka's inquisitive attitude.

"So tell me, do you think after this blows over, I could get a geme….gena……" He asked clumsily.

"Genetic augmentation." Damocles corrected.

"Yeah, that's it, think I could go through that and come out as a powerful warrior like you?" Sokka finished the question.

"Sure thing, if you don't mind going completely sterile." Damocles said with a chuckle.

Sokka's expression went limp upon hearing that. The ability to become a better warrior was tempting, but fatherhood was just as attractive. He passed a glance at Suki, who gave him a "Don't you dare go through with it." look. Despite the cold stare he got from her, it was kind of uplifting that Suki was thinking the same thing as he was about parenthood.

"Remember one thing Sokka." Damocles told him. "It's your spirit that defines whether or not you are a true warrior."

Suki nodded in agreement with his statement.

At the end of their trek, they got within visual range of the cave. No sooner than they took another step forward, when suddenly a gale force wind surrounded them, threatening to knock them off their feet.

Patroclus used his psionic abilities to keep himself, Aang, Katara and Toph anchored, While Damocles held Sokka and Suki in his firm grip before they could be blown away, with momo hanging on to Damocles' helm for dear life. His battle suits gravity anchor kicked in, entrenching him firmly upon the ground.

From out of nowhere, a loud and angry voice spoke to them, "Who dares to enter this sacred and peaceful place, leave now, lest you incur the wrath of the Ghost Witch!"

Aang used the psychic gravity field around him to his advantage, and approached the source of the wind, just 5 feet ahead of him, "I am avatar Aang, and we mean you no harm, we just need to speak with you."

The voice spoke even more loudly, "I speak to no one, except to give them a stern warning. Now leave! Or you shall perish."

"That's quite enough." Aang shouted out. His eyes went completely white, and the tattoos upon his body cast a fierce white glow. Despite Azula's attack, it seemed that the avatar spirit was still strong within him. The windstorm around them died down, and the figure at the source of it was soon revealed.

There standing before them was a ghostly apparition of a young girl, roughly just a few years older than Aang. The strangest thing was, Aang recognized her style of clothing, and if his guess was right, he could have sworn that she was an airbender.

"Wait a minute?!" The suddenly calmed Ghost Witch exclaimed. "You're an airbender too?"

"Yes." Aang eagerly stated. "But…….so are you."

The ghost broke down in tears, and fled immediately back in the direction of the cave.

"Wait!" Aang yelled out, and soon followed her. The rest of the group struggled to keep up with him.

When the entered the cave, they saw the ghostly apparition sitting on the ground, her head buried in between her raised knees. Aang was beside her, and although he could not touch her, he tried his best to comfort her.

Patroclus stepped forward. He could just as easily use his powers to calm this spirit, since such a thing was well within his capability, but being ever the gentleman, he just decided to speak with her.

"I am so sorry for this intrusion my dear, but we have a very important mission." He told her.

She looked up at him; the sparkling residue of tears covered her face, "I am so sorry for acting the way I did, I just couldn't bear the shock of seeing another of my own kind, which is why I fled. Ever since I was slain by the fire nation so many decades ago, I have been more protective of my forest in death than I have been in life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Patroclus solemnly said. "My name is Patroclus, and the name of the young avatar is Aang. So please tell me, what's yours?"

"I'm Malu." She answered. "My mother brought me here when I was very young, to safeguard ourselves against the fire nation. When I was the age of 8, she fell ill, and soon passed away. I've lived alone ever since, driving away the fire nation patrols that enter the forest. Unfortunately, they one day managed to succeed to slaying me."

Aang's face took on a dire tone, and he felt deeply sorry for what had happened to her. Ever since he was freed from the iceberg, he always thought that he has it rough, but now, he realized that there were other people who had gone through much more sad and painful experiences.

"Malu, I am very sorry for all that has happened to you." Patroclus said. "But there is something we must ask of you. Do you know of a lake deep within the northern mountain range, one that supposedly has great and terrible powers?"

She thought hard, trying to recall from long forgotten memories, "I…..I remember my mother taking me to the lake once when I was merely 5 years of age. Strange that that was the one thing from early childhood that I could remember. She did it to cure me from a deadly illness, or so she said."

She continued, "She rubbed some of the water on my forehead, and it was painful, but my illness soon left from me. I tried many years later to help cure my mother using the same water, but her illness progressed rapidly, before I could help her."

She stopped after finishing the previous sentence, and regressed once more into tears, over the thought of being unable to save her mother.

"Malu, the waters from that lake hold a terrible secret, one that could spell the end of this world. We need to know if you can remember how to get there."

Malu looked up at him, wiped the tears away, and explained, "Strangely enough, I can remember how to get there, but I do not truly know where exactly the lake is. Its some strange link I've maintained all these years."

"Then perhaps you can accompany us." Patroclus offered.

"That's the problem." She said. "I cannot leave the vicinity of the forest, I've tried, but some invisible barrier keeps me from leaving. The forest shall forever be my haunting grounds, and my prison."

"Great, we've hit a dead end." Sokka sighed.

"Now what? We've come so far only to fail like this?" Toph stated angrily.

Patroclus thought long and hard about this. Visions don't lie, but they are also quite vague. Sometimes, the vague parts have to be filled by the decisions that people have to make. For Patroclus, what he was about to do cast a lot of doubt within his mind, but he was determined to save this world, and Thant's forces. Resigned to his fate, he stepped forward.

"I need you all to step back please, except Malu." He ordered.

The others stepped back, but Aang was hesitant, "Patroclus, what are you going to do?"

"Trust me, young avatar. I shall not allow this to be the end of our quest. We will find that lake!"

He drew a strange circle around Malu, and inscribed strange symbols all across the edges. With lines crisscrossing in the center, leading to Malu.

"My friend Leo Heinemann once told me about this alchemical ritual. Despite the fact that it is quite dangerous, and has been proven to fail, I have studied it long enough to provide the answer."

He looked at them all, especially Damocles, "Now witness the pinnacle of all my years of training."

He planted his staff into the ground, and began pouring massive amounts of energy into it. The circle began glowing, and the cave was filled with a bright light that forced the others to cover their eyes. The light soon faded, and there upon the ground, lay the fully restored Malu, no longer a ghost, but mortal once more.

Suki was in awe of Patroclus' power, "Patroclus, YOU DID IT! You've brought Malu back to life, and lifted her curse."

But Patroclus would not answer her, and when she turned to see him, she was horrified.

Patroclus lay there upon the ground, his breathing was labored, and he seemed to be fading in and out of existence.

"My dear Suki." He said weakly. "For that ritual to work, I had to provide the matter, which is my body, and the spirit, which is all of my psionic powers. Alas, but that is all I had to myself, save for my soul, with which I must now depart to join my ancestors."

Suki was in tears, and she rushed to his side, "No, you can't die, we need you, and I need you. You've gotten us this far."

He looked at her, and gave her his usual friendly smile, the most gentle and kindest one yet, "I am sorry that I must leave you all, but what I did, I did to save this world and the federation. Be strong, and continue your quest. I will always be with you, so take heart, and seek out your destiny."

He completely faded away, leaving nothing but his battle mind uniform behind. Suki began crying uncontrollably over where he once was. Damocles stood there, his mouth agape. He swore to protect Patroclus, but how could he have foreseen that such a thing would happen.

Malu weakly got up, and made her way to Suki. She held her, and tried to comfort her, telling her that Patroclus himself said that he would never truly abandon them, even in death.

Aang silently motioned for the others to follow, making their way back to Appa. Before he could set one foot out of the cave, he felt a tap on his shoulder. There behind him stood Damocles, looking like he wanted to say something urgent.

"What?" Aang asked.

"The noble sacrifice of Patroclus, while grieving me so, will not deter me from our mission." Damocles told him.

"Which is why, I've decided to pledge my loyalty to you and to Miss Suki for the duration of this mission." He said, kneeling in front of Aang.

He continued, "I am honor bound as a Crythanian, to uphold my oaths. Henceforth, I shall defend you with my life."

Aang's frown turned to a gentle smile, "Welcome aboard, Damocles. Let's go finish this."

* * *

I'm guessing some of you may not have guessed that the turning point would begin with the death of Patroclus. My sister went ape-shit in discovering that her favorite character in this fic kicked the bucket.

So anyway, remember to review. I'm especially curious as to what your reactions are on this twist of events.


	23. Hostile Shores

Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of seminars to attend during the week. But in any case, I am ready once more to write, and I am edging closer and closer towards the end.

* * *

It has been a week since Omashu had been liberated. In the time since, the federation has managed to train at least 40,000 native citizens to an acceptable combat level. Despite having been equipped with mere rifles, the people of the earth kingdom and water tribes have had enough of the fire nation's treacherous war, and are quite eager to take vengeance upon them. 

Good news came pouring in as well. Thant received word from the Battle mind masters back on Tiberia that Patroclus' visions have been deciphered. The lake's location was eventually pinpointed by a choire of the federation's finest seers.

Thant sent a combined unit of Spartan-IIIs and space marines of the imperial fist chapter. A few engineers would accompany them, setting up a base camp near the lake itself, allowing the federation to secure the area.

With the lake on the way to being secured, Thant turned his attention to the assault on the fire nation homeland that was already underway. Thant took the nearest combat shuttle to the beachhead established by his men, and arrived just in time to lead the break out.

Thant stepped out of the shuttle, accompanied by two of his finest star legionnaires, Dante and Kroma. The two legionnaires had seen more combat than any other living star legionnaire, and they would lay down their lives to protect the warmaster.

Delran La Ruel and Leo Heinemann were waiting for him at the HQ shelter. He walked over to them, and they gave him a friendly salute.

"Nice of you to join the party." Heinemann greeted.

"The invasion is happening a lot faster than I would have expected, I was opting to wait till the eclipse comes." Thant told them.

"Why put the men through the trouble of taking the fire nation capital while under plasma fire." La Ruel replied. "Better that we start now and hope to make it through the bulk of their forces before that damn comet gets here."

Thant sighed. They were right of course, since acting now might stop the war before Sozin's comet makes its appearance. Still, taking the beachhead was not easy. Catapults, though primitive, could still crush a man even if he is clad head to toe in power armor. If anything, the fire nation was starting to depend heavily on artillery lately.

Fortunately, once several pathfinders managed to get inland, they were able to pinpoint the location of the catapult batteries and relay the coordinates to the offshore battleships and aircraft carriers. It took a mere 10 minutes to wipe out the shore fortifications with air strikes and cannon fire.

There was still a sizable fire nation garrison surrounding the beachhead, and it was Thant's job to lead a breakout. Thant requisitioned 2 marine tactical squads, 5 Crythanian squads, and 1 Nemurian pathfinder squad for the frontal assault.

Thant took to the front of the assault force, and began searching the area for hostiles. Leo Heinemann insisted on accompanying him despite Thant's insistence that he could do this alone.

Thant spotted a unit of fire benders hiding behind some bushes, setting up an ambush. He aimed his shoulder mounted grenade launcher, and fired a round into the bushes. The fire benders were blown to pieces by the plasma charge within the grenade.

That was the signal to go all out, and Thant's bodyguards began raining destruction down upon the enemy. The marine tactical squads formed up on the assault force's flanks, and set up their heavy bolters. They then began strafing the fire nation's defense lines with a storm of armor piercing shells.

Thant signaled for the lithe and nimble Nemurians to take up sniping positions up in the trees. With the supporting fire of the marines and Nemurians, the Crythanian combat squads closed in for the kill.

A fire bender appeared near Thant's right, but was smacked away by Kroma's massive, armor clad fist. Heinemann put on his gloves, without which he would not have been able to use his alchemical abilities. With the gloves in place, Heinemann tested to see if they were on right.

He clapped his hands together and pointed towards a group of fire benders who were charging at him. A streak of lightning leapt forth from his outstretched finger, utterly incinerating any fire bender that failed to stay out of the way. The gloves were on right, that was for sure.

"Your princess is not the only one who can wield the destructive powers of lightning." Heinemann taunted. He then dove headlong into battle, filling the air with multiple bolts of lightning.

The battle lines of the fire nation were starting to give way, and the Crythanians exploited the enemy's confusion with grim tenacity. The fire soldiers within the trenches pulled out their swords and tried to engage the Crythanians in melee.

Thant laughed at the attempt. Any body who knew a Crythanian well enough would never get up close and personal during a fight.

As if to demonstrate his point, the Crythanians pulled out their combat sabers, and swiftly dealt death amongst the charging fire soldiers.

Thant noticed something rising from one of the trenches. He magnified his optics by a factor of 3. There, poking out of one of the trenches was a white flag. Thant signaled for the marines to move in with the Crythanians, checking to see if the surrender was genuine.

Sure enough, when the Crythanians and marines got to the rear trenches, the fire soldiers came streaming out in single file, raising their hands up in surrender.

Thant insisted to see their commanding officer. Despite the abundance of propaganda posters extolling the virtues of dying to defend the native soil of the fire nation, the fire soldiers Thant was staring at right now were utterly broken in spirit.

"Are you the leader of this invasion force?" A small stature, nondescript man asked Thant.

"That indeed I am." Thant answered. "Are you the commanding officer of this rabble?"

"No sir, I was elected by my comrades to negotiate with you on behalf of the survivors of the garrison. All our other officers died during the fighting, personally leading the charge."

"Negotiate? So this is not an authentic surrender?" Thant asked.

"It is indeed a surrender my lord, but I and my men wish to defect to your army. We have had enough of dying for a nation that can't even accept its inevitable defeat."

Leo Heinemann approached Thant, "So the Intel was right. Their spirits are in extremely bad shape. I take it that if we push hard enough we can end this war quickly."

Thant turned to the soldier, "How many others of your kind back home feel the same way as you do?"

"We have been on these shores for weeks now, and I can only vouch for the opinions of my friends and fellow soldiers."

Thant took a look at all the men that had surrendered. This could easily be a trick, but one interrogation by a psionist was all that was needed to root out any potential trouble makers.

"Very well, you may join us, but you must also contribute as much information as you can in regards to the defense of this island. In return, we will expend extra effort to avoid civilian casualties."

The surrendering soldiers bowed down humbly before the warmaster. Heinemann gave Thant a skeptical look. When Thant said "extra effort" in avoiding civilian casualties, he meant a complete lack of air strikes and artillery when sieging urban centers.

Thant read his thoughts however, and sought to reassure him, "Do not worry, my friend. I know what I am doing. Sometimes it is better to let your enemy disintegrate before you, by depriving him of popular support. The only way to do that is by winning the hearts and minds of the people."

"I sure do hope so." Heinemann sighed.

When Thant and his men finished securing the area, they returned to HQ, only to find it in an uproar. The water tribesmen and earth kingdom soldiers were protesting the inclusion of fire soldiers into the federation army.

"Why are these sacks of scum allowed to join our forces and be given modern weaponry? Surely they will turn against us." A soldier stated.

"Don't any of you understand, these treacherous snakes can't be trusted." Another one offered.

The camp was in near anarchy, with loyal federation troopers trying to persuade the native levies to calm down. If Thant did not do something, it would only take a single provocation to start a bloodbath.

"SILENCE!" Thant shouted at the top of his lungs. His helm-amplified voice reached across the entire beachfront, stopping everyone in their tracks and casting silence over the camp.

"Will someone please bring Commander Lu and Commander Sato to me?" Thant demanded.

Commander Lu was the earth kingdom commander assigned to the levies, while Commander Sato was the Water tribesman in charge over the water nation rifle levies.

They both approached Thant, who had positioned himself right next to the fire soldier that he had spoken to earlier.

"Why do you object to the inclusion of a fire nation unit within the federation army?" Thant asked both of them.

Commander Lu spoke first, "The fire nation is our enemy, they pillaged our lands for nearly a century, and they wiped out the air nomads, and have exterminated countless villages."

"They are completely without honor, and to join forces with them is unacceptable." Commander Sato added.

"Listen to me." Thant explained. "In several more days, we will finally end this war. Afterwards we will have to deal with the question of how to deal with the vanquished. What do you suggest I do? Kill them all?"

Commander Lu and Sato fell silent at the last statement. Dealing with a defeated fire nation had not crossed their minds until now.

"If we lose ourselves to our lust for vengeance, we will be no better than the men who started this war and committed those atrocities." Thant told them.

The fire soldier stepped forth and prostrated himself before the two commanders. He bowed low, and both men could hear the faint sound of weeping.

"Please, my lords, I know I have committed many dishonorable and loathsome deeds in the name of my country. However, I still love my family, and I wish that no harm would come upon them. Kill me if you wish, to satiate your thirst for vengeance, but please show mercy to my wife and two daughters."

Commander Lu stepped forth, and helped the man get on his feet, "No, I do wish to end your life in my quest for revenge. I have no intention of harming any innocent citizen of the fire nation."

"As do I." Commander Sato stated. "Your repentance is enough for me. Perhaps together, we all can stop this war and return the world to a state of peace that has not been seen in a hundred years."

Thant turned to the rest of the levies, "Your commanders stand here as honorable men. We can ill afford to fight this war while our thoughts are clouded with rage. If anything, our honor should not be a casualty of this campaign. We must stand together and set aside old hatreds to confront the true threat, the genocidal regime of fire lord Ozai."

Thant raised his right fist in a high spirited cheer, "NOW WHO IS WITH ME!"

The cheers of federation soldiers, water tribesmen, earth kingdom riflemen, and fire soldiers alike filled the air with the chorus of a united determination.

* * *

I probably should not have written the first half of this while I was so sleepy. It is an utter hell to have corrected. Oh well, at least I managed to repair the problem somewhat. 

And remember, please review.


	24. The Vayar

I managed to squeeze this chapter into my schedule. My midterms are almost here, but if I'm lucky the test schedule would allow me ample time to write the rest of this fanfic.

* * *

Katara had presumed that they would keep silent for much of the journey; after all, it has been a hundred years since either of them has ever really spoken to another of their kind, and they probably would be shy about it. Boy was she ever wrong.

Both of them were veritable chatter boxes when it came to discussing things that only air benders would understand. Malu and Aang just could not seem to shut up for even a moment, they tried to discuss about EVERYTHING they could think of.

"Aren't you guys a bit out of breath from all that talking?" Katara asked.

"Oh come now, surely you would not deny me and Aang the chance to get to know one another a bit better." Malu countered.

They then resumed talking again as if nothing ever happened. Katara just smiled, shook her head, and continued her thoughts on what they would do once they reached the lake.

Zuko and Iroh were shocked when Aang explained to them about Patroclus' sacrifice, and the addition of Malu to their group. Everyone took it pretty hard, and most of them kept silent for several days after the incident in the cave.

The weather was pretty rough for much of the week, slowing down their progress. Regardless, they still continued their trek to reach the heart of the northern mountain range, trying to get there before Kroguran does.

Aang decided that it would be best if they camped for a while, to give Appa time to rest. They landed in a small clearing within the forest, and set up a fire pit. But for Zuko to start a fire, they need wood. Therefore, Malu volunteered to go fetch some fire wood.

She was just starting to go off and get it, when suddenly a thick strip of light began wrapping itself around her waist, binding her arms against her body.

'WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" Aang shouted out in warning. But before any could act, the same strips of light began binding their arms in place, preventing them from doing anything.

Damocles activated his weapon systems and began showering the nearby forest in a hail of gunfire. However, something began tearing his suit from the inside out, and he was forced to abandon it when the system did an emergency shutdown. He jumped out, and grabbed a shotgun from an external storage compartment. Before he could use it though, he too was bound by one of the strange strips.

More light strips appeared, binding their legs, and rendering them helpless. From out of the forest, scores of warriors began appearing. They were dressed in flowing white robes, and were clad with golden chest plates. To Aang's surprise, they all had racial features similar to that of Guru Pathik.

"Who dares to trespass within the last sanctuary of the Vayar?" one of the warriors spoke.

"Vayar?" Aang thought. "Who the heck are they?"

"Your thoughts are laid bare before me, stranger." The warrior told him. "Do not think that you could hide anything from me."

"Prandu, that bald headed boy over there, he bears the same soul signature of Avari." Another one spoke.

"By the seven chakras, you are right!" The first one exclaimed. The lead warrior flicked his hand upward, causing the bands of light to dissipate.

"You must forgive us." He apologized. "But we would have never thought that even the avatar himself could ever find the sanctuary."

"You know who I am?" Aang asked.

"Yes, for it was Avari, a Vayar champion, who had ascended to become the first avatar." The soldier told him.

"Who are the Vayar?" Aang asked him.

The Vayar war band leader stomped his foot on the ground, causing marble seats to appear near everyone, and he bade them to sit down with him.

"We are the Vayar. The last of a once mighty empire from the days of our ancestors. After the defeat of the great demon, we went into hiding to escape the anarchy that befell the land."

"Those bands of light that bound us. Did you make those?" Aang asked.

"Yes. We have the capability to manipulate anything that we wish. We are even capable of peering into other peoples thoughts."

The Vayar leader continued, "Seeing as how you are the reincarnated spirit of a great hero, it would please us if you would come see our king as an honored guest."

"I'm flattered by your hospitality, but we really have to get going. There are matters that we must attend to." Aang apologetically stated.

The Vayar leader gave a disappointed tsk tsk, "Such a shame, it would have pleased the other air nomads to have seen that their avatar is still alive."

"OTHER AIR NOMADS?" Aang and Malu exclaimed in unison.

"Why yes." The Vayar leader said. "There is a sizable community of Air nomads that have been given refuge by our king. They were the only outsiders that were allowed to know of our existence. The Air nomads and the Vayar have been good friends for thousands of years"

"Did you hear that Katara, I'm not the last airbender after all, they're still alive!" Aang shouted in joy.

Aang and Malu were cheering at the good news, and Katara was happy for them. The sight of Aang being utterly happy again brought tears to her eyes, she was glad that those he thought lost were safe and sound. She just wished she could say the same for her own mother.

The group was lead to a massive mountain fortress deep within the twisting crags and peaks. They entered, and were surprised to see hundreds and hundreds of air benders within the walls of the fortress city.

The air benders stopped what they were doing, and gazed at a sight they had thought that they would never see in their life. The long lost avatar had returned to them. They thronged around the gang, struggling to personally meet the boy who had become a legend to them. Though they had never seen him before, they had heard of him in story telling sessions told around the community hearth.

Zuko and Iroh were visibly uncomfortable, considering that the fire nation was responsible for nearly wiping the air nomads out. Some of the air nomads turned their attention to the two fire benders in the company of Aang.

Zuko and Iroh braced themselves for the inevitable rioting that would break out, but instead, they were greeted by hundreds of smiling faces.

'You're not angry at us?" Zuko asked. "After all, our nation nearly exterminated your kind."

An air bender girl stepped forward and spoke, "I am Kinchiko, daughter of the high elder of the air council, and I welcome you to the city of light."

She continued, "We bear no ill will against you, young fire prince. We have learned of the corruption that has tainted your family for generations. If anything, we are deeply sorry that such a tragedy befell upon your noble family."

Zuko sighed in relief, while Iroh made a point of respectfully bowing to the councilman's daughter. Apparently, despite their isolation, the Vayar have been keeping tabs on the events within the outside world.

"How did you know about the corruption of the imperial family?" Aang asked Kinchiko.

"The Vayar explained it all to us. They send some of their kind out to explore every now and then. These brave souls that travel across the world to learn about these events are called gurus."

"You mean…….Guru Pathik was a Vayar spy?!" Aang exclaimed in surprise.

"No, no, silly. Guru Pathik is not a spy, just someone who tries to keep the Vayar kingdom updated on what is happening to the other nations." Kinchiko chuckled.

The Vayar leader interrupted, "Now if you don't mind, the king is awaiting your arrival."

Aang nodded, and the gang started following him to the palace. Before they could leave the reception hall, Kinchiko gave an offer to Malu.

"Come visit me after your meeting. Then I can shave the front of your hair and place your air bender tattoos."

Malu went over to a mirror, and tried to picture herself with the front portion of her hair shaved off, "Umm……No thanks, I think I'll just keep my hair this way. I've kinda grown attached to it anyway."

With that said, she ran off to catch up with Aang and the rest, making their way to meet the Vayar King.

They soon arrived at the palace, and the Vayar leader showed them in. Aang entered the richly decorated hallway, and finally reached the throne room.

However, his jaws dropped when he noticed that the Vayar King was talking to another unusual visitor.

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger (well, sorta). So anyway, that's MY version of how the avatar cycle could be saved. Since both the air benders and Vayar are spiritual and wise folk, I found it rational that they would not have any qualms about knowing of each others existence.

So anyway, we are soon approaching the climax of the story, so hold on to your hats.


	25. The Return of Kroguran

I can't seem to get some sleep, so I thought that I might as well put up the next chapter. Also, I hope you like the new name.

* * *

Fire lord Ozai lay on his bed, troubled by delirious visions of death and destruction. He fell off of his bed, and groped around for the table by his bedside. 

Pulling open a drawer, he grabbed a container full of herbal pain relievers, specially prepared by the court physicians for his personal use.

He hungrily swallowed several of the foul tasting tablets. His hands were trembling, and he could never recall feeling as cold as he did now in all his life.

He heard laughter from out of nowhere. He searched around, trying to pinpoint the source, but he knew full well that the laughter was within his mind alone.

"Stop mocking me, demon. I've had enough of your prattle." The fire lord angrily shouted.

"My, my, quite irritable today, aren't we?" the voice chuckled.

"Shut up demon, you had better show some respect to the lord and master of the fire nation." Ozai angrily growled.

"You really think you can intimidate me?" The voice stated. "In but a few moments, the comet will arrive, granting me the power to completely crush your will forever more."

"Perhaps so." Ozai sneered. "But I will die knowing full well with satisfaction that these invaders have become a fly in your soup. You will never survive this yourself."

"Oh but I will, for I've made a change in my plans." The demon snarled. "Now watch and learn."

Fire lord Ozai collapsed to the ground, wracked in pain. His body began to convulse and transform. He was slowly turning into something else………..something infernal. The man once known as Fire lord Ozai was soon destroyed by the emergence of a far greater evil. Soon, the world will tremble once more at the name of "Kroguran".

Meanwhile, outside the fire nation capital, the comets approach was noted by Thant. Luckily for him, much of the fire nation simply defected over to his side, as news of the atrocities and crimes committed by the regime reached village after village.

Those that remained loyal to the fire lord were greatly weakened during the eclipse a few days ago, allowing Thant's forces to cover much ground. The tank commanders sent word that they could not deploy from the starships fast enough to participate in the siege of the city. It did not matter, for Thant received word that a unit of Hongorian mantlet warriors had made landfall.

Armed with massive, mobile energy shields, the Hongorians covered the advance of the federation troopers as they charged headlong into a barrage of the bluish plasmatic flames that were fired at them by the recently empowered benders.

Thant was relieved that the Hongorians managed to arrive in time. When the Hongorian Empire received word of the siege, and of the comets effect, they sent their warriors to help Thant take the city with minimal casualties, since Hongorian shields were notoriously effective against plasma weaponry.

However, something was not right. Thant noticed that the barrage of plasma fire died down. He ordered the advance to stop for a moment. Peering into the horizon, he magnified his vision by a factor of 10. There, in the distance, he could make out a large group of fire nation citizens, civilians and soldiers alike, approaching his lines with utmost haste. Thant could have sworn that they were fleeing from something.

Thant tried to focus on what was behind them. His jaws dropped when he saw what they were running from. A massive swarm of creatures were swarming out of the palace, overrunning much of the city and forcing the inhabitants to flee. Furthermore, those creatures looked a lot like…….

"Oh dear Shaitan, DAEMONS!" Thant swore. "This is Warmaster Thant to all units, fall back immediately."

The Hongorians up front abandoned their shield mantlets. While the rest of the army began retreating. When they saw what they were retreating from, they suddenly doubled their efforts, and an all out rout had begun.

"G.I.S. Trinity, this is warmaster Thant, come in trinity, come in." Thant hailed the ship.

"This is Admiral Norris; we read you loud and clear." Admiral Norris replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

"No time to explain; just send every transport you've got within the whole damned fleet down to the battle lines. We need an immediate evac." Thant ordered.

"THE WHOLE ASSAULT FORCE! We don't have nearly enough ships." Admiral Norris remarked in surprise.

"Listen, Norris, I don't care if you have to send emptied ammo barges as well, just make sure that all available transports are sent." Thant demanded.

Dante approached Thant, "Warmaster, the shuttle awaits, it is imperative that we leave immediately."

Thant nodded, and followed the lead of his two bodyguards. The whole thing was turning into a damn mess.

As for Leo Heinemann and Delran La Ruel, they had the unfortunate luck of being caught in the rear of the fallback. Soon, a large horde of demons descended down upon them, and they were forced to make a fighting retreat.

Leo clapped his hands together, and sent bolt after bolt of lightning hurtling towards the daemons, punching holes within their infernal flesh. La Ruel pulled out his assault rifle, and took out the front row of hell spawn with a barrage of autofire.

He checked to see if Leo needed support, and was shocked when he saw a demon atop a large rock, ready to pounce on the unaware alchemist. La Ruel did not have nearly enough time to aim and fire, and did the next best thing he could do.

"Leo! Look out!" La Ruel yelled. He shoved Leo out of the way, which put himself in the path of the pouncing daemon. The thing was on top of him, sinking its claws into his flesh. It then grabbed his leg, and dragged him off into the middle of the swarm of daemons.

The last thing Leo ever saw of the brave Aerolean was him pulling a grenade from the waistband of his combat suit, and twisting the detonation cap. The plasma grenade went off; causing a massive explosion that obliterated a huge chunk of the advancing swarm.

Leo Heinemann was in shock. La Ruel gave his life to save him. Wiping a tear from his eye, Heinemann gave a salute to the bravery of the heroic La Ruel. He then made his way to join Thant at the evac point.

Leo arrived there, and was greeted by the sight of soldiers frantically trying to get aboard as quickly and orderly as possible. He has never seen the sight of so many shuttles all gathered at one point ever before. He approached Thant, who was waiting for him.

'Where's La Ruel." Thant asked.

"He didn't make it." Heinemann stated with a grim frown.

Thant hung his head low, saddened by the loss of a good friend. He then signaled for Leo and the Legionnaires to embark. Before he himself could get on, Thant was approached by a space marine captain.

"Lord Thant, I am captain Duran of the Salamanders space marine chapter. I and the Salamanders 2nd company would like to cover the retreat, allowing more time for the evacuation."

"What do you intend to do exactly." Thant asked.

"I would like to set up a holding line at the rear of the retreat, complete with sandbags and heavy weapon positions, and hold off the swarm for as long as we can."

"But that's suicide." Thant exclaimed. "Even if we all evacuate, who will cover your own retreat."

The space marine captain was adamant, "Sir, if we do not do this, we will lose most of the army. My men and I are all aware that execution of this mission will most likely result in our deaths."

Thant thought about it for a moment. He did not like the idea of losing so many marines all at once. The loss of the 2nd company would be a big blow to the Salamanders. Without anyone to recover the gene seeds of the marines who would die this day, the chapter's genetic stock would be weakened greatly, hampering the creation of new marines to replace the fallen.

"Very well, you may set up a holding line. I will leave several shuttles just in case you are able to commit to a retreat, complete with apothecaries who will assist in recovering the gene seeds of the fallen marines. But don't do anything reckless."

'You have my word, Lord Thant." Captain Duran promised. He saluted Thant by forming the sign of Aquila, the Imperium's motif, with his hands. Thant likewise returned the gesture by mimicking the sign in salute.

Thant boarded his shuttle, and they were off. Below, he could see the marines of the Salamanders 2nd Company already engaging the onrushing swarm. Storms of heavy bolter fire rained across the battle field, as the marines fought with grim determination to cover the retreat.

Thant layed his head within his outstretched palms, ruing the fact that so many good men had died or were going to die on this day. Thant moved on to the fact that the swarm was moving in unison towards something. Suddenly, he realized just how dire the situation was.

"PILOT! Take me to the lake encampment immediately, and tell all other transports to rendezvous there. Also, tell Admiral Norris, to send as many troops as he can to the lake."

Thant had wondered why a daemon invasion would suddenly manifest. However, he had realized that the answer was there all along. They were most likely after the powers within the lake itself.

Thant's course of action was now made clear. With the combined might of the federation and the 3 native nations, they would hold the lake at all cost.

* * *

We are only several chapters away from completing this fanfic. I would also like to thank you for the sudden surge of reviews, they have helped encourage me greatly. 


	26. Retreat from the North

I got swamped with reviews and PMs Last night. Apparently my latest chapter caused quite a stir due to the sudden turn of events.

* * *

It was a rather pleasant morning to be out on patrol, making Tarrasque's duties a bit more enjoyable than usual. Despite the monotonous sight of an ice covered landscape, there was a strange and mystical beauty to it. 

He had grown quite fond of the tribesmen, and he was even allowed to participate in several of their rituals and customs. The children were quite fond of him as well, and they would often beg him to tell them stories about far off places and worlds, or to impress them with his fantastic powers.

He was just getting ready to go report to the chief, when suddenly, a sentry came running up to him. He looked like he had been running across the entire length of the city, the poor soul was out of breath.

"Tarrasque, there is something that you must see immediately!" He exclaimed. Tarrasque followed him to the western sentry outpost, where several guards were pointing to something out in the ocean.

Tarrasque magnified his vision by a factor of 10, and scanned the horizon for whatever had spooked the sentries. In a heartbeat, he saw it; a massive fleet of gigantic turtle like creatures was approaching the shoreline, carrying a massive horde of fanged and clawed creatures on their backs.

"BY SHAITAN'S BLACK BLADE! DAEMONS!" Tarrasque swore. He told the men to inform the chief immediately. The men rushed off, and brought the chief to the outpost as quickly as possible.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" The chief asked. Tarrasque pointed to the horizon, showing chief Arnook the cause for alarm.

"How long before they get here?" The chief asked him.

"Judging by their speed, perhaps within an hour." He stated. "My lord, I have seen the effects of a Daemonic invasion before. We must evacuate the city immediately."

"Can you not hold them off?" The chief asked of him.

Tarrasque shook his head, "I can only delay the inevitable for so long. The only way to avoid a bloodbath is to get the people to the earth kingdom as soon as possible."

Chief Arnook nodded in agreement, and passed down instructions that all inhabitants of the city were to assemble at the docks immediately for evacuation.

People began pouring out of the city in droves, trying to get aboard the boats stored within the harbor. Unfortunately, there was still a sizable number of people that have yet to board, when the swarm suddenly made landfall.

The water tribe warriors stood their ground, ready to fight, but Tarrasque did not want them to face what was to come.

"Go to your families and help as many as you can to get onboard the boats. I will hold them off for as long as I can." Tarrasque ordered.

The tribesmen were eager to defend their homeland, but they trusted and respected Tarrasque enough to obey him. With the tribesmen gone, Tarrasque turned to face the swarm.

He activated his weapon systems, and unleashed a hail of gunfire into the ranks of the charging hell spawn. He took down row after row of them, expending all his ammo in the process. He then switched to unconventional weaponry, unleashing the powers of his mind and soul.

He overloaded the bodies of the daemonic invaders with a surge of psychic energy, causing them to burst open. He continued for as long as he could, until even his formidable endurance was beginning to waver.

He turned and looked towards the docks, and noticed that most of the people were already onboard.

He expended the last of his energy, creating a wall of psychic flame, to cover his retreat for the moment. He then kick started his grav-pack, jumping over the buildings of the city, and arriving within the upper market district.

He continued on foot, but stopped when he heard a cacophony of screams and shouting emanating from somewhere within the district. He looked downward, peering over the balcony of the upper market section, down into the stall district below.

There was a large group of people who had accidentally fled into a dead end section of the district, and if they double backed, they would have to go through the swarm of daemons to reach the docks.

They were trapped, and Tarrasque had to do something. He jumped over the balcony, hitting the ground below with a massive thud, cracking its surface. He pushed his way through the crowd, and stood before the wall that was blocking their escape.

"STAND BACK!" He ordered. The people put ample space between themselves and the legionnaire.

Tarrasque raised his right fist, and activated the energy field within his gauntlet, and brought it down with all his might. The wall shattered, and a large breach was soon created.

The people began flooding into the massive hole, trying to reach the docks on the other side.

The daemons were already beginning to enter the market district, and there was not enough time for the people to get through the breach.

Tarrasque made his way to the rear of the group, and cracked his armored knuckles together in preparation for combat.

The daemons were soon on top of him, but he smacked them aside, and crushed them with massive blows from his mighty fist. He smashed numerous skulls, and broke the backs of many of the infernal hell spawn, holding them off for as long as it would take to save the lives of the trapped tribesmen.

The last of the people made it through the breach, and Tarrasque began slowly falling back.

He stepped through the hole in the wall, and slammed both of his fists into the wall sections on either side of the gap, causing a cascade of falling rock to tumble down, sealing the breach and preventing the daemons from exploiting the easy passageway to the docks.

Tarrasque turned around to get aboard a ship, but heard someone crying. It sounded like a little girl. He searched around the warehouse area, and found a small child wandering around, calling for her mother.

He quickly approached the girl, "Where are your parents?"

The girl looked up at him with tearful eyes, "My ma and I got separated in the crowd, and now I can't find her."

Tarrasque heard the daemons getting closer. He had to act fast.

"Hold still, I'm going to carry you to one of the boats."

She stood there, allowing Tarrasque to pick her up. He charged up the grav pack on his back, preparing for a grav jump.

"Hold on little lady, this might be a bit scary for you." He cautioned.

The grav pack kicked into action, and they went soaring across the sky. Tarrasque held on to her tightly, making sure that he would not drop her by accident.

'WOOOOOOOAH!" The girl screamed in a mixture of excitement and fright.

Tarrasque guided the inductors a bit, making sure that he lands on a ship, and not in the ocean.

He chose the chief's personal ship as the one he would land on, seeing as this was the sturdiest ship in the fleet, and could easily support his weight and the weight of his armor.

He touched down on the middle of the deck, and put the girl down.

"That was fun, mister Tarrasque. Thanks for saving me" The girl gleefully thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Tarrasque replied. "Can someone please help this girl locate her parents?"

Several crew members came to help the girl find her family, which she would join once they make landfall. The chief came out of his cabin, and greeted Tarrasque.

"Well done, Tarrasque, a job well done indeed. It is good that you are safe and sound, but alas, the North has finally fallen, the fire nation has triumphed" The chief stated grimly.

"No, my lord; this daemonic prescence is not the work of the fire nation, this is a hellish invasion of such magnitude that it will take much of the federation's might just to stem the tide." Tarrasque explained.

"Then please advise us. What must be done now?" The chief inquired.

Tarrasque pulled off his helmet, and sat down on the deck, "We must get these people to the earth kingdom, and find Warmaster Thant as soon as possible………."

He continued, "……..and pray to the spirits that the world has not already been overrun."

* * *

Chapter 26 is done, so I'm guessing there are at least 4-5 chapters left in the story. I will entertain any questions any of you may have, so don't be shy. 

Also, please remember to review.


	27. The Visitor

I took one look and my test schedule and thought "what a mess."

Everything is practically everywhere. The good news is that it allows me some time to write this chapter.

* * *

Aang's jaws dropped when he saw who the Vayar king was talking to. His expression quickly changed to that of a gleeful smile. 

"Tormakir!" Aang yelled out in excitement. The elder ancient turned to greet him, reciprocating Aang's smile with one of his own.

"It's nice to see you too, Aang." Tormakir greeted. "I had a feeling that you would arrive here at around this time."

The rest of the gang stepped in, and looked somewhat perplexed. For Katara, Suki, and Zuko, it was rather easy to tell that the stranger was an ancient; however, they had never actually met Tormakir before.

"So who's your friend, twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet Tormakir; he's the last surviving elder of the ancients that we met. You know, the one I told you about."

Katara stepped forth and did a graceful bow, "It's nice to meet you mister Tormakir."

Tormakir wore a wry look on his face, "There's no need for formalities, and I do not tend to think of myself as some noble king or emperor."

"So, what brings you here?" Aang asked.

"I have come to discuss certain matters with the Vayar." Tormakir replied. "Apparently, Kroguran has arisen, and is making a drive for the lake itself."

Aang's face lit up in surprise, "That's terrible news! How much time do we have left before he gets there?"

"Several days." Tormakir answered. "This is why I had to come here to speak with the Vayar king."

"You two know each other?" Zuko asked.

It was the Vayar king's turn to explain, "There was a time long ago, that we found ourselves at war with an invading army from another universe. It soon transpired that the invaders were rogue ancients."

"Rogue ancients?" Suki wondered out aloud. "What exactly are rogue ancients anyway?"

Tormakir answered her question, "They are survivors of the catastrophe that destroyed the old empire of the ancients. They refuse to follow my lead, still clinging to their arrogance and old prejudices. As a result, they are denied the powers that an ancient would normally have, since the elders are the source for much of our races power."

"So why are they such a threat?" Zuko asked.

Tormakir continued, "Despite being a mere shadow of what they once were, they are still quite powerful, and they exist in large numbers, forming into groups known as enclaves. The enclaves constantly fight each other for control of the Aether wells."

"Aether wells?" Aang repeated in confusion.

Tormakir explained, "Aether is the energy that our home universe produces. I and my kind once literally lived within the heart of creation itself, the furnace with which God forged all of creation. This energy bleeds into the various universes, in differing degrees and in different forms. It is the primary source of power for beings that practice such arts and powers as magic, chi, bending, psionics, materia, alchemy, and any other supernatural capability."

"So basically, the benders in our world draw their power from the Aether that bleeds into our world?" Katara surmised.

"Yes, and it was due to the powers of the Godslayer's armor that allowed your people to establish a connection with the Aether tides that flow through all of creation. Rogue ancients require tapping into this energy to restore their powers to an extent, or to revive the others who had fallen to the disaster that destroyed our homeworld."

"I don't get it?" Sokka grumbled. "What does this all have to do with the Vayar?"

Tormakir reprimanded him in a sarcastic manner, "Be patient, oh reckless one, and I shall explain."

He then continued, "A small army of rogue ancients appeared near the mountain kingdom of the Vayar a few centuries after the imprisoning of Kroguran. The ancients were after the powers within the lake, since it has long since become a rich source of Aether. Unfortunately, if they were allowed to drain and reroute the Aether that was within the lake, the benders of this world would be left without their powers."

"That would have been terrible." Toph stated a bit too loudly. "Without the benefits of earth bending, I would lose my only ability to see my environment."

"Yes indeed Toph, it would have been terrible." Tormakir intoned grimly. "The Vayar tried to drive them off, but remember, these are superior beings that we are talking about. The Vayar were almost utterly defeated. Luckily, I had caught wind of the attack, and rushed my forces to this world and helped the Vayar defeat the rogues."

"So that's why you know of each other?" Aang stated.

"That is indeed so." said the Vayar king. "My ancestor forged a bond of friendship with Tormakir, and together, we watch over the lake, protecting it from those who would exploit it for evil purposes."

Aang's face lit up, "If that is so, then maybe Tormakir and the ancients can defeat Kroguran and help save the world."

"Whoa, whoa!" Tormakir quickly cut him off. "Rogue ancients are one thing, but this demonic threat is another. I and the rest of my kin were pressured into forging a pact with the great creator, God himself. He showed us that mortals have the potential to become a powerful force within the multiverse, which meant that if we always intervened, they would never discover their true potential."

"So, you won't help us?" Aang frowned.

"I did not say that" Tormakir corrected him. "The invasion of the rogue ancients was a personal matter between our own kind; therefore I was allowed to intervene directly. Otherwise, we are fated by God to provide only guidance to mortals when they face their trials in life. The only exception to the rule is that we can intervene if the situation is without hope."

"So, there is still hope for us to win this fight?" Aang asked.

"Yes, young avatar, but you must be the one to find out for yourself what must be done to succeed."

"So, aside from that, no other help at all?" Aang checked.

"You will get some help, not a much as you may have wanted, but just enough." Tormakir answered. "The Vayar warriors and a Handful of Air benders will accompany you to the lake. The last battle against Kroguran will take place there."

The Vayar king then stood up in a grand fashion, showing all just how regal and statuesque he was, despite his old age.

"Indeed, I myself shall lead the soldiers of the Vayar kingdom into battle. We have a score to settle with this demon."

Looking at Aang, he continued, "For now, you should get some rest. Tomorrow, at first light, we set off to make a stand at the lake of the ancient."

Tormakir spoke, "I myself will remain here until you set off. But once you leave the doors of this fortress, we won't be seeing each other again for quite some time."

The Vayar king clapped his hands together, and a table appeared in the middle of the room. It was covered with dishes loaded with all kinds of food. He bade his guest to sit down and eat with him. Aang and the rest were starving, and sat down to have dinner.

"Tormakir, why don't you come and eat with us?" Malu offered.

"No thanks, I have no need for food, sleep, or air. Such things are more of a luxury than a necessity for me."

"Well then, in that case, why don't you loosen up a little?" Malu chuckled.

Tormakir rolled his eyes upward, and sat down to eat with them. Aang asked him about the other ancients, and about the battle that was fought against the rogues.

"So, wasn't it a bit hard fighting others of your own kind?" Aang asked.

"Hardly," Tormakir answered. "The ancients that are loyal to me are almost as strong as they were before the catastrophe ever happened. While it's true that the rogues are also strong, they are not nearly as strong as the ancients that still serve me."

"So why are they such a problem, can't you just destroy them all?" Zuko asked.

"They are such a problem because there is no true way to kill an ancient." Tormakir explained. "Even if you kill one, given enough time and access to enough Aether, an ancient can fully restore himself into a coherent form."

"That is quite interesting." Iroh stated. "But if so, then why does the Godslayer not restore himself? He is practically sitting atop one of those wells."

"It is a lot more complicated than that." Tormakir told him. "Some of those who were destroyed by the disaster that befell our empire managed to retain their consciousness, and slowly recuperate. However, most of the others fell into a dreamlike state that prevented them from restoring themselves. That is why the rogues try to control the wells, so they can revive those that are incapable of doing so."

"That is scary indeed." Iroh shuddered. "I pray to my ancestors that such despicable beings are soon stopped."

"That's a lot harder than you think." Tormakir said grimly. "A war between my loyal brethren, and the rogues would lay waste to much of existence. Despite their differences, the various rogue enclaves would unite if they ever faced a common threat, such as I and my loyal brethren"

"But enough about such dark and grim talk." He finally concluded. "Let us focus on the task at hand, and make preparations for tomorrow."

They finished their meals, and went straight to bed. Tormakir stayed up, since he already stated that he need not sleep, so he could watch the myriad beauty of the stars in the sky, a sight which never failed to appease him.

The others fell right asleep, with full bellies, and heavy hearts. For tomorrow, they set off to face the demon lord Kroguran, who seeks to claim the powers of the lake as his own.

* * *

Just want to let your know. THE TORMAKIR IN THIS FANFIC IS NOT ME! 

He was an OC that I developed long ago to act as a commonly occurring character in my fics. It was only until later that I decided to use his name as my internet alias, since I was betting that no other person had ever thought up of this name before.

Oh well, so now you know, and knowing is half the battle (queue G.I. Joe music.)


	28. Lake of the Ancient

So sleepy………yet can't seem to get some sleep……..need coffee.

On the flipside, I, the part of gage's brain that deals with cognitive and creative processes, am far too powerful to be defeated by mere drowsiness. So therefore……you guessed it! A new chapter.

* * *

Aang and his friends loaded their stuff onto Appa. All around them, Air benders and Vayar warriors were preparing their own bisons for flight. The first light of morning was fast approaching, which would mark the start of their journey to reach the lake.

Malu had gotten them this far in locating the lake, but now it was the Vayars' turn to lead the way. Aang suggested to her that she remain with the rest of the Air benders that were to stay behind within the fortress, but she insisted on tagging along.

"What's the matter, worried that I won't be able to hold my own against a horde of vicious monsters?" Malu asked.

"It's nothing like that……it's just that, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Aang told her.

"Awww, how sweet." She chirped. "Sometimes, I think of you as a little brother."

Aang blushed and offered a friendly smile, and continued to get Appa ready. Tormakir approached him before he got atop Appa.

"I take it that everything is ready?" Tormakir asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." His reply came.

Tormakir eyed him seriously, "Perhaps, but just remember, do not underestimate Kroguran. He is utterly merciless, and he is beyond anything you or your past incarnations have faced."

"But Avari was able to beat him, so that counts." Aang countered.

Tormakir nodded, and raised his right hand in a farewell gesture. Everybody got aboard their mounts, and with much fanfare, they set off for the lake.

They traveled for days, only stopping to provide rest for their bisons and to relieve themselves. They slept in their saddles, and ate trail rations that required no cooking. Speed was of the essence, and in this, they were determined to reach the lake.

They eventually arrived at the valley that housed the lake, and cleared the last horizon before finally coming into view of the lake itself.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?!" Aang exclaimed in absolute surprise. He was not talking about the lake however. He was referring to the unbelievably large mass of people that had assembled around the lake. There was a veritable sea of people covering the valley, all of which seemed to be busy fortifying the place.

When Thant saw Damocles atop one of the bisons, he approached Aang, and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"And just who might you be?" Thant asked.

Damocles answered the question for Aang, "My lord, this boy here is the avatar that we've heard so much about. He has come to help us fight Kroguran's army."

"Damocles? where is your battle suit?" A puzzled Thant asked. "And where is Patroclus?"

"My suit met an unfortunate "accident", Sir." He answered. "But as for Patroclus……..He didn't make it."

Damocles then explained the whole story to Thant. The warmaster wore an utterly grim frown upon his face. First Treyvor, then La Ruel, and now Patroclus was dead too.

"Alas, I should have known that someone as reckless as Patroclus would attempt something like that, but his sacrifice may have just saved us all. His superiors back on tiberia were able to locate the lake for us using Patroclus' visions" The warmaster stated matter-of-factly.

Aang butted into the conversation, asking Thant a question, "Excuse me sir…."

"Just call me Thant, young lad." The warmaster instructed. "I'm more of a friend than an officer right about now."

"Mister Thant, where are all the people going to go. The ones that call this world home?" Aang inquired.

Thant explained to him, "We used our shuttled to go back and forth from this world, ferrying people up to the Shivago, a colony ship of massive proportions. Some were also loaded aboard the S.D.F. Macross as well."

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked.

Thant told him the reason, "Listen, this fight is gonna get ugly. The last thing I need is civilians getting caught in the crossfire. If we fail to hold the lake, the fleet is instructed to return to the federation with the civilian population. They will be accorded refugee status, and will be treated well. However, pray to whatever god you worship that it does not come to that."

Thant flicked open his wristcom, and hailed the flagship of Admiral Norris.

High above orbit, aboard the G.I.S. Trinity, the com console crackled to life. The unmistakable visage of Thant filled the comscreen.

"Admiral Norris, this is Thant, do you read me, come in, over." The warmaster hailed.

"Put him online." Admiral Norris instructed the com officer.

The com officer flipped a switch on the console, allowing Thant to receive a com signal and video connection with the Trinity.

"We read you loud and clear Lord Thant." Norris affirmed to him.

"Admiral, how's the evac going?" The warlord asked.

"Rather smoothly. We are already bringing the last group of civilians aboard the Macross." The admiral replied.

The sensor officer interrupted the admiral's conversation, "Sir, we are receiving multiple D-drive signals, someone else is exiting dimensional hyperspace."

"Damn it." Norris swore. "Thant, something just came up, I'll report back later."

The com officer cut the connection. Admiral Norris took a look through the viewing panes of the command deck. His jaw dropped when he saw what exited hyperspace.

An armada, at least 3 times the size of the federation fleet that was stationed above orbit, had appeared from out of nowhere. They all had the trappings of military vessels; mass cannons, laser turrets, torpedo tubes. It was an unidentified battle fleet of extraordinary magnitude.

Suddenly, the com systems crackled to life, and a sinister looking figure appeared on the com screen.

'This is Admiral Kytel of the Tharaxian imperial navy. We have assembled an armada from various loyal worlds to come witness and show our support for lord Kroguran's eventual ascendance. Surrender yourselves to his mighty will, or be prepared to choke on our laser fire."

Admiral Norris' reply was swift and resolute, "We don't negotiate with cultist scum. See you in the battle zone."

The admiral of the cultist fleet was visibly irked. The com screen went dead, and Norris could see that the enemy fleet was arranging itself into a battle ready position.

Admiral Norris instructed the com officer to patch him through to the Shivago and Macross. "This is Admiral Norris of the Trinity. Macross and Shivago, you are hereby ordered to return to the core federation worlds with your civilian cargo, and warn the crusade command of what is transpiring here."

A com signal was received from the Shivago, "Sir, this is captain Raurin of the Shivago. Permission to speak freely sir, but aside from the Maelstrom itself, my ship and the Macross are the two best ships in this fleet, and we can contribute greatly to the fight."

Admiral Norris was adamant, "Negative, captain Raurin, you have non-combatants aboard your ships, and staying here will put them under unnecessary risk, do you understand?"

The com link was silent for a moment, then suddenly a reply came, "Affirmative, sir. We are disengaging and preparing for dimensional jump."

A few minutes later, the Shivago and the Macross disappeared, having made their jump back to the core federation worlds.

Admiral Norris then turned to examine the enemy fleet. They had finished positioning themselves, but were otherwise not making any other movements.

Ensign Grimsby scratched his head in confusion, "I don't get it, why aren't they moving in?"

Admiral Norris believed that he had a few possible answers, "For one thing, I don't think they are quite ready on a strategic level yet. Second, I believe that they are waiting for something."

"For what, sir?" The ensign asked.

Admiral Norris sat down, and lit a cigar, gently taking a puff, "For their master to assault our ground forces. That way, the cultist could contribute to the slaughter by offering us as a sacrifice to their new god."

He turned to the com officer, "Get the fleet division captains over here. ASAP!"

* * *

Brain…..shutting down……must hold on, and upload. 

Apparently, this body is gonna collapse any moment now. I'd better be quick about it.


	29. Battle Plans

For those who absolutely adore action and combat sequences, sorry to inform you that it will be quite a while before the final battle actually starts.

The good news is, we get to build suspense, and can take a gander at just how big this battle is gonna get.

* * *

Thant was recently informed about the appearance of the cultist fleet. He still could not believe that such idiots would actually believe that this Daemon was a messiah of sorts. 

"Well, there goes our orbital support." Thant sighed. "The fleet will be far too busy engaging the cultists up in orbit."

He was with most of the other commanders, waiting for the rest to arrive. They needed to coordinate a workable defensive strategy, and that would require the presence of all of the military brass present on the planet.

Finally, the remaining members of the planning session had arrived. Aang walked in with his friends, and with the other military leaders of the native forces. When he saw who was at the map room table, he smiled and jumped for joy.

"BUMI! You're alright!" Aang yelled out as he ran to give Bumi a hug.

Aang noticed that a lot of familiar faces were here as well. There was Jeong Jeong, Bato, Smellerbee and Longshot, and pretty much every other skilled warrior that they had ever encountered in their journey. Even the Yu Yuan archers and Rough rhinos were present, having joined the fight to save their world.

"You're all here too?" Aang promptly asked.

Bumi offered up a smile, "That's right my boy, we are all in this together."

"DAD!" Katara and Sokka said in unison when they spotted their father. They rushed to greet him, and they hugged him tight, as if they never meant to let go. He hugged them closely, happy that their family was together again.

Suddenly, it occurred to Katara that Smellerbee and Longshot were not with Jet.

"Where's Jet?" She asked. All Smellerbee and Longshot could do was frown and hang their heads low. Katara was stricken with grief, and although she new it was entirely possible; she never thought she'd actually have to confront the issue of his death.

Thant noted Katara's sorrow, but could not give any help or consolation at the moment. There were much more important issues that needed to be resolved.

Turning to Zuko, He said, "There are two people here who want to see you."

"Who?" Zuko asked. When he looked around to see who it could possibly be, His eyes went wide when he saw a particular individual amongst the crowd.

"AZULA!" He growled furiously. If it hadn't been for Thant stepping in between the two, flames would have been flying by now.

"ENOUGH!" Thant shouted. "I suggest you get your facts straight before you lose your temper."

Azula was quaking in her boots, and an expression of fear blanketed her face. Zuko's expression softened, and was replaced by a puzzled look. This was not the Azula he knew; the strong, proud, and utterly fearless Azula was not present.

"What happened to her?" Zuko asked.

Thant answered his question, "According to some of our seers, she was apparently under the influence of some malevolent power. It lost its grip on her shortly after the comet arrived."

"Of course!" Zuko thought. He had forgotten about the vision that he received. If it was true, then Kroguran must have spent all his energy in manifesting himself, returning his sister back to being a normal person.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry." She cried out tearfully. She ran towards him, and cried on his shoulder. Half of him was absolutely awestruck at her sudden 360 degree turnaround, while the other half emerged as the caring brother that he should have been.

Iroh whispered something into Zuko's ear. Zuko then took his sister's hand, and spoke to her.

"Come on; let's talk about this issue somewhere else, so that we won't bother these gentlemen."

She nodded in agreement, and they left the command tent.

"So, where's the other person that wanted to see him?" Aang asked.

"Perhaps it is best to let Zuko and Azula sort this out first before he meets the other one." Thant suggested. He then gestured for the assistants to bring him the army status report. Thant took one look at the report, and almost fainted.

It was a general's dream come true, and also his most horrendous nightmare. They had all sorts of troops and equipment available, but the logistics and planning needed to put them to use was pure murder.

They had lots and lots of core world soldiers; Thant new that for sure. The fringe world levies had an extremely massive presence as well.

They had everything. They had at least 2 to 3 companies from each of the 10 different space marine chapters currently present, complete with armored support and heavy weaponry. They had thousands of Torumekian tanks and cavalry from earth 6, accompanied by their vassals from the periphery kingdoms. The periphery soldiers were a particularly valuable asset, with their ranks upon ranks of disciplined riflemen, led by their warrior princes and kings who rode atop powerful and swift aerial gunships. The united earth nations of earth 23 had at least 300 Spartan-IIIs available on the planet, and at least 7 million colonial marines. The list just went on and on.

"Heck, we've even got 7 members of Shironian royal guard present here." Thant exclaimed.

"What the hell! What's so special about a measly handful of men?" Leo Heinemann asked.

Thant gave him a sour look, "Leo, the Shironians are a race of super humans. 7 of them, especially royal guard, are worth at least 10 million men."

That definitely shut Leo up. Some of the other commanders chuckled at Leo's hasty blunder.

Princess Kushana, lady militant of the Torumekian army, asked Thant, "So, what is our plan?"

Thant explained to her, "At this point, it's basically just an old fashioned last stand. However, I have a plan that could at least buy us some time, hopefully long enough for reinforcements to arrive from the federation."

Thant picked up the report sheet, and noted, "I noticed that there is an excess of long range infantry available."

One of the commanders spoke up, "So? Is that a problem?"

Thant just returned a blank stare, "You don't see me complaining. In fact, once the battle starts, I want those excess men to perform a Catalaunian Crawl."

Every senior officer at the table gasped. The Catalaunian Crawl was famed throughout federation space. It is considered to be the most effective tactic to counter enemy infantry in a tightly funneled, open battlefield. The valley they were holed up in was a perfect place to perform the maneuver. This was definitely gonna be an interesting spectacle.

He gave the other commanders their orders, after which they rushed off to get things ready. Aang approached the warmaster.

"Excuse me, mister Thant, but I and my friends would like to help." Aang requested.

"Very well." Thant agreed. "Aang, you and Malu will help the air benders set up a supportive defense strategy."

"Katara, Sokka, you will go instruct the water benders to assemble near the chapel, where father martin will distribute containers of holy water with which you could fight the demons."

"Toph and Suki will go give the earth benders a pep talk. Also, since I heard that Toph is a metal bender, she could help the men set up some steel barricades."

"Iroh, go tell Zuko and Azula that the remaining fire nation forces will be put under your command."

"Damocles, go ask the armory to get you a new battle suit, and go form up with the rest of the Centurion battle force."

They all nodded, and set off to get things done. Things were finally starting to pick up.

"Let's get this party started." Thant enthusiastically stated.

Meanwhile, high up in orbit, the fleet division captains had assembled within the Trinity to formulate their own strategy.

Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel was head of the Earth Alliance/Z.A.F.T. sub fleet, and also the commander of the flanking division of the fleet.

Captain Paulus of the Ultramarines' battle barge, The Interdictor, was head of the Imperium sub fleet. He was also the commander of the support division of the fleet.

Then there was Poseidon, a renowned star legionnaire who was put in charge of the Maelstrom while Thant is campaigning on the ground. He was in charge of the assault division of the fleet.

Lastly, there was Admiral Norris himself, who personally lead the entire core worlds sub fleet. He was the head of the central division of the fleet.

"So what's our plan?" Captain Ramius asked.

Admiral Norris lit another one of his cigars, and explained, "Our goal is to buy as much time as possible for our ground forces to hold out. In that regard, we must work to prevent the enemy fleet from bombarding the surface or dropping combat troops onto the ground."

"What are your suggestions?" Captain Paulus asked.

"I want you all to follow standard fleet engagement protocol, with but one exception. Focus more on disabling their orbital bombardment capabilities, and destroy any dropship that tries to land. Also, try to conserve you forces." The admiral instructed.

"But we can't hold out long against a fleet of that size and caliber." Captain Ramius protested. "It will take at least 6 hours for the reinforcements to charge their D-drive generators, and before that, they will perhaps need 24 hours or more to assemble a fleet of sufficient size. We need to..."

Admiral Norris quickly interrupted her, "I am well aware of that, Captain Ramius! But those men on the ground are depending on us. If we abandon them now, then they are as good as dead."

She fell silent, and the other two captains had a solemn look. They understood well what was being asked of them, and they had to face it with courage and resilience.

Admiral Norris stressed to them of the importance of making a stand, "This battle is going to be unlike anything I've ever seen before. Nothing of this magnitude has ever happened since the days of the long and bloody steel war that was fought on Zhol a hundred years ago."

Pausing for effect, he continued, "Regardless of the cost, regardless of what happens to us, we must not waver in our duties. Failure, in this war, is not an option."

* * *

Yep, it's practically Armageddon down there and up in orbit. The battle to end all battles (except for the actual Armageddon), is about to be fought. 


	30. The Eve of Battle

I've been so excited over this fanfic lately, that I've found myself chucking out 2 chapters a day. Heck, the reason that I am capable of doing this is because I had the story laid out before I started writing this fanfic, and my morning exercise sessions are a great way to plan out the next 2 or 3 chapters.

* * *

The men had been working for almost an entire day, and through the majority of the next morning. During this time, more and more native soldiers were arriving from all corners of the earth kingdom. It was a good thing that Azula had changed sides, since she was in theory the new ruler of survivors of the fire nation, at least for the time being. All native soldiers that were non-benders were given weaponry and basic combat training all squeezed into a tight and rigorously meted schedule. Everybody then sat down to an early lunch that morning.

Thant had requested that a unit be sent to scout out the location of the approaching swarm, so he could have a rough idea of how much time they had left. Before a scout party could be assemble, Lady Nausicaa, a princess from the periphery kingdom known as the Valley of the wind, had taken the initiative to fly west in her gunship, preempting Thant's scouting mission with one of her own. She was the leader of the Valley levies that were present, and her loss would throw the Valley soldiers into disaray.

"Always ever the reckless one, isn't she?" Thant remarked to Leo.

Leo just merely smiled in reply, but added, "Most men from my world would admire a woman like that. Heck, even Roy Mustang says that Riza tends to act on impulse from time to time."

Meanwhile, Azula and Zuko were inspecting the new arrivals, while their Uncle gave the soldiers a pep talk. To the remnants of the fire nation, it was if the dragon of the west had returned to lead them once more into battle.

Just then, an Aerolean soldier with a com panel arrived, and he gestured for Zuko to take the panel from him.

"What's this for?" Zuko asked.

"It's a message that was pre-recorded aboard the Shivago before it entered dimensional hyperspace." He stated. "It's a message from your mother."

"MY MOTHER!" Zuko exclaimed in surprise. He frantically asked the soldier to turn it on for him, which the soldier obliged. The screen kicked to life, and the unmistakable visage of his mother filled the screen.

"Zuko, my dear." She spoke. "I'm sorry that I could not meet you in person, but Lord Thant stated that all civilians were to evacuate from the planet. I heard all about what happened between you and your father, and of his ultimate fate. I should have told you about the day we were fored to kill your grandfather to save you, only to have your father become completely possessed by that vile demon."

Zuko was in tears. He had waited so long to see his mother's face again, and now, this may be the last time he ever gets to see her. Azula approached and comforted him.

His mother's recording continued, "I have also heard about what happened to Azula. I am glad she was spared from her father's fate. I also heard about what happened back in Ba Sing Se. If anything my son, I forgive you. Please, make me proud."

The recording ended there, and Zuko fell to his knees. He was openly weeping, having been shown nothing but love by his mother, despite all that he had done to deserve her enmity instead. He wiped away his tears, and slowly got to his feet. The last vestiges of his emotional scar had completely vanished. Zuko, the restored prince of the fire nation, stood resolutely in the face of what was to come.

Meanwhile, Sokka was busy getting from one end of the camp to the other. He peered off to his left, and spotted a group of Vayar warriors, led by their king, praying at the edge of the lake. To the Vayar, the lake apparently had a deep and sacred significance.

He finally found what he was looking for. It was Suki, putting on a fresh set of face paint. She was still wielding the Akaviri war fans and wearing the enchanted leather cuirass that Patroclus had given her. He approached her, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" She asked.

Sokka blushed a little, but sucked in his belly and asked, "Would you mind if I gave you something?"

"Not at all; what is it?" She answered.

Sokka reached into his bag, and pulled out a necklace. The centerpiece was easily recognizable, having been carved from the wood a Ju Sen tree. It was an intricatley crafted betrothal necklace.

"SOKKA! It's beautiful." She squealed in joy. "It must have taken you a long time just to carve this, since Ju Sen trees are tough."

"Actually, Damocles gave me his Kaiser metal combat knife." Sokka explained. "That knife could cut through almost anything."

Suki put it on, and it looked absolutely lovely on her. She was busy admiring it, when Sokka said something to her.

"Suki. I've heard the federation soldiers talking about how we may not make it out of this fight alive." He stated grimly. "This is why I'd like to ask you. If we make it out alive, would you marry me?"

She froze in place, and wore a shocked look on her face. A moment later, she turned towards him, and gave him an absolutely joyous smile.

"Of course I would!" She shouted out in joy. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him fiercely. He held on to her, and smiled as well. Some of the soldiers that were witnessing the scene were visibly uplifted by the spectacle.

"It's nice to know that you've found someone who cares deeply for you, little lady." A familiar voice said to her.

Suki turned to see who it was. There stood Kayron, with the rest of his squad. The men were smiling, and telling her how happy they were for her. Someone else was standing next to Kayron, whom Suki was not familiar with.

"Who's he?" Suki asked.

"Who? This?" Kayron asked, pointing to Keranyon. Suki nodded in affirmation.

"This is Keranyon, captain of the 10th Battle bike squad." Kayron answered.

"So, are you two war buddies with each other or something?" Sokka asked.

"Buddies? Heck no, Keranyon is my older brother." Kayron chuckled. The men laughed with him. It was easy at times to see that most people would mistake the two for mere comrades rather than siblings.

They were interrupted by something zooming by overhead. The flying object approached the improvised landing strip near the command tent. It was princess Nausicaa's gunship, having returned from the scouting mission.

She jumped out of the cockpit, and walked straight into the command tent. Thant had sensed her arrival, and went over to greet her. He did not look too happy.

"Can you do a favor for me next time, Nausicaa?" Thant requested.

"Yes, what is it?" She kindly asked.

Thant gave her a disappointed frown, "Next time, inform me whenever you get the urge to go on self-appointed reckless missions. I've had to sit through a constant 5 minute scolding by your uncle Mito for having let you run off like that."

"I'm really sorry." She apologized. "However, it was worth it, since I've discovered that the swarm should arrive at about noon today."

"NOON!" Thant remarked in surprise. "That's a lot quicker than we expected."

Thant punched the button for the call to arms siren. The klaxon started wailing throughout the camp, and every soldier within earshot began grabbing their weapons and equipment, with some trying to cram what was left of their meal into their mouth.

Thant exited his tent, and saw Nausicaa take off, returning to the airfield that they had assembled high up on a mountain plateu. Thant took a personal transport to the front lines, and supervised the preparations for the Catalaunian Crawl. He then returned to camp and asked an assistant to go fetch Aang.

Aang arrived a few minutes later, accompanied by his friends. Thant approached the young avatar, and explained to him about his plan.

"You are practically a symbol of great reverence to the people of this world. Therefore, it would please me if you stayed close to me." Thant told him.

"But why?" Aang asked. "I can help the men in their fight. Why should I sit here doing nothing?"

"Because, it would shatter the spirits of the soldiers of the four nations if anything should ever happen to you. That's why I need to keep you safe."

He continued, "Plus, if it's any consolation to you, I will be guarding the entrance to the lake itself, which both you and I could stand watch over."

"Just hold on there a minute!" Toph said. "If twinkle toes is meant to be kept safe, then I opt to stay by his side as well."

"As do I." Katara added.

"And I." Malu told him.

Sokka and Suki also gave their support. "We stand in this together as well." Suki stated.

Iroh, Zuko and Azula stepped forth to join them. Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile, which was something of a first for Zuko.

"We stand by your side as well." Zuko told him.

"Wait up a moment" someone else quickly stated. It was Ty Lee, with Mai following closely behind her.

"If Azula is in this, then count us in as well." Mai told them

Thant was impressed by the spectacle, and laughed rather heartily, "Very well. Aang is blessed indeed with such loyal friends. Keep close, and please don't do anything reckless."

The nodded in agreement. They then turned to face what was to come. All across the camp, men were praying, saying last graces, or preparing themselves mentally for the battle of their lives.

They waited, and sure enough, the swarm came into visual range. A massive horde of shrieking and roaring demons charged towards the lake. The tide seemed endless, and it was as if there was no hope at all of surviving this. However, that did not deter the men of the federation, and the soldiers who called this world home. They got their guns, swords, and bolters ready; standing strong against the sea of death that threatened to consume them all.

At 12:07 P.M., the battle of the lake had begun. Thant silently prayed to God, asking him to have mercy on the poor souls who were to face their deaths on this day.

* * *

I'm going to be busy this weekend. This means that the finale of the fic might have to wait till early next week. The good news is, you will all get to witness the battle that you have long been waiting for. 


	31. Battle of the Lake

Well, here it is; the battle you've all been waiting for. Trust me when I say it's gonna be my longest chapter to date.

However, this is not the last chapter, so stay tuned for the remaining chapters of this fic.

* * *

High up above orbit, the federation battle fleet squared off against admiral Kytel's cultist fleet. The two opposing armadas started the battle by opening a simultaneous salvo of gunfire, lasers, and torpedoes.

The federation fleet was hit hard by the cultists' barrage, and several ships went down in flames. The cultists took the worst end of it, and received twice as much losses as the federation did.

Admiral Norris signaled for all assault and support ships to move into broadside range. Captain Ramius was ordered take her division, flank the enemy fleet, and unleash a furious storm of weaponry upon their most vulnerable positions.

The two fleets intermingled, and both sides struggled to get into a favorable position for broadside attacks. Squadrons of fighters launched from the carriers, and tried to aid their respective fleets by harrying the much larger ships of the enemy.

As for Thant's forces on the ground, the swarm was fast approaching within the killing field that Thant had designated for the Catalaunian Crawl. A half a mile deep column of Crythanian troops made up the Crawl formation, armed with wheel mounted super rail guns.

The objective of the Crawl was to take down as much of the enemy's forward ranks by drawing him into a tight area, filled with multiple rows of landmines. The infantry in the front row of the Crawl formation would start firing once the first set of mines went off. They would then move to the rear of the formation, then reload their weapons. Once the swarm reaches the second set of landmines, the second row would then fire, and repeat what the first did. This way, the federation minimizes their casualties while maximizing the enemies.

The Crythanian heavy weapon teams got their super rail guns charged up. The super rail gun was more complex and deadlier than its ordinary counterpart. By creating an intense gravity track that went all the way towards the enemy, the gun would guide a Vaubanite spike towards its target at sub-light speeds.

Sure enough, the swarm had reached the first set of landmines, causing a line of explosions. The front row of heavy weapon teams fired their guns, and covered their ears as the rail spikes exited the gun barrels with unbelievably intense force. When the shots impacted, the whole horizon just seemed to erupt into one big explosion.

The native warriors were in awe of the weapons' power. The whole front line of the swarm just seemed to disintegrate right before their eyes. The teams in the front row packed up their guns and moved to the rear. When the second set of mines was tripped, the second row fired their guns as well. This continued for quite some time, with the Crawl formation slowly falling back to the lake every time a row went to the rear to reload and to let their gun barrels cool down. The mouth of the valley was quickly filling up with the corpses of the daemonic monstrosities.

They had almost made it to the cutoff point, when suddenly, a sizable number of the demons in the rear of the swarm started sprouting wings. They took off, high into the sky, and came crashing down on the formation with vicious force. The Crythanians abandoned their guns, and made a fighting retreat while using their sabers to hold the daemons off.

Thant flicked open his wristcom, and contacted the fire control center, "This is Thant to Firebase 1, initiate Anti-Air Support."

The firebase complied, and began shelling the sky with AA gunfire. They then relayed information to the airbase up in the mountains, which began sending sorties to support the ground forces. Massive, floating sky carriers took off from the airbase, and unleashed their compliment of aircraft. The sky carriers also activated their howitzers and cluster missile pods, and joined in the battle.

The swarm of hell spawn moved deep into the valley. In a few moments, they would impact with the first line of federation infantry.

The front line braced for the assault, having placed their elite melee troopers up front, with the ranged infantry supporting them from the rear with a barrage of gunfire.

The swarm hit the line with great force, and soon the fight degraded into brutal hand-to-hand combat. The daemons were strong and tough, but the soldiers of the federation fought with a grim determination that their opponents could not truly match.

Leo Heinemann opted to stay at the battle front when the swarm impacted. He was throwing lightning bolts like never before, fighting with all the skill he could muster.

Captain Marcus of the Ultramarines 1st company was fighting by his side, resplendent within his heavy and durable terminator armor. He wielded a thunder hammer in one hand, and an assault shield in the other, landing numerous crushing blows against any daemon that dared to get close.

To their surprise, the swarm parted. They soon saw why; the smaller hellspawn were making way for a monstrosity of epic proportions to approach. It was massive, easily towering over even the largest star legionnaire. Leo turned to fall back, but stopped when he noticed that Captain Marcus was not with him.

He turned around, and saw the Ultramarine captain standing his ground, squaring off against the titanic brute.

"That idiot!" Heinemann swore. "Doesn't he ever know how to gauge a superior opponent?"

He double backed, and went to support Captain Marcus, despite the odds. The demon took a big swipe at them, knocking both of them off of their feet. While they were vulnerable, the demon lifted its massive foot, and was getting ready to squash them.

Suddenly, a gunship came from out of nowhere, and fired its forward guns. The shot tore right through the abomination's chest, showering Leo and Marcus with disgusting viscera.

Leo recognized the gunship's design. It was the valley gunship, the one that princess Nausicaa was piloting. She peered out over the side of the cockpit, and gave them a thumbs up before speeding off to continue the fight.

Leo couldn't help but smile, "I swear. If I ever find a woman like that back at home, I'd marry her in a heart beat."

Captain Marcus got up, and gave Leo a friendly punch in the shoulder, "Get your head out of the clouds for now. You can't marry someone if you're dead!"

They both rushed off to continue the fight, with Leo rubbing the area where Marcus punched him.

Meanwhile, the central position of the federation defense was giving way. The men were getting overrun pretty quick, threatening to split the defense force in two.

Bumi saw what was happening, and spoke to the soldiers and warriors of the four nations, "Looks like those future boys can't hack it. Let's go show them how the old pros do this."

He turned towards the battlefront, and raised his fist while yelling, "CHARGE!"

The warriors of the four nations reciprocated his warcry, and charged forth to support the central defense force. When they got within range, every rifleman, bender, and archer unleashed a terrible rain of destruction upon the swarm.

Bumi leapt up high into the sky, and landed in the middle of the swarm with such massive force that the ground around him seemed to explode. He then bended two massive slabs of rock off of the ground, and slammed them together, crushing at least a hundred vile daemons.

Every bender within the army fought like they had never fought before, drawing upon whatever training they've achieved in life, using it in their fight to defend their world.

The fire nation tanks roared to life, with fire benders flinging bolts of flame left and right from the safety of their vehicles. Some of the other benders got onto the tanks, so that they could get a better vantage point from which to shoot.

The battle at this point could only be described as the very definition of chaos. Everywhere there was death and destruction, with both sides fighting with utmost tenacity.

Thant signaled for the rest of the forces to move in, as battlesuit infantry, tanks, skimmers, and mecha surged forth to unleash the power of their awesome weaponry.

A horde of the larger daemons from the rear went up front to deal with the federation armor. While the largest ones squared off in close combat with the titanic mechs and mobile suits of the defense force.

Up in the air, aircraft struggled to support the infantry, while also evading the horde of flying hell spawn that threatened to overwhelm their aircraft.

Thant signaled for his star legionnaires to move in. Almost every star legionnaire within the federation was present on the battlefield at the time, with only a handful staying aboard the Maelstrom to help support the battle fleet. Moving forward as one massive line of superhuman warriors, they moved within range of the enemy swarm and unleashed the most terrible barrage of gunfire that Thant had ever seen.

Aang and his friends were observing all that transpired. They all prayed for the safety of friends and family. However, it appeared that Sokka's prayer was not heard.

"THE WATERBENDERS HAVE BEEN TRAPPED!" Sokka yelled out in terror.

The water bender assault force had been cut off from the rest of the army, and was fighting a losing battle to avoid being overrun.

Without hesitation, Sokka rushed forward towards the encircled tribesmen, trying to get to his father before the daemons completely encircled them.

"SOKKA! Wait! It's too dangerous" Katara yelled out. She and Suki rushed forth to try and catch up to him. Unfortunately, an influx of soldiers trying to reach the front lines had inadvertently blocked their way.

Sokka managed to get to the trapped water benders, just before the encirclement had sealed off all escape routes. When Hakoda saw that Sokka was present, he was shocked.

"Sokka! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "It's too dangerous to be here. Go back now!"

Sokka was adamant, "It's too late for that, father. This time, I don't intend to stand back and watch you fight without me."

Hakoda sighed, and gestured for his son to ready himself. Sokka picked up his boomerang, and threw it with all his might at one of the charging daemons. The boomerang struck true, and cut off one of the arms of the infernal creature. The boomerang returned to him, and then he threw it again at another target.

However, no matter how many he killed or maimed, they just kept on coming. One of the foul beasts managed to get close, and in a matter of moments it would soon be on top of him. He closed his eyes, and was ready to accept the inevitable. A few moments passed by, and nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, his face lit up in surprise at what he saw. There stood Tarrasque, with the beast held in his grip. The star legionnaire picked up the daemon, and smashed it hard against a nearby rock.

Turning to Sokka, Tarrasque instructed, "Go get the others to safety. I'll cover your backs."

With that said, Tarrasque turned towards the rushing swarm, and poured a storm of heavy weapons fire into rank upon rank of malevolent aberrations.

Sokka took the chance, and told the other water benders to attempt a breakout. The water benders followed his lead, and managed to secure an escape route.

Tarrasque looked back, and noted that they managed to escape. Suddenly, a screeching imp-like creature jumped on his back, and began clawing at him. It accidentally got its hand caught in his backpack's gears, and was soon sucked in.

There was a tiny explosion within his backpack, and the computer stated that the main reactor core had shutdown. That was bad news for Tarrasque. Without the primary core, he would not be able to use his grav-pack to escape, and he was already deep within the swarm.

He thought about what his next course of action should be. Looking behind, he saw the warriors of the water tribe regrouping, and trying to hold off the horde that was hot on their heels.

His next course of action was clear now. Activating the secondary power systems, he charged up his battle gauntlets, and began punching his way through the swarm, delving deeper and deeper into the sea of repulsive beings.

The daemons were all over him by now, and he found it harder and harder to trudge forward. Deciding that he had gone as far as he could, he instructed his computer to overload his dark matter core.

Offering his personal sacrifice to Shaitan, the Crythanian war god, he was soon consumed by the blast that was generated by the collapse of the singularity point within his reactor. The ensuing explosion tore an unbelievably massive swath within the ranks of the swarm.

Sokka watched in shock as he saw Tarrasque go down in the explosion. The other water benders were also stunned. While they had never thought of the star legionnaire as immortal or invincible, they could not believe that he was gone.

He had given his life to save theirs, and it was a sacrifice that the water tribe would not soon forget. That is, provided they make it out of this alive.

Meanwhile, Thant and his two bodyguards were heavily engaged in combat with the spearhead of the daemonic swarm.

Aang and the rest of his friends were struggling to help Thant keep the howling and screeching daemons at bay. However, it was quite clear that they would soon be overrun.

"We have to fall back." Thant instructed. "Head for the edge of the lake, and we'll make our stand there."

The others nodded in agreement, and began slowly retreating to the lake's shoreline.

Aang was busy trying to keep the daemons from approaching too close, when suddenly, he felt something grab him by the leg. A small yet relatively strong daemon had managed to get a hold of him, and it dragged him into the middle of the swarm.

"AANG!" Malu yelled out in shock. When they others saw what had happened, they stopped falling back and tried to reach Aang before it was too late.

Thant was the first to respond. He, Dante, and Kroma expended triple effort in trying to reach Aang. They cut a path through the daemon swarm, trying to locate Aang.

But it was hopeless; the young Avatar had disappeared into the swarm. They could not find any sign of him.

Thant could not believe what just happened. The avatar was gone!

* * *

BEHOLD! THE MOST EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF ALL. 

And what's worse, there might not be an update till Monday next week.

Egad, I'm so evil. (Muahahahahahahahahahahaha)


	32. Refuge of Spirits

Once again, I am utterly unable to sleep. So, I've decided to save a few souls from cliffhanger related deaths by writing a new chapter.

This chapter comes close to equaling the length of the "battle of the lake" chapter.

* * *

The last thing Aang recalled before losing consciousness was being dragged into the middle of the swarm of hell born aberrations that served Kroguran.

When he awoke, he found himself within a strange and eerie landscape. The horizon was an absolute riot of colors, and he seemed to be standing on thin air, for there was no ground below his feet.

He thought he heard something behind him, and spun around to see what it was. He saw a tall, regal individual encased in pure white armor. Strange looking parchments were attached to various places on his armor plates. In his left hand, he carried a strange looking lantern that gave off a strong yet unusually calming glow.

"You must be an ancient?" Aang surmised. The figure just stood there, silent. After a few moments, he turned and began floating away from Aang, but silently gestured for the avatar to follow.

Aang found that he was able to walk across the strange and eerie sky, as if there was some invisible force below his feet for him to tread upon.

The ancient led him to a far flung corner of this mysterious world. Aang saw something on the horizon. When he got close enough to see it better, he nearly jumped for joy.

"Tormakir!" Aang exclaimed. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, and gave the elder ancient a big hug.

Tormakir was taken aback by the avatar's reaction, but understood that the boy was merely glad that he was able to find a familiar face in this lonely landscape.

"It's nice to see you too, Aang." Tormakir greeted. "You should thank Archeon for saving you from those disgusting creatures."

Aang turned towards the ancient that guided him, and thanked him, "I owe you my life, thanks for helping me back there."

The ancient politely bowed to the avatar, and turned to resume his patrol of this strange realm.

"You must forgive Archeon for being a bit aloof." Tormakir told him. "He is the ancient of spirits, and his silent nature is the result of his self imposed quest to explore the entire spirit realm."

"I'm in the spirit realm?" Aang asked.

"Yes, you are indeed correct." Tormakir confirmed. "The spirit realm is the largest plane of existence in all of creation. It is coterminous to every universe in existence. Various regions have different rules, suited to other universes, but they all are a part of one great realm."

"I don't get one thing." A confused Aang stated. "If the ancients are not allowed to intervene directly, then why did he save me?"

"The answer is simple, young avatar." Tormakir stated. "You surely would have died during that battle if it were not for Archeon's intervention. I said that we only intervene if defeat is assured."

"But what's the point!" Aang shouted in frustration. "In a sense, Roku was right. Once the comet arrived, not even the avatar could stop what was to come."

Aang sat down upon the unseen ground, and buried his head between his knees. The unmistakable sound of sobbing could be heard.

Tormakir approached and sat down beside him, while putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, you are capable of far greater things than you think. I know that for a fact. If you don't believe me, then you can ask "them"." He said while pointing to something in front of Aang.

Aang looked up, and saw a whole menagerie of figures assembled before him. Some of the figures' identities were unmistakable. Most of them were his past lives and incarnations. Also present was every ancient that lived within Tormakir's fortress. Even Archeon and the four elemental ancients had come to reassure him.

There were so many other recognizable figures as well, such as princess Yue, Jet, the deceased Kyoshi warriors, and strangely enough, all the firelords from the time of lord Agni all the way to Ozai himself. There was even Patroclus, monk Gyatso, and Guru Pathik.

Aang's eyes filled with tears at the site. A smile crossed his face that could have melted even the coldest of hearts. Before him stood all the people he cared about, and friends that he knew quite well during the course of his journey.

Tormakir told him, "You see, even the spirits of the long departed still have hope in you. Show them that their faith in you is justified."

Aang was a bit confused by one issue, "If they are the spirits of the dead, then why is Guru Pathik with them?"

"I can easily answer your question for you, young avatar." Pathik offered. "I was a very old man, and the only thing that kept me alive was my duty to pass on to you all that I knew and could teach to you. When you left to save your friends, I realized that you had learned all that you could from me, and that your destiny was now within your own hands."

He continued, "With my mission having finished, I willed my soul to depart to this realm. If there is one thing I can still offer to you Aang, it is advice. The souls of the dead speak with much wisdom, and their council can help you find your destiny."

As if on cue, Faluaith, the ancient of air, stepped forth, "Heed the counsel of the wind, young avatar. One, who truly knows of the essence of air, would understand that even the most hopeless cause could change in a heart beat. All is not lost yet."

Baraketh, lord of water, came to speak his mind, "Water is the most adaptable and tenacious element amongst the four. Understand that even the mightiest rock can be weathered into a small mound of rubble by the tides of the oceans and the raging storms. Even Kroguran has his weaknesses."

Balgado, master of the earth, stepped forth to say his peace, "Stand tall in the face of adversity. Let your will and spirit be as strong as the earth itself. Earthquakes, volcanoes, and fires may scar the landscape, but the world will always endure."

Riuld, scion of fire, came to offer his advice, "You fear the destructive effects of fire, yet without it, people cannot survive. It warms their hearts, and provides them with a well cooked meal at the end of a hard days work. Rather, learn to use your talents for good, rather than destruction."

The four elemental ancients had offered what they could, but there were still others who still had something to say.

Yue, Jet, and the Kyoshi warriors stepped forth. Yue spoke to Aang on behalf of the deceased that were with her.

"We too, have felt the pain that this war has caused, but given a choice, we would gladly have sacrificed our lives many times over for the sake of our people. This is why you can't give up now, because so many people you care for are depending on you."

Monk Gyatso came to reuinite with his young pupil. Aang instinctively rushed forth, and gave Gyatso a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Gyatso." He happily remarked.

"It's nice to see you too, Aang" Gyatso replied with a smile. "I am sorry that my death caused you much anguish, but you must strive to help those who still live. Remember that I will always be with you, even in death."

Aang released Gyatso from his hug, and was approached by lord Ozai, with firelords Sozin and Azulon in tow. They all bowed down to the avatar in a humble display of apology.

"I hope you can forgive us for what we have done. The demon has caused us to shame our heritage by using our own doubts and fears to start this destructive war. Please, forgive us."

"I forgive you. I am sorry that Kroguran caused so much trouble to your family." Aang kindly replied.

The firelords receded, and Patroclus stepped forth, "It's nice to see you once more, young avatar. The sacrifice I made was done in the name of saving your people. They have the potential to become a great race, if they only learned to work together in harmony."

He gave a courteous bow, and let the next set of spirits to come forth and speak. Avatar Roku and Kyoshi came forth.

Roku was the first to speak, "It is indeed true, what I said about the comet, but in a sense I was also wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Aang asked.

Kyoshi answered the question for him. "The avatar is no longer capable of stopping Kroguran all by himself, but there is someone who could. Search deep within yourself; for you may not know it, but the answer lies within you."

Aang closed his eyes and thought long and hard about who it could be. He searched deep within himself for the answer. A moment or so later, his eyes flew wide open. He had the answer. It had been there all along.

"The Godslayer!" He exclaimed.

Tormakir confirmed his answer, "Indeed, he is the one person that is capable of stopping Kroguran. Remember what I told you about how rogue ancients use the Aether to revive their fallen."

"Yes." Aang answered.

"Well, look at it this way. He is incapable of reviving himself. However, I believe that the avatar has gone through enough cycles to have gained the necessary power from the ether tides to finally resurrect the Godslayer." Tormakir stated.

"How do I accomplish that?" Aang asked him.

Roku answered his question, "I and the other avatars shall join our spirits with yours. The strength and power of countless lifetimes is a force to be reckoned with. Together, we can enter the lake and restore the fallen ancient to life."

The other avatars crowded around Aang, and seemingly just walked straight into him. Their souls merged with his. In a sense, Aang was drawing the power of all his past lives into himself."

Tormakir approached him and offered his last advice, "I will return you to your world, and you will emerge within the lake itself. You must endure the agony that is to come, but I have faith in you. Once you find the armor, enter the avatar state, and pour all of your power into it."

Aang nodded, and turned to enter the portal that Archeon had just created. However, he felt a hand upon his shoulder just before he stepped through. Tormakir had stopped him before he entered the gateway.

"There are two people who wish to meet you before you go." Tormakir told him.

Aang turned around. Although he vaguely remembered what his parents looked like, he was able to clearly recognize the couple that stood before him.

He could not find any words to express his joy, and instead ran forward to meet the two people that had meant so much to him, despite having separated from him so early in his life.

"MOTHER! FATHER! It's really you!" Aang shouted for joy.

"We missed you too, son." His father stated, trying to wipe away a spectral tear.

Aang's mother had something important to tell him, "Aang, there is something you should know."

"What is it mother?" He asked.

She explained, "You see, shortly before the fire nation attack on the air nomads, your father and I had another child, a daughter."

"I have a sister?!" Aang excitedly asked.

His mother nodded, "Yes. However, there is something else you must know. Her name is Malu. The girl that your friend revived from the forest is in truth, your younger sister."

Aang's face had a surprised look on it. Malu had once said that she thought of him as a younger brother, and it transpired that the reverse was true. He was Malu's older brother. His imprisonment in the iceberg had allowed his sister to physically age to two years older than him due to his suspended aging process.

"You must hurry back and save her, son." His father urged. "Please, watch over her for us. May the two of you live prosperous lives."

Aang suppressed a tear, and gave his parents one last kiss. His parents gave him a farewell kiss as well.

Bidding them farewell, he stepped forth through the portal, and emerged deep within the lake. The energies inherent within the water were overwhelming. He felt like his entire body was on fire. Thinking quickly, he used the energy surge to enter the avatar state, relieving some of the pain.

He spotted the armor lying at the bottom of the lake and approached. He got right next to it, and touched it. He flooded the ancient plating with all the powers he could muster. The massive amounts of raw energy filled the armor, and it began to glow.

Meanwhile, up above the lake's surface, Thant and the rest of Aang's friends were fighting a losing battle. In moments, they would be overrun, and that would be the end of it all.

Suddenly, Thant heard a loud sound from behind. He turned and saw what caused the ruckus. Something had leapt out of the lake with such force that water sprayed across much of the battlefield.

Thant looked up into the sky. His jaws dropped when he saw what came crashing down.

The Godslayer landed upon the ground with a massive thud, shaking the earth for many miles. Soldiers, Droids, and Daemon alike stopped their fighting, and gazed upon a sight which had not been seen in countless millennia.

The Godslayer treaded upon the mortal world once again.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be the long awaited climax. So don't miss it.

And please don't forget to review. I eagerly anticipate your reaction to this chapter.


	33. Last March of the Godslayer

Lucky you, I've decided to write and load the next chapter a day early.

This is it, the long awaited climax to the story. However, this doesn't mean that it's the last chapter. This story will end with and "Epilogue" chapter, so don't think you've finished until you see this chapter with the above said name.

* * *

All eyes were cast upon the newly arisen ancient. This was something rather unexpected, for both federation and daemon alike. The sight of a nigh god among mortals was something that emboldened the federation troops, and cast doubt into the blackened hearts of Kroguran's minions. 

The Godslayer gazed upon the hellish swarm before him, and outstretched his arms on both sides. He brought his palms together in a mighty clap, creating a massive wave of energy that emanated forth.

The scope of the blast was unbelievable, easily wiping out a million shrieking daemons in a tidal wave of raw energy. The federation soldiers and native warriors cheered, and rushed forth to fight with renewed determination and vigor. To see a being of legendary power, leading their forces in a renewed counter attack, was something that drove the men on forward like nothing else ever could. Each man fought with the strength of ten now that they saw that all hope was not yet lost.

The Godslayer treaded slowly but surely towards the heart of the swarm, where lord Kroguran awaits. Anything that got in his way was trampled, crushed, or blown to kingdom come.

The horde parted, afraid of the power that was evident within the venerable being. However, they were also parting because they knew that their daemonic master was coming forth to face this upstart challenger.

They both got to within 50 ft. of each other, both of them giving a cold stare. Kroguran smirked, amused by this strange turn of events.

"Well now, this certainly comes as a strange surprise." The daemon lord stated.

The Godslayer responded to his jest with silence. A moment later, he pointed an accusing finger at Kroguran, and spoke.

"There are few things that I hate more than a deity with too much power and an ego to match. One of those things happens to be mortals who think they are good enough to become gods themselves."

Kroguran laughed at his accusation, and told him, "Then let us see if your combat skills are up to par with your ability to boast and rant."

The daemon lord assumed a battle ready stance, and the Godslayer did likewise. They sized up each other for a few moments, and then began gliding across the ground at a rapid pace, charging at each other with extreme force.

They impacted with each other, and the ensuing blast from the contact ripped much of the battlefield asunder. They were forcefully thrown apart by the impact, and both went soaring across the sky, slamming into either side of the valley.

They both got up, seemingly unfazed by each other's strike. They charged yet again at each other, but stopped in front of each other when they got within striking distance. They then began delivering a flurry of powerful blows upon each other, cleaving the air around them with the force of their punches.

Both withstood the punishing assault, and decided to fall back a moment to appraise the situation. They both held their palms close together, and began forming a sphere of pure energy within their grasp. When both their spheres reached sufficient size, they hurled the balls of concentrated energy at each other.

The blast destroyed the mouth of the valley, turning the landscape into a featureless wasteland. The daemon swarm kept its distance from the entrance to the valley's mouth, while the federation kept a safe distance as well from the two opposing combatants.

When the dust settled, both of them still stood their ground, seemingly unfazed by whatever they threw at each other.

"This is getting nowhere." Kroguran growled. "I say we settle this, on a more personal basis."

He reached his hand deep into the ground, and pulled out a wicked looking sword, seemingly pulled from out of nowhere within the dirt below. The Godslayer held forth his outstretched arm, and a massive, broad bladed sword formed within his grip.

With their weapons in hand, they committed to a duel of skill and hand to hand combat. They struck blow after blow, with each hit being parried by the lightning reflexes of each respective opponent. Baleful arcs of energy leapt forth whenever the two blades met, casting an eerie display of flickering lights where the two beings fought.

Kroguran was getting desperate. He never realized that there was a such a being capable of fighting him to a standstill in a duel. Being ever the vile trickster, he resorted to playing on his opponents doubts.

"How ironic." He stated. "That one, who thinks of deities as arrogant and selfish beings, happens to be something of a deity himself."

"That's a boldfaced lie." The Godslayer retorted. However, there clearly was a seed of doubt starting to take root within the ancient. His attacks started to lose momentum.

"Really, you spent all your life slaying deities and minor gods, yet you and your kind are the most arrogant and selfish gods of all." The daemon taunted.

"I fight them because they abuse their powers, using it irresponsibly." The Godslayer tried to counter. He was failing in this regard, and was slowly beginning to lose his edge.

Kroguran landed a powerful blow, which the Godslayer just barely managed to block. Their swords were locked in a struggle of force and strength, with Kroguran trying to drive the Godslayer to his knees.

"How pitiful, you and your kind are nothing but irrelevant relics of the past, whose time has come and gone." Kroguran spat. "Indeed, you are the most pathetic beings I have ever seen."

The Godslayer stared up at him with a fierce and furious gaze. Driving all of his strength upward, he managed to push Kroguran away, and get up on his feet. The daemon lord had a surprised look on his twisted daemonic face.

The Godslayer swung his blade, which struck true upon Kroguran's sword, causing the malevolent being to stagger backwards.

"There is a perfect counter argument for what you have said." The Godslayer thundered. "The answer has been there all along."

He swung his blade again, causing Kroguran to become more defensive than was comfortable to the daemon lord.

"All throughout my semi-conscious imprisonment, I pondered on the things I have done, and of the things I've failed to see." The Godslayer spoke.

Another blow came crashing down, which Kroguran had just barely managed to parry. He was quickly losing momentum.

"The avatar of this world is a truly admirable being. He has made mistakes before, but is not ashamed to admit them. He always strives to better himself, and to avoid the repeating the mistakes of the past, so that he can create a better future." He said.

Yet another blow was struck, and Kroguran was forced to give ground to the slowly advancing Godslayer.

"I indeed am a part of the most corrupt and arrogant race in existence. But you know what? I am ready to admit my faults, and atone for my people's sins. Starting with you!" came his fearsome cry.

His fifth and most powerful blow came down upon Kroguran like the wrath of god. The daemon lord tried to block the strike, only to witness his sword being shattered into tiny fragments.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Kroguran cried out in vain.

The Godslayer plunged his sword deep into Kroguran's chest, bringing him to his knees. He then raised his fist, and prepared to deliver the full force of his power into one last strike against the vile and corrupt lord of darkness, forever destroying the daemon's body and soul.

The Godslayer gave Kroguran one last parting statement, "You had better learn and understand one thing. I……DON'T……..LOSE!"

His blow landed upon the subdued daemon lord with unimaginable force. The energies involved within the strike caused the entire mouth of the valley to erupt violently in an explosion of awe inspiring magnitude. The federation soldiers and natives were forced to shield their eyes from the poweful glow of the blast.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that every daemon within the swarm was lying dead upon the ground, having been forever severed from their master and creator. It was a miracle!

The mighty ancient had single handedly saved them all from what should have been certain defeat. All across the battlefield, men were cheering and casting up praises to whatever god they worshipped.

The Godslayer limped towards the lake, visibly drained of almost all the energy that the avatar had given him. He managed to trudge forward to within a few feet of the lake's shoreline, and collapsed.

Thant, Katara, and the rest of the gang ran to where he was, and checked to see if he was okay. To their surprise, the Godslayer's armor began fading away into dust which blew away with the wind, leaving behind an unconscious Aang.

"Aang!" Katara shouted out in surprise. She went forth and checked to see if he was alive. She felt a pulse, and cried with joy that he was safe.

He opened his eyes, and weakly asked her, "Did we win?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, we won. It's all over. The century long war is over."

With that said, they hugged. Comforted by the prescence of each other.

However, the fighting up in orbit had yet to conclude. The federation fleet, despite fighting heroically, was starting to lose to the more massive cultist fleet. The fleet had already fallen to 50 percent strength in terms of ships that had yet to be destroyed.

Admiral Norris was desperately trying to keep things together. Issuing orders left and right to keep the fleet coherent.

"Sir, The A.C.S. Sallisar reports that the battleships Tulak and Yashiro are going down with all hands aboard." The com officer stated.

The Admiral gave him a stressed frown, "I can only give them my condolences and sympathy at this moment. Right now, we're fighting for our lives up here."

A mass driver shot had struck across the ships bow, rocking the ship very hard. Norris held on to his seat, calmly taking the force of the impact.

"Sir, the A.R.S. Destiny just got hit by a photon torpedo barrage, she's going down!" The com officer said.

"DAMN IT!" Norris swore. He was starting to lose ships left and right. While it was true that the Maelstrom and Archangel managed to tilt the fight in his favor, the battle was getting ugly real fast.

"Pilot Harker, if the ship's system officer declares our vessel's status as critical, I want you to ram the Trinity into that Son of a Bitch Kytel's command ship." Norris ordered.

"Erm…..yes sir." Harker acknowledged.

"SIR! Unidentified vessels are exiting dimensional hyper space." The com officer stated. "MY GOD! There must be several million of them."

Norris broke out into a cold sweat. The newly arrived fleet was far too massive to I.D. immediately. It could be more cultist ships coming to reinforce their comrades , which would have surely spelt disaster. However, there was also another plausible explanation.

Just then, the comscreen came to life. The unmistakable visage of Tamnath Galatar, founder of the federation, filled the viewing screen. Judging by the background, he was aboard the Shivago.

"You boys look like you could use a hand." The venerable Shironian stated.

"Sir, I.D. of the newcomers is completed; the fleet belongs to the federation." The com officer said. The fleet that just recently arrived was beyond all imagining. Their were ships from every world within the federation, some of which were of the most superior vessel classes known to man.

Admiral Norris threw his hands up in ecstatic joy, "THANK GOD ALMIGHTY! It's the bloody reinforcements!"

Aboard the Shivago, Tamnath Galatar spoke to Captain Raurin, "I'm gonna go say hi to Admiral Kytel. While I'm gone, Captain Gloval of the Macross is to be in charge, understood?"

Captain Raurin nodded in agreement. With that said, Tamnath traveled to the airlock section in the docking bay, and flew out into space.

Using the cosmic powers inherent within his race, he managed to stay alive in the cold vacuum of space, and swiftly flew to Admiral Kytel's command ship. He landed on top of the cultist command ship, and gave a friendly wave to Kytel, who was watching him from his command deck.

Tamnath then raised his fist, and brought it down upon the hull with all his might. The sheer kinetic force involved in the strike starting ripping the ship apart. Admiral Kytel could not believe what he just saw.

Not that it would matter, for the Admiral was soon sucked out into space along with his crew, after his command deck fell apart from the Shironian's awesome strike.

Captain Gloval of the Macross watched as the cultist command ship was rent asunder. A smile crossed his face. The sight reminded him of an old saying, "payback is a bitch."

He spoke to the com officer, "Instruct all ships to acquire targets, and prepare to fire."

Every ship within the federation fleet opened up in a torrential storm of weapon fire, Destroying over half of the remaining cultist vessels. The cultist ships that managed to survive the barrage unanimously decided to flee as fast as they could.

They began charging their D-drive generators, which would take them the better end of two minutes to do. The federation fleet reloaded and recharged their guns, and fired again before the enemy fleet could depart. In the end, all but three cultist ships were destroyed by the second barrage. The three surviving ships entered dimensional hyperspace, they were all that was left of a once massive fleet.

All that remained of the cultist fleet was now a drifting junkyard of burning or destroyed ships. An eerie calm descended upon the battle zone, a stark contrast from the chaos that had taken place just a few minutes earlier.

Admiral Norris heaved a sigh of relief. Stretching his arms upward, and gave a big yawn. It was a rather anticlimactic thing to do, but he did not care. Lowering the back of his command seat, he laid himself down upon it, and promptly fell asleep. The rest of the crew aboard the ships of the original fleet also loosened up a bit. If anything, they deserved some R and R.

Not so for Tamnath Galatar and the rest of the rescue forces. They had to see to the safe return of Theta IV's civilian populace back to their home. Even if the four nations refused to join the federation, Tamnath was determined to show the federation's support for the denizens of this war torn world, and to help them rebuild.

* * *

The action is all over, but the last few chapters still wait, for much is still left unsaid. 

So be sure to catch the last 3 chapters of this story, so that you can get a bigger idea of how much this war has cost the 4 nations dearly.


	34. Aftermath

We are only 2 chapters away from finishing this fic. Sorry for the delay, but for some reason, I could not upload this chapter to I've decided to write a sequel, which will tend to focus more on the series' main character, with other elements only playing a minor role.

* * *

Thant traveled around parts of the battlefield, accompanied by Dante and Kroma. The stench of death was appalling, but not nearly as appalling as the casualty rate. All told, Thant lost more than half of his forces that day, which made it one of the most costly battles that the federation has ever faced. 

Out of his 1000 strong army of star legionnaires, over 300 were dead, a blow that was absolutely grievous to a military order that has only a mere legion in its entirety. The space marines took a beating as well, having lost almost over half of the men from each company. The Steel Tigers got hit the hardest, losing their entire 5th company in a heroic last stand to defend their position.

The native troops were also hit hard, and out of the 20 million soldiers from the 4 nations, over 4 million would never be seen by their families again. This was especially bad for the air benders, who had gone against their doctrine of avoidance, by aiding the federation during the battle. There were at least a thousand of them, and they lost over 400. While many still remained at the Vayar fortress, the loss was still a crippling blow to the already decimated air nomad population.

The Vayar had sent over a hundred elite warriors, and 37 were killed in battle. The Vayar king, rather than staying after the battle, took the bodies of the slain, and left with his warriors. A day later, the air nomads that had been left behind in the fortress, had arrived at the refugee camp set up by the relief forces of Tamnath Galatar.

Thant had seen enough, "Let's return back to camp, and see to those who still live."

Somewhere off to another part of the field, Leo was busy bandaging his right arm. Captain Marcus just merely sat on a rock, waiting for Leo to finish. A moment later, he motioned to someone that was approaching. Leo looked up, and saw princess Nausicaa walking towards them.

"You boys look utterly terrible, with all those scratches and bruises." She caringly remarked. "You should get a medic to check you guys out."

"I'll live." Marcus replied. He nudged Leo, trying to get him to speak his mind.

"Go on, tell her." Marcus coaxed him.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Erm….it's really nothing." Leo nervously replied. "He just wanted me to commend you on your excellent piloting skills."

"Well now, thank you." Nausicaa smiled. "For a moment, I thought you were going to tell me how much of a crush you had on me."

"WHAAAAAT!" Leo exclaimed in shock. "How did you know?"

Nausicaa gave a gleeful laugh, "Thant told me everything. I'm so sorry Leo, but I'm too much of a free spirit to even think about settling down anytime soon."

She continued, "Cheer up though, because I'm sure that women like me are quite common nowadays, if you know where to look. See you guys later at the victory party."

With that said, she left them there. Marcus noted the strange expression on Leo's face. The space marine captain was trying to figure out whether it was borne out of a sense of rejection, or something else entirely, perhaps even continued infatuation.

Meanwhile, off to another part of the field, Zuko and Azula were busy catching their breath.

"You fought quite well today, Zuko." Azula remarked. "Perhaps the darker part of me was wrong about you after all."

"Thanks." Zuko replied. "You fought quite well too."

"Not nearly as good as I once was." She objected. "I think that much of my prowess as a bender came from the daemon's influence over me."

They fell silent however, when a hooded figure approached them. The stranger was clearly a woman, and once she was within a few feet of them, she took off her hood. It was princess Ursa, the mother of Zuko and Azula.

"MOTHER!" both siblings cried in unison. They rushed to meet her, and they embraced each other, something that had not been done in a very long time. The three of them were overwhelmed with joy, and they all broke down into tears over their reunification.

"I missed you all so much." She tearfully exclaimed.

"We're glad that you are safe." Zuko said to her. "I'm just glad that we can be a family again."

The three of them then went off to find Iroh, and to tell him the great news. This was the happiest day of Zuko, Azula, and Ursa's life.

Thant arrived at his command tent, or what was left of it, sometime later. He saw Malu busily tending to some of Aang's wounds, which he had sustained during the little debacle that had ensued when the swarm overtook him.

"Malu, there is something I have to tell you." Aang told her.

"Yes? And what would that be?" She gleefully chirped.

"Do you remember your mother, and what she looked like?" Aang asked.

Malu took a moment to conjure up a mental picture of her, "Well, I remember that she had flowing brown hair, which was both smooth and soft, and a face that felt as gentle as the breeze upon one's face."

Aang continued the description for her, "With eyes that glistened like raindrops upon glass, and lips that just seemed to gracefully flow with each word that was spoken."

Malu was surprised, "Yes, that's basically what she was like. How did you know?"

"Malu." Aang slowly tried to explain to her. "I met my mother and father in the spirit realm after I was dragged off by the demons. They are your parents as well. You are my younger sister."

Tears began to form on Malu's face, "No, that can't be. I thought I was the only child she ever had."

"It's true." Aang stated. "She had you long after she thought that she would never see me again, since I was revealed to be the avatar."

Malu did not know what to say. She just simply hugged him tightly, and wept on his shoulder. She had always thought that her family was dead to her, but it appeared that fate had a way of twisting things.

Everybody within the command tent was both surprised and moved emotionally by what had just transpired. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki were all in gentle tears when they heard the news. Seeing Aang and Malu happily reunited as siblings made them all happy for him.

Katara walked out through the tent entrance, and motioned for the others to follow. They did not want to bother Aang and Malu's moment together as reunited siblings, and decided to sort other important things out for the moment.

Sokka and Suki both approached Hakoda, who was busy helping Bato to do a head count of the survivors from amongst the water tribe forces. When he noticed his son, He turned to greet him.

"Father, there is something that I have to tell you." Sokka nervously stated.

He didn't have to, for Hakoda instantly noticed the betrothal necklace around Suki's neck.

"Sokka, what is the meaning of this!" Hakoda sternly exclaimed.

"Father, I have decided to choose this woman as my bride, and I was hoping that you'd understand."

Hakoda shook his head in disappointment, "Sokka, you are only 15. How could you possibly marry this girl at such an age?"

"I believe I may have the answer to that." Thant said, having listened in on the conversation.

"From what I've heard from Aang and Katara, Sokka may have been too inexperienced at the start of their journey, but the boy that stands here before you has grown to become a fine young man. I'm quite sure that marriage would not be such a problem." Thant explained.

Hakoda still refused to believe, "How could you be so sure?"

"Amongst the adolescent boys of the Crythanian tribes, an individual's merit in determining whether or not he can get married is measured by how he has proven of himself in many aspects of life, regardless of his age." Thant said.

He continued, "And I should know, for I was born a Crythanian, and my father was a mere 13 year old boy when he married my mother. If there ever is living proof that such a union would be possible, then that would be my parents. My father was a responsible husband to my mother until the day he died."

Hakoda looked at Sokka. Despite his nagging doubts, Hakoda finally agreed to his son's proposal. Much like Kanna herself could not be expected to follow old traditions and taboos, Sokka himself was also independent minded.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Tamnath Galatar's shuttle, which was followed by hundreds of thousands of other small ships and barges, which brought food and medical equipment to the survivors. The revered Shironian stepped out of his shuttle and greeted Thant.

"It's nice to see you whole and hearty, my good friend." Tamnath spoke.

Thant offered up a warm smile, "You still got the knack of dropping in at the very last moment, don't you?"

Tamnath nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention to the young avatar.

"So, you're the avatar that everyone keeps on talking about?"

"That's correct, sir." Aang replied. "I'm Aang, and these are my friends. My sister is here with me as well."

Tamnath gave a friendly grin, but had to bid them a hasty farewell, for he had much to do in terms of setting up the relief operation for the survivors. Turning around, he offered up a bit of advice.

"I hope you boys and ladies get some good rest tonight. Because tomorrow, there is going to be one hell of a victory party." He said.

* * *

Gotta run! Already late for school! 

Next chapter is second to last.


	35. Victory Day

Whew, it's been a busy week for me. Who knew that midterm projects could demand so much from you.

Well, at least I'll be somewhat free during the course of next week, so I might just be able to get epilogue done a few days from now.

* * *

Fortunately for the native inhabitants, much of the cities were left intact after the swarm had overrun these urban centers. Ba Sing Se was in pretty good condition, with only the outer walls needing some attention. 

The North Pole was somewhat worse off, but nothing that a few days of minor repairs couldn't fix. Even the fire nation only suffered minimal damage, thanks to Thant's conservative tactics back when he was assaulting the fire nation homeland.

The federation, and the council set up by the four nations, had decided to declare several days of celebration to commemorate the end of the 100 years war, and the defeat of Kroguran. The celebration was also inaugurated to commemorate the inclusion of the four nations into the federation itself.

Despite the inability to come up with a name for their own planet that was to the liking of all 4 nations, the federation decided to use a Nadori word "Tal' Aria", or Talaria, as the name for the planet. The name meant, "Era of peace", which the federation felt would best suit the newly declared peace between the 4 nations.

The name was received with only moderate enthusiasm, and the leaders of the various kingdoms insisted that in diplomatic formality, they should be referred to as "the league of 4 nations". This was accepted by the Imperial Galactic Senate of the federation.

The celebrations kicked off to an amazing start. The federation brought food, drink, and entertainment to help the Talarians celebrate. All over the planet, the people finally heaved a sigh of relief that their world had been given a second chance to do things right.

They would set their own pace for advancement, and the federation would respect their traditions and methods, while also helping the 4 nations to advance in their progress whenever they had the need to do so.

The coronation of Fire lord Iroh was combined along with the festivities. Despite his insistence on letting Zuko become the new fire lord, his nephew insisted that the fire nation needed a wise and level headed ruler until it could get back up on its feet. Iroh accepted this bit of wisdom, and agreed to reign as fire lord until Zuko felt that he is ready to take over.

Sokka and Suki's wedding was also included during the celebration. Family and friends alike attended this wonderful and joyous moment. Strangely enough, even Thant was there, decked in formal earth nation attire, accompanied by his two bodyguards, who just merely carried small personal weapons for protection, so as not to spoil the occasion. It was decided that the wedding itself would be done in traditional earth kingdom style, while the reception would follow water tribe traditions.

Kayron and his brother also arrived, accompanied by Marik, Damocles, and the rest of the men. They too wore formal earth kingdom attire, showing respect for the culture of this world, as was befitting the tolerant attitude of the federation. Nausicaa, Leo, and Marcus also were in attendance. The robe on Nausicaa was breathtaking, making Leo blush a bit. Marcus felt that his garb was too tight and itchy, but said nothing, since it was a marine's duty not to complain about such trivial things.

After the ceremony, the couple kissed, finally sealing the vow. Katara was crying in joy for her brother. When they had started out on this journey, she often had to look after him, despite him being older than she was. However, he had matured considerably over the course of their adventure, and if anything, she started to trust his judgment more often. The couple and the guest then moved to the reception area to have a traditional water tribe dinner.

After the reception, Suki was approached by Damocles, Kayron, and Keranyon.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" She asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Kayron stated. "We intend to join a Kinsbond expedition to this world."

"A what?" Suki asked in confusion.

Keranyon explained, "Even as we speak, many Crythanians from our homeworld have heard of this serene and peaceful planet, and have decided to move here. The Kinsbond is an old practice amongst my kind. The migrants will travel to the various nations of this world, and swear their allegiance to whatever ruler governs those lands."

He continued, "People who perform this migration are known as kinsmen. They forever serve their new lord, and only return to Crythania either during a pilgrimage, or if our homeworld is under attack. Other than that, kinsmen will forever serve the nation that they adopt as a new home"

"So what does this have to do with me?" Suki asked.

Damocles answered the question for her, "We have a special decree, given to us by our emperor. We had requested our emperor to let us to leave the Crythanian military, and allow us to join the Kinsbond. We wish to join the kinsmen that want to settle on Kyoshi Island."

"Wait a minute! How many of you are moving to Kyoshi!" She asked.

"Over 200; including me, Keranyon, and Damocles." Kayron stated.

Suki was not sure about what to say next. 200 people were a lot, and the people of Kyoshi may not take so well to a warrior society moving in with them.

"I understand that you may have doubts about allowing our kind to settle." Damocles said. "But we are skilled warriors, who practice a code of honor. We do not go to war unless we have to, and we are industrious workers as well. As kinsmen, we also have to follow the military tradition and combat style of our adoptive homeland."

"Indeed." Keranyon added. "As much as I may miss my battle bike and rifle, I am willing to forego technology to be at peace with the traditions of my new home. I am willing to train under you in the ways of a traditional warrior, and I will do my best to make your tradition as my own."

Suki thought about it for a moment. Perhaps the villagers back home would understand. Having the honor bound Crythanians would help keep Kyoshi Island quite safe. Also, she would need all the help she can get in rebuilding the order of Kyoshi Warriors, and these 3 men's experience in the ways of war could help, after a little adjustment.

"Very well then, you can move in with us. I must first speak with the village elder, so I can't guarantee that you would be accepted. If you do move in, you will have to learn to fight in leather armor, and use katanas and shields in combat." She said.

"That is not a problem." Kayron stated. "Our ancestors fought in nothing but animal skins, and wielded only axes. If they were feared warriors back then, despite their primitive state, then we could do so as well under the training that you give us."

All 3 of them bowed politely to her, in line with the traditions of this world. Suki did not doubt their sincerity in truly returning to a more ancient setting and lifestyle. These Crythanians intrigued her, for they were willing to adapt to any form of combat that their new home demanded of them. If anything, the elder would understand that these people are giving up so much just to be a part of a culture that they admire so much.

It was agreed that she and Sokka would live on Kyoshi Island, since it would be painful if Suki left when her village needed her so much.

Aang and Malu would return to the air temples with the rest of the surviving air benders, so that they could rebuild the temples and restore airbender society. Katara returned to the southern water tribe, to help master pakku with the rebuilding. Toph returned to her family, finally accepted for who she was by her parents, and free to be independent and trusted. Ursa and her two children returned with Iroh to the fire nation, picking up where they had left off.

The earth kingdom and fire nation decided that a slow but well supervised modernization of their military would be to their liking. The water tribes preferred to stay out of federation affairs if they could, but were soon approached by enterprising federation engineers who wished to learn advanced ship building techniques from the water tribes.

Merchants later began arriving on the planet in droves, seeking to introduce the Talarians to modern culture and wares. However, the flow went both ways, as merchants from the 4 nations chartered trips to the core and fringe federation worlds, selling such exquisite luxuries like tea, textiles, pottery, and strangely enough, genamite.

One thing was for certain. The people and culture of the 4 nations would never be the same again.

* * *

One more chapter to go, then I'm done. This will be the first fanfic that I would have successfully completed. 

There will be a sequel, however. So stay tuned.


	36. Epilogue

Well here it is; the last chapter of this fanfic. This will be my first official fanfic to have been completed. It was one hell of a long journey (relatively), but now it's over.

* * *

Suki had returned to Kyoshi Island with Sokka, and the rest of the Crythanian migrants. They were greeted by the villagers, who were glad that Suki was safe and sound. Unfortunately, the hard part had just begun. 

Suki spent much of the evening explaining to her parents about the marriage. While they wished that she would have told them first, they trusted her judgment well enough not to be really angry at her. Besides, Sokka had helped save their village back when he and the avatar first came here, and he was far more capable now than he was back then.

With that out of the way, she had to convince the village elder to let the Crythanians join their society. Keranyon was elected to be the representative of the group, and it was he who helped Suki plead his case to the elder.

The elder listened patiently to their explanation and request. He told the Crythanians that they would have to work hard, and that they would have to learn to fight like standard sword wielding warriors. The Crythanians accepted this, and formally pledged their allegiance to the village elder. In a display of utter loyalty, the migrants then turned towards the statue of Kyoshi, and prayed a traditional prayer of reverence that Suki had taught them.

The villagers were moved by the display of respect that the Crythanians had shown to their patroness. That night, there was a small feast to celebrate the end of the war, and to welcome the newcomers to Kyoshi Island society.

Suki slept well that night, lying beside Sokka, the man who would spend the rest of his life with her. However, fate still had one last encounter in store for the young warrior.

Suki found herself within the spirit realm, much where Aang had been brought to, back when his life was in danger during the battle of the lake. Suki turned around, and saw Patroclus and Tormakir standing there in front of her.

"It's nice to see you again, Suki." Patroclus greeted.

Suki rushed forth and gave him a hug. She was glad that he had kept his promise to never truly abandon her. If it wasn't for him, things would have turned out differently for everyone.

"It's nice to see you again too, Patroclus." She replied happily.

Patroclus offered up a smile and said, "Soon I must go to meet my ancestors, but not before a certain someone has something to say."

Tormakir then stepped forward, and told her, "There is something that I shall convey to you, but first, you must swear never to tell anyone else about this, with the exception that you are to pass it on to your descendants."

"I swear." Suki replied.

"Very well then." Tormakir stated. "I have discovered the method by which the Godslayer's essence inhabits the body of the avatar. It is binding the souls of his previous incarnations with a new one every time a new generation of avatar is born."

"We know." Suki confirmed.

"Ah, but there is more." Tormakir countered. "He is getting stronger with each generation. If the avatar cycle continues unabated, I calculate that the avatar will reach a height of power so great, that he will soon achieve the one thing that no other mortal has ever done."

"And what is that?" Suki asked.

"He shall become much like us, like an ancient." Tormakir said in dramatic tone.

"That's very interesting indeed." Suki stated. "But why tell me?"

Patroclus answered, "Because I can vouch for your trustworthiness. You and your descendants now have a new mission. You must observe the developments of the avatar, and make sure that his ascendance does not corrupt him."

"Indeed." Tormakir added. "If he does not take care, that power can consume him. I trust in you, and in the next generation of Kyoshi warriors, to stand watch over the avatar's development."

Patroclus then turned to Suki, "And now, I must take my final leave. I shall still watch over you, so fear not. Take good care of yourself, and don't forget that true friends will always be there for you."

Suki nodded, and bade him farewell. Patroclus' spirit departed, fading into the Aether. Tormakir then turned to Suki.

"It is time for you to return to your physical body. Expect to be seeing me again. Oh, and after you go, please remember to tell Aang that he is free to ask us for bending lessons at any time. Roku says that he still has a lot to learn. The 4 element ancients are there to help."

"I will." Suki replied.

Tormakir gave a flick of his wrist, and Suki disappeared back into her normal body. Tormakir then peered through the fabric of the spirit realm, and watched Aang and Malu as they and the other air benders began repairing the western air temple.

"Soon, very soon, we shall meet again, young avatar." Tormakir vowed. "But when that time comes, things shall be very different. One day, you shall perhaps be welcomed into our ranks, both as kin, and as our brethren."

Tormakir then dismissed the vision, and conjured up a portal. He stepped through it, leaving this region of the spirit world, returning it back to its state of serene peace and silence.

* * *

And that end it all. I would like to thank those who've read this fic, and especially those who have reviewed. 

Please note, there will be a sequel. I might start on it once I wrap up my other fics (which sadly, have been neglected)

So stay tuned.


End file.
